Kutsuu
by kutsuu666
Summary: Gaara of the desert was given a mysterious offer by an unknown man. The offer involved the Kazekage ditching everyone and everything he knew. He brushes it off and mocks the offer. Eventually, he meets Hinata Hyuga. As the bond between the two of them grows, Kiba becomes jealous and does whatever he can to break their bond. And...what's this new forbidden jutsu?
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE PROFILE FIRST!**

**One thing I didn't mention is that this trilogy takes place after the main series. I just made predictions on the **

**ending to the franchise. These include that Sasuke returns to Konoha, Obito is killed, Naruto lives, and the only**

**ones who ever knew about Obito's true identity were those who fought him. Once again, this is the second **

**book of the trilogy. So, if you used your brains, I bet you can guess when the prologue takes place.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I was knocked off of my feet and skidded back and landed on the ground. My gourd had fallen off

had no idea where it had gone. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The voice yelled. Great fiery blast were shot at me

and I rolled off to dodge them. "You're only delaying the inevitable. Your means of attack is gone and you have

nothing.""Fuck you..." I said. He chuckled a bit. "Always resulting to that when you have nothing left to say. How

pathetic." "Why don't you... step out from the shadows?" I asked. "I don't think you've earned that. You were

beaten so very easily." "You took us by surprise. That's not skill, that's cheap."

"Hmph...Even in defeat, you have something to say. Most would be cowering in fear. I like you." "I don't care..."

"You're right. I did just leap out at all of you. I guess I should've given you a bit of a chance to defend yourself."

"But, if you did that, it would give away who you are." "You're a bright one, Kazekage. I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition...what kind of proposition would you have for me?" "Do you honestly think those villagers really love

you and value you as the Kazekage." "Of course...why wouldn't I?" "There's a hate group against you, Gaara." "I

know. Those are just people who can't get over the Shukaku."

"They're gaining followers everyday. They are waiting for one tiny slip up. Once they get it, they'll cast you out of

your position." "I won't slip up. I love Suna." "But does Suna love you?" "I-I believe so." "So foolish..." "Get to the

point. What is this proposition?" "Leave... Abandon them and join me. I wouldn't disrespect you as they do." "I'm

not disrespected, They let me take a vacation for fuck's sake!" "You're so naïve. Gaara...nobody loves you. Your

siblings are your siblings. They don't count. You will never find love. Nobody will ever love you. You are fear. You are

pain. You are misery. That is what you represent. You will be played for a fool. When that day comes, you'll leave on

your own."

"I don't want love. Are you talking about...girls?" "Possibly..." "I don't want one. I believe love is a weakness. I hate

the touchy feely bullshit." "That's what every man believes at first. No matter how strongly you believe that, your

feelings for that one person will keep coming back. I know from experience." I didn't reply to this statement. "Join

me Gaara. The world could be ours. You could take revenge on every person who has bullied you, mocked you, spit

on you, and cursed you." "You-You're not getting to me." "Maybe not now. I'll give you 6 months to decide." With

that, the mysterious voice stopped.

**CH 1**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **That was one month ago. I haven't met the so called "love of my life" yet. That man was dead

wrong. All of my injuries from the past adventure were healed and now. I was on my way to Konoha for a meeting

with Tsunade. I didn't see the point, though. I never do. Kankuro, Temari, and my entire council were coming too. I

didn't want to hear their constant babbling. Temari was always pestering Kankuro about asking TenTen out. It was

a cycle. She would tell him to do it and he would say that enough time hasn't past since Neji's death. I liked Neji. I

kind of missed him. He was one of my closer alleys. Temari pressured me about finding a date once. Let's just say

her arm was in a cast after that.

Because of all that shit, I wouldn't walk with them. I would travel with my two best friends. I had summonings now.

The first one was a light green dragon. He was pretty big. It was enough to support my weight as I rode on him.

His wingspan was 30 ft lonG and he had two giant horns shooting out of his head. He was about 10 ft tall. He was really powerful and had the best attack strength out

of all of us. The second one was a small crocodile. He was about 26 inches long. He would ride on my shoulder. He

was a strategist and cooked up deadly plans which succeeded every time. He made Shikamaru look stupid The

dragon's name was Ryuutarou and the crocodile's name was Akira. Very fitting names if I could say so myself. I also

had another but the three of us don't like to talk about her.

"I really hate these meetings. They're stupid!" Ryuutarou yelled. "They are stupid. But, that doesn't change the fact

that when we get there, we have to shut up and do what we're told to do. You two are going to get some stares

but you have to ignore it." "Thinking about that man again, Gaara?" Akira had figured me out. Along with being a

strategist, he was like a mind reader. He could read your thoughts and basically sense your emotions. I hated this

and loved it. Whenever I thought about that man, I would always get in such a bad mood. "Yeah..." "You need to

put him out of your head. We only need to think about our ambush of him when he returns in six months."

"Konoha...dead ahead." Ryuutarou said.

"Land near the inside of the village. I don't really feel like attending the introduction ceremony, today." "That's my

language." The dragon said flying faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

**(Hinata's P.O.V.) **I was at the graveyard staring at the very haunting image. _"NEJI HYUGA"_ The gravestone said on

it. I had to wipe my tears. It was all my fault. I was the reason he died. It was 4 months since the 4th great ninja

war had ended. I still wasn't over it. The guilt I had in my heart would never leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder to

see my little sister, Hanabi. "Hi, sis." I said wiping more tears. "Hinata, it isn't your fault. I really hate to say this but

Neji was cursed to die the way he did when he was assigned as your protecter. He didn't blame you. He accepted

his fate because he understood why Uncle Hizashi did what he did." I remained silent. She came forward and gave

me a hug. My eyes still never left my cousin's name on the gravestone, a sight I never wanted to see.

Hanabi and I left the graveyard. People were rushing a bunch of things through the streets. It was really loud. I

hate the loud. It was probably all for the welcoming ceremony that Lady Tsunade was planning for Gaara. We

haven't seen Gaara in like four months. I never even really met the man. I just saw him kill those ninja from the rain

all those years ago. I've been terrified of him ever since. Naruto said he's changed. But, true fear never goes away.

"You nervous?" Hanabi asked. "About what?" "The Kazekage's coming. You're scared of him." "Y-Yes..a little." "You

know Hinata, if you face your fear, it'll go away. Talk to him Maybe he won't be so bad." "I tell myself that but

he...he- he just-" "Is it the eye shadow?" She asked smirking. "I-I don't think he-" "Come on, sis! It was a joke!

Lighten up! Why so serious?" She asked shoving me playfully.

I'm glad we had gotten over the "I'm the heir but she's stronger thing." We actually act like sisters now. I

love it. I really like that I have someone who accepts for who I am. We know everything about each other. She

knows about my crush on Naruto. I know about hers on that Konohamaru kid. They were the same age. When I

told her I liked Naruto since childhood, she vowed to help me get him. I dread the day that Hanabi, Naruto, and I

are at the same plac- "Hey Hinata!" I heard his voice interrupt my thoughts. Hanabi nudged me and I blushed. "H-

Hey Naruto." I said. God...why did I always have to stutter. I hated that about myself. I hate looking bad in front o

f my crush.

"I can't wait to see Gaara. I'm here to make sure that you meet him today. You always sidestep me when Gaara's

around. Not today. Your pretty little face is meeting the Kazekage rather you want to or not. Hanabi giggled and I

knew I was blushing that tomato red I usually do. "Oh she will. But, you have to do something for her in return." My

sister said smiling. Please don't embarrass me, Hanabi. "What?" Naruto said. "Well, Hinata here-" She was cut off

by a gust of wind and a shadow blocked out the sun. I focused my eyes to see a giant dragon and the three of us

gasped. "Attention dumbasses. The Kazekage is making his landing." It said. A crocodile leaped on the dragon's

face and covered his eyes. "So, if you would, move your asses." He said. "Akira, you're blocking my eyes!" "I know.

That's the point."

"That was real civilised behavior. That's not asking for attention in anyway whatsoever." I saw Gaara leap off the

dragon's back and onto the ground. The dragon and the crocodile landed next to him. "Well, what an entrance!"

Naruto said running to him. "Hello Uzumaki." He said. Gaara stook his hand out expecting Naruto to take it. "No

man. A handshake ain't good enough." Gaara groaned and the two hugged. "That's called a "bro" hug." Hanabi

whispered to me. "So, what's with the posse?" "This is Akira." Gaara said pointing at the croc. "Pleased to make

your acquaintance, nine tailed jinchuuriki." It said. "And this is Ryuutarou." He said pointing at the dragon. "Hello,

Naruto Uzumaki. We've heard a lot about you." "Good things?" "No..." The two of them then burst out laughing at

the same time. "Of course they were good."

"Well, I've got someone to introduce to you too. She really wanted to meet you because she admires you so much."

Hanabi burst out laughing and my jaw dropped. Gaara's smile turned into a frown. "Really?" He said. "Capital R." He

grabbed my hand and shoved me front of the Kazekage. My heart was racing. "Is this a joke, Uzumaki? I don't like

jokes." He said. "How could you suspect me? Gaara, I'm offended." Naruto had a warm, friendly smile plastered

upon his face. "You're an idiot." Ryuutarou said. Gaara's eyes shifted to me and I felt...safe. I smiled at him. "Hello

Lord Kazekage." "Gaara..." He said sternly. I smiled wider. I felt like a fangirl for some reason. He had a similar

presence to Neji. "And you are?" "Hinata Hyuga..." Akira told him. "BULLSHIT! How do you know?" Ryuutarou yelled.

"She's about Gaara's age. She's a Hyuga. She's with Hanabi." "Hinata Hyuga?" The Kazekage asked me. I nodded

slowly.

"Don't do that anymore. We'll seem like stalkers." Ryuutarou said. "Hey fishhead. You don't give the orders around

here. He does." Akira replied. "Stop it...both of you." Gaara said gaining control. "She your girlfriend?" He then

asked Naruto. Hanabi laughed again. "Hinata? Oh no. We're just friends. Why do you care so much?" He asked

slyly. "Just a fucking question. God... You ARE an idiot." Naruto chuckled. "Oh you." He turned to me. "Nice meeting

you." "Nice to meet you too." He turned around. Akira and Ryuutarou followed him. Naruto turned to me. "There.

What did you think?" "H-He was nice." I said. "Told ya." He said smiling before taking off after Gaara. "Was he as

bad as you thought?" Hanabi asked. "Not at all. He-He was great. He reminds me of Neji. He gave off that

protective vibe just like Neji did." "I was thinking the same thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**(Hinata's P.O.V.) **"I guess you can't judge somebody based on one thing they did. Neji, again, is the perfect

example of that." Hanabi said. I didn't reply to that. Instead I just said, "What were going to say to Naruto?" She

giggled. "What do you mean, sis?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What would Naruto have to have

done?" "Go on a date with you." "I knew it. Gaara's timing couldn't have been better." I said shoving, "Don't get

your boobs in a knot, sis. I almost set you up. You know it too." "You would've totally embarrassed me. "I would've

embarrassed you. Really? I'm not the one who got my ass kicked by that orange haired moron with jewelry in his

nose, confessed, and still can't get a date!" "Oh shut up, sis!" I shouted laughing and giving her a shove. I felt a

tap and turned to see Temari.

"Hey Fan-Fan." I said. "I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago. Why do you keep doing it?" "Kicks. What

do you need?" "I was just wondering if you've seen Gaara. He had a huge dragon and a crocodile on his shoulder

. You couldn't have missed. "Oh she fuckin talked to the guy." Hanabi said making Temari's jaw drop. "You talked to

my brother, the one you're terrified of?" "I guess I got over it." "Yeah and she's been in a super cheery mood since

then too." "The stress is gone, I guess." "Right...anyway could you point me which way he went?" "Point my ass

we'll walk with you." Hanabi said. "Can you watch the language, Hanabi?" I asked. "Whatevs."

We walked with Temari through the streets of Konoha. "Where do you think he went?" Temari asked. "Naruto

followed him. So, I'd guess Ichiraku." I said. "Speaking of Naruto, did you get him yet?" I shook my head. "I'm just

too afraid. I'll never be able to do it." "Girl, you can't keep putting it off. You have to be brave and just ask. What's

the worst that could happen. He says "no" waves goodbye and forgets about it only to talk to ya the next day."

"No, the worst is that he thinks I'm freaky and cuts me off entirely." "He won't It's Naruto!"

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked Uzumaki when the ramen was passed out about

the chopsticks. "You eat with them." I tried but the ramen kept slipping. "You know, in Suna we use something

called a fork. You should try it out. It's very efficient." "Did you get these bowls for free because you're the

Kazekage?" He asked. "Well, that's what I tell people. But, the truth is, I scare the fuck out of Ichiraku. Hey old

man. Give me another bowl or I'll kill you." "Right away, Gaara!" "Isn't that abusing your power?"

"...Yeah...probably." "That's not how a Kage should behave." I heard someone enter the the place but I wasn't

letting him get away. "You are really going sit there and pretend you wouldn't abuse your power to get free ramen

if you were Hokage?" "I would not!" "Yeah you would. You're addicted to the shit. That's one of the many things

you would realize if you weren't retarded!" I yelled turning to see Temari, Hinata, and a giggling Hanabi.

"Are we interrupting something?" My sister asked. "No. What do you want, sis?" I asked crossing my arms. The two

Hyugas nudged each other." "You missed the introduction ceremony." "Sorry. Connecting with an old friend." "MY

ASS!" Naruto yelled. "Well, there's going to be a fighting tournament in the Chunin Exam stadium and she's letting

you enter, Lord Kazekage." "Why?" "The same age division, I guess. She offered anyone who wanted a spot in our

age level and the year above it to sign up. Us girls weren't big fans so we didn't sign up." Naruto chuckled. "What?"

"You, Temari, just said "fans"." "Hilarious. Do you know what else is hilarious?" "What?" "There's only one spot left

and you haven't signed up yet, That's hilarious." Naruto sprinted out of Ichiraku. "What a character he is." Hanabi

said shaking her head.

"So, are you using Akira and Ryuutarou for this thing?" "Why wouldn't I? They are my best friends. They'd love a

chance to let loose. We haven't fought since we battled that dragon. That was tough." "You do know you'll

pulverize everyone. right?" "Of course I do. I cover the defense, Ryuutarou covers attacking, and Akira analyzes.

We're unbeatable. They are summoning jutsu so they're legal. When does this thing start?" "Tomorrow morning,

little brother." "Could they spare me the morning. I can finally sleep after 17 years and everyone's making me get

up. I don't think that's fair." "Quit your bitching, little brother." "The Hyugas are right there." I said. "It's alright.

Nothing I don't hear everyday." Hinata replied looking at her sister. "Sorry."

"It's in the body bag, Temari. I know who she's rooting for, though." I said pointing at Hinata. "You don't need a

Byakugan to see she's crushing on Uzumaki big time. My point is, Hyuga, I'm going to injure everyone I face. If you

were thinking I'm a nice guy, just you wait. I'm still that same guy you saw murder those rain ninjas." I said smiling

at her. "You don't scare me anymore, Gaara. You are a nice guy." "We'll see, Hyuga...we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I was standing in between Sasuke Uchiha and Choiji Akimichi in the middle of the Chunin exams

arena. Tsunade stood where the Hokage should be standing. "Listen up, everyone. The brackets are going to be

chosen by lottery. She dug her hand and pulled out a name. "Naruto Uzumaki!" She called. The stadium roared with

applause. She reached in and pulled out another. "Gaara of the Desert." There was a little bit of cheering for me but

not a lot. I didn't care one...little...bit. I stood facing my friend. "Well, I know we're friends Gaara but it looks like I'm

going to have to beat you." He said grinning. "It's hard to grin when you're staring at the sky on your back." I said.

"I wanted to fight you again for a long time, Gaara."

"You got your wish. So, why are we standing here? Let's go." Sand shot out of my gourd and pounced at him.

Naruto jumped over it. "Too slow..." I whispered. The sand shot up at his legs and slammed him against the wall.

"Is this all the one who took down the Akatsuki can do?" I asked. "Hah! You're not even good enough to be my

opposite." "Someone's done respecting their opponents. Naruto replied standing up and making hand signs for

Shadow Clone Jutsu. I was surrounded by Shadow clones. I raised my arm. "Sand Hail." i said. The sand came down

and encased about one fourth of them. I clenched my fist which made sand coffin crush them. I heard Naruto

charging up for Rasengan looked up. He shot down at me. My sand shield blacked the attack. It sprung up behind

me as he had hit it with another one. It sprung up again and again.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I sat along with Hanabi, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen in the stands watching the fight.

"Naruto's overwhelming him." TenTen said smiling. "Oh please. This fight hasn't started yet." Temari said giggling. "I

remember when you said the sand shield was unbeatable. That was broken. Whatever you're smiling about won't

beat Naruto." I watch Gaara fire a giant light brown spear striking the real Naruto right in the gut. I could tell that

shot knocked the wind out of him. Gaara sent a shot of sand at him but he turned into a log and vanished. The red

head's eyes scanned the area and soon discovered Naruto on the wall charging for a Rasenshuriken. "I love this

attack!" Sakura cried as Naruto launched it. It sliced right through the sand shield and nailed Gaara right in the gut

and he crashed into the wall.

"Well done, Uzumaki." He said rising. "But, its time for the real fun to begin." I knew what that meant. Temari did

too. I knew by the way she smiled. Gaara made strange hand seals and bit his pinky finger. "Summoning Jutsu?

When does Gaara have summonings?" Ino asked. "Since a month ago." Gaara slammed his hand on the ground

and a puff of smoke revealed Ryuutarou, the dragon, and he jumped on his back as it took to the air. 'Where's the

other one?" Naruto asked. "Patience. Give me a second." He made more seals and Akira came out and jumped on

Gaara's shoulder. "Let's go... nine- tails." He said.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Akira, what should we do?" Ryuutarou asked. "We have to take care of the nine-tails, first. We

don't want ant tailed beast crap." He replied. "How?" I asked. "Leave it to me, Gaara, leave it to me. Get ready

when Gaara says the signal, Ryuutarou" He shot off of my shoulder and towards Naruto.

**(Hinata's P.O.V)** Akira shot off at Naruto who had no time to react due to the speed. The crocodile's tail grew steel

and swiped it at Naruto who responded with a kunai. The two clashed for a bit. As they did this, the dragon's body

became surrounded in a yellow aura. Gaara kept all eyes on Akira. Eventually, Naruto forced him off and sent clones

at the crocodile, comboed the thing and sent it soaring and it smacked the wall. Suddenly, its tail went in a square

shape. "NOW!" Gaara yelled. The yellow energy surrounding the dragon was sent into a pulse wave striking

everyone but doing nothing. However, five points on Naruto's body surged with electricity and he was immobilized.

"What was that?" I asked Temari. "Electric sensory leaves. Ryuutarou once lived in an area surrounded by trees

with those leaves. That attack would shock the living hell out of you. Akira was a diversion in order to get the

leaves on Naruto so he could be shocked. They are super sticky and hard to remove. When Akira got them on there,

the battle ended. The crocodile stepped forward with the steel tail and jammed it into the ground. "The answer is

his body contains cartlige, not bone. As a result, he can bend his body in unnatural ways." Temari said as soon as

Ino turned her head.

A purple mist appeared right above Akira and took the form of hands. When Akira's front legs clasped, the hands

did as well. The hands made seals and a red laser was shot at Naruto's gut. It hit and Naruto skidded back.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"That takes care of the nine tails. With his chakra network sliced, he isn't getting any outside help

from the Kyuubi." Ryuutarou said. Akira then leaped on the Chunin Exam wall and glared at Naruto. "While he

analyzes him, let's kick ass." I said. "Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle!" I yelled. Ryuutarou shot deadly flames.

Naruto did a backflip and charged up another Rasenshuriken. He hurled. Ryutarou flew off but the thing followed it

and sliced his left wing clean. "Shit! I'm gonna crash. Hurry! Get away!" I leaped off of the dragon and went to

Akira. "Do you have something?" "Did you forget who I am? Of course I have something. I can sense the punk's

chakra level. He has one more Rasenshuriken left in him. So..." "So?" "What're you going to do about it?"

I smiled for I knew what he meant. I made all the sand I was using explode out of my gourd, used sand shower to

create a ton more, and used it to bring Rayuutarou over to us. I formed a dome of sand around the three of us as

well as many more and raised them into the air. There was 30 of them. "That's what I wanted to see." Akira

smirked. I shuffled all the sand domes and lowered them back down into the stadium and watched Naruto squirm

with my third eye from the air.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"This is really wierd." I said. "It's simple, actually. Gaara has Naruto pinned in a corner." I

turned to see Sasuke Uchiha staring at the situation. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Naruto's used up too much Chakra.

The Kyuubi has been blocked because Akira sliced his chakra network. The only attack Naruto can do that can break

through Gaara's sand in the Rasenshuriken. He only has enough chakra for one more blow. If it fails, Naruto loses.

He's at a 1 to 30 disadvantage. There;s no way he's going to win. He is the Kazekage you know. That title isn't just

for show." I saw what he was saying. Naruto charged up for the final attack. The sand domes suddenly began to

move. He acted on instinct and hurled it. It cut through an empty sand dome. He had missed.

"Gaara has won." Sasuke said. Suddenly, sprinkles of water flew out from one of the sand orbs showering Naruto.

The sand orb split and Ryuutarou was there breathing electricity which zapped Naruto. His body jolted everywhere

and he fell over. All of the sand domes went down. That's all folks." I heard Gaara say. "WINNER: Gaara of the

Desert. The audience was speechless. Nobody clapped. Nobody booed. It was silience and jaws were dropped. "Its

as if they were surprised." Akira said surveying it. "We need to stitch Ryuutarou's wing. Let's go." Gaara ordered

and the three of them vanished."N-Naruto just lost." I said clearly shocked. "He just had the misfortune of facing

Gaara." Temari said.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"That was overkill. We didn't need to mercilessly shock the man." Akira said. "We did exactly what

was needed to win. If that makes us bad in the face of society, then fuck society." I said beginning on Ryuutarou's

stiches.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The last three fights happened. The semifinals were

Gaara vs. Rock Lee and Sasuke vs. Kankuro. Those would take place next week. "Sis, I'll meet ya at home. I'm kind

of hungry." "That's fine." I replied standing. The stadium emptied out and I walked alone through the streets. It

was about 11 at night. I knew as soon as I got home, I would have to go to sleep. So, I took the long way. I

walked slow and just thought about Naruto and his loss to Gaara. Did Gaara prove a point. No. He was just

fighting. He would do the same thing to an Akatsuki. I then slammed into someone as my head was down. "Oh my.

I-I'm so s-sorry." I looked up to Gaara giving me a look.

"I-I'm sorry." I said again. "You scared, Hyuga?" He asked after I repeated it again with much stuttering.

"No...Congradulations for your win today. I'm happy for you." My statement took him by surprise. "W-What?" He

asked stuttering a bit. "I just congratulated you." "But- I put Naruto in the emergency room. I thought you'd be

really upset with me." "I don't understand why you're trying to push me away. I think you're great and you try to

injure to people to prove I should be scared. Why?" He looked down. "I guess I don't really have a reason. I don't

like to "make friends" because I've been pushed away my entire life. I guess I just prepared for you to push me

away too." "That's ridiculous. How could you think that?" His eyes closed.

"I don't know... Do you want to be friends...with me?" "Yes." "Why? I just hospitalized Naruto and I'm going to

hospitalize Lee next week. I am dangerous." "You're not who you were all those years ago. No matter how

dangerous you make yourself out to be, I will never be scared of you." He shot me a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Okay... I'll be truthful. You just r-remind me of my cousin." "Neji? Oh he's the one who... How?" "Y-You, its hard to

explain it to anyone but my sister. She knew Neji." "I can try to understand."

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Hinata stuttered, played with her hair and fingers, and looked at the ground. "If you're going act

all nervous, I'm just going to walk away." "I'm not n-n-nervous. Its very hard to explain. I really don't want to say it

in the middle of the streets. People will think-" "Who cares what people think?" I asked. She remained. There was

something about her that I liked. I couldn't put my finger on it but, something about her... "Fine... I know a spot.

Come on." I grabbed her arm. "Its really late, Gaara. My dad's going to kill me as it is. If he knows I was hanging

out with a guy-" "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Just say you ate somewhere because you were hungry.

Come on, sunshine." I tugged on her and she didn't resist but smiled at me.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "Far away from people." "Where are your summonings?" "Sleeping. Don't worry

about it. No one's going to know except you and me." I brought her near my favorite spot by the edge of a cliff. The

moon shined brightly here and it was far away. "Care to explain?" She took a deep breath. "Neji was my protector.

Whenever he was around, he would give off this vibe. I knew that with him around, he would keep me safe. He

would make all my problems go away. I would feel safe around him. He made me know everything would be alright.

A-And, I-I get that f-f-from y-you too." I just stared at her. I was speechless. "D-Did I offend you?" She asked

clearly worried "No!" I said quickly. "I just...don't know what to say to that. I don't ever get compliments like that. I

really don't know how to respond."

She smiled. "It means you're happy." I gave her a slight smile. Soon, I saw tears run down her cheeks. 'What's

wrong?" I asked. "Neji...I still feel like it was my fault." "It wasn't. Stop talking like that. That's one the first steps to

suicide, guilt." She just continued to cry. I felt so helpless. I didn't know how to comfort her or anyone who was

crying for that matter. "It's not your fault, Hinata." "Yes it is. If I didn't..." "Who said it was?" "...me.." "That's right.

Its only your fault, if you continue to tell yourself it is. You need to put it all out. Okay..." She gave a slight smile. "T-

That's what I'm talking about. So helpful and so concerned. It means a lot." "I'll walk you back to the streets." I

said. "Gaara...thank you." I replied by nodding at her.

**(Hinata's P.O.V)** Gaara walked me back to the village, nodded at me, and sand whirled around him and just like

that, he was gone. "Well, well, well." I heard my sister's familiar voice. I turned around to see her singing, "Gaara

and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "Oh shut up, sis. It was just a talk." "That's how all of them start...with a

talk. What was it about?" "N-Nothing important. Just the tournament." "I have a Byakugan you know. I don't think

you were crying over the tournament. The man didn't go speechless over the tournament. And by the way, he just

gave you more individual attention in one night than Naruto ever did ever. Just pointing that out there." "You won't

tell dad, right." "On the condition that in our little "I hook you up game", we go after Gaara as well as Naruto."

"Whatever. Just don't you tell him I was out with a guy for 45 minutes." "My lips are sealed." "I hope so..."


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I came back to the part of the forest where I left Akira and Ryuutarou sleeping only to see Akira

eying me. I could see the crocodile from over the fire. "You were out late." "What time is it?" "Nevermind what time

it is. Take my word for it." I eyed him. "Is Ryuutarou sleeping?" "He's fine...We musn't wake him." He replied. "What

were you doing out so late?" "Ichiraku. Naruto got me hooked." If I told Akira I was out with Hinata, he wouldn't let

me hear the end of it. He was going to be hard to fool. "I don't know if I believe that yet." "Why do you care so

much?" "well, I think the three of us have a bond that is bigger than master and summoning. We are friends, right?"

"Of course we are." "Then I, as your friend, want to know where you were." "And you do." "Let's get to sleep. We

are doing some sparring tomorrow." "Oh joy.."

**(The Next Day: Hinata's P.O.V) **"Get up, Sis!" I heard Hanabi shout." "What are we doing?" I asked rubbing my

eyes. "Today is the day. We hook you up." "You say that all the time. i don't think Naru-" "I'm not talking about

Naruto. Trust me on this, Gaara is better. He hates to joke and he takes everything seriously. If you had him, I don't

think he'd ever do anything to hurt you. Naruto still seems immature. He doesn't know what having a girlfriend

really means. We're working on Gaara." "For now..." "Okay okay. For now." I got dressed and we walked through

Konoha. "What are we doing?" "Looking for Temari..." "OH NO! She'll push me too." "Exactly. Sis, I only want what's

best for you. You deserve more than that immature boy. I don't think he could take it seriously at all."

"Well, let's try it on our own first." "I knew you'd say that. We're meeting Temari. I already told her." "What did you

say?" "Exactly what I thought of that "totally not romantic" talk you had with him. "It was about Neji alright!

Ohh...crap." "You told him about how safe you felt around him, didn't you You told him about how he gives off the

same feelings Neji gave off." "Shut up, Sis." She squealed after I said that. "OMG, sis! That's great What did he

say?" "He was in utter shock." "Hey ladies." I heard below us. I looked down to see Akira looking me straight in the

face. "Hello." Hanabi said. "Is Temari here yet?" "N-No." "I listened to the message. Setting Hinata up, huh?" My

stomach did flip flops. "Naruto right?" He asked. "Yep!" Hanabi replied. "What the hell does Temari have to do with

Naruto?" He asked. "She said she has a plan to help her get him."

Akira continued to glare at me but soon his eyes shifted towards Hanabi. "Who is Mr. G?" Hanabi opened her mouth

but was cut off. "Wait! Don't answer that question. Answer this question. Do you think I'm an idiot?" We remained

silent and Akira's eyes turned back towards me. I'm not telling Gaara I know. But, I'm just here to tell you that he

won't want to date. We had a little scuffle awhile back with someone we don't know. He said some things which

made Gaara try to isolate himself from the opposite gender entirely. You're a pretty girl, Hinata. You could probably

tempt him. Do that and this whole thing will end in death. Someone won't survive. You, me, your sister, Gaara,

Ryuutarou, Temari, I don't know. Someone won't make it. I know that sounds dark but Gaara has a target on his

back. So, continue if you wish. I won't say anything to Gaara or to Ryuutarou but I pray you heed my warning,

Hyuga." With that, Akira turned and walked off.

Hanabi stuck her toungue out after he left. "He is so full of shit. He just doesn't want Gaara to spend time with

someone else." "I'm not sure about that. He knows more about him than we do. I met him two days ago and you're

trying to rush me into dating him. I don't think that's a good idea." "Okay fine. We can do things a little slower. But

this is the one. I just know it!" "Akira knows what he's talking about." "He's full of it, Sis. Don't listen to him!"

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Where did Akira go?" I asked. "Hell if I know. He just walks off." Ryuutarou replied. "He said you

were out late last night. Mind if you tell me why?" "I ate at Ichiraku. That was it. "You don't have to be so defensive

about it. I care is all." "I get that. Hey, your cells store light and use it as power, right?" "Yeah, why?" "You're going

to be key in our battle against Rock Lee. We are going to try to store the light inside of your wings, channel it to

your mouth, and blow all of that power at him." Ryuutarou smiled. "That's great. That would be a great attack. How

would I do it?" "Well my friend. That's what I'm here to try to help you with." "Do you think it would blow that man

up?" "Always thinking about the future. YES!" "I want to see him suffer." "We will se that. He will be dead like the

rest." Ryuutarou smiled. "The two of us sure like to kill things." "I'm not the one who slaughtered everything within

30 miles, Ryuutarou." "That was for a good cause." "I agree with that." "Well then, Gaara, let's get this show on

the road!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"Damn it!" Ryuutarou shouted. "Don't get frustrated. If you're

frustrated, it becomes harder," I said, "I got how to absorb the light into my wings but I

can't channel it." "Focus on your mouth. That's the only thing you have to think about.

Think about nothing else. Not Akira, not your father, not that man, and not me. Try

again." The dragon spread his wings. They began to glow under the light and turned into

the colors of the rainbow. He groaned a bit after this. "Stay focused." "It hurts!" "Fight it!"

A ball of energy appeared by his mouth for a brief moment but faded. "I've been going for

five hours. I don't think I'll ever get it. "You almost got it. You made energy appear that

time. I know you can do it." "Hmph...Thanks." "You wanna take a break?" "Maybe a small

one. This is really taking all of the energy out of me."

Thw two of us walked through the woods when I felt a weight on my shoulder." "Welcome

back, Akira." Ryuutarou said. "Where were you?" "Nowhere important. How's the

training?" "He's doing good but he's exhausted. We're taking a quick break." Ryuutarou

yawned. We stepped out of the forest and into the village. "Where would you like to go?"

"I want some turkey." The dragon replied. "Where is the place?" Akira asked. "I don't

know. We'll have to find someone from the village. My eyes landed on Hinata who was

chatting with her sister and mine. "I'll be back." I said walking over to him.

"Hey Hyuga." I called. Her face shifted to me. "H-H-Hi Gaara." "What are we doing here?"

I asked. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, brother." Temari said. "Yeah. I'm

sure you're really busy and have lots of stuff to do. So, you don't have to worry about

right now." "Hinata. I have a question." "Y-Yes?" She said blushing. Where's the nearest

turkey place?' Hanabi's grin turned to a frown. "Oh...um. Two blocks that way. Its red and

white." "Thanks for the help." "Anytime." I went back to them. "What was that?" Ryuutarou asked. "I found a turkey place." "No, why did you look at her like that?" "Like

what?" "You smiled at her." The dragon said. "I was just being polite." "Gaara..." Akira

began. "I don't like her. I don't like her at all. I don't like her stuttering. I don't like the

way she blushes when you talk to her. I don't like the way she looks at you. I don't like

her smile. I don't like when she plays with her fingers and her hair. I don't like anything

about her."

"She's a nice girl. She hasn't done anything wrong. What do you care how she looks at

me. That's my buisness." "That man said you would be played for a fool. Or did you

forget?" Ryuutarou asked. "I know. He's making shit up in order to make me paranoid

hoping I would destroy the bonds I had by myself. "Wow.. I never thought of it like that."

The dragon said. "It's going to take more than an assumption to persuade me." "I know."

I said. "Let's stop talking about her and get going. We have to perfect that new jutsu in

one day." The three of us walked torwards the turkey place.

**(Hinata's P.O.V.) **"He never liked turkey, Ryuutarou does." Temari explained. "How did

they meet?" I asked. "Excuse me?" She said. "Gaara, Akira, and Ryuutarou, how did they

meet?" Temari chuckled. "No offense but its a story Gaara has forbidden me to tell

anyone. It's very complicated though, I will say that." "Well, Temari. We need your help."

Hanabi yelled. "SHHHHH!" I said. "What do you mean?" "Come on! You know! Let's hear

some likes and dislikes., some hobbies, favorite foods, or something! Come on Temari!

You're on the show!" "Fine... I'll tell you whatever you want to hear." "That's more like it."

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I stood wide eyed at the destroyed land in front of me. Ryuutarou was

heavily panting, "That was awesome!" Akira shouted. "That was incredible!" I said. The

dragon's legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed. "Was the turkey the power source?"

Akira asked. "The rest is what gave him more energy." "No, the sun is brighter than it was

before. The sun gives him strength." "Oh I get it now." I said. The sun before was being

blocked. So, it's not that he was physchially unable, he couldn't absorb enough light."

"Exactly..." "Well, let's get some sleep. We're going to need it."

**(The Next Day) **"Are you guys ready?" I asked. Akira nodded. "I'll cook something up so

he can get an open shot." "Are you ready?" I asked Ryuutarou. "I'll be fine. The only thing

that matters right now is the fact that we go out there and devour this guy." "It's time,

Lord Kazekage." "Let's go you two. We have a clown in a green jumpsuit to take out." The

two of them nodded and followed me into the arena. Lee eyes us and I glared at him.

"Clown..." Akira said. "You can laugh at me all you want. But, Gaara, there are some

rumors about you that make me laugh." Ryuutarou looked at me. "I'm sorry, Lee. You

must have mistaken me for someone who gives a rat's clit." Ryuutarou chuckled. "What

kind of rumors?" Akira asked. "Oh you know, gossip." "Akira, don't listen to him. He's

distracting you. That's all that is." "Are you ready to dance, Gaara?" "No, you faggot! I'm

not here to dance. I'm not here to fight. I am here to kick your ass."


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **Lee laughed at Gaara's comment. "I think I might be able to beat you this time, Gaara." "You think

you can beat me, but I know I can beat you." Gaara replied. "Clown..." Akira said again spitting at the ground

neside him. "Stop calling me that!" Lee shouted. Ryuutarou began the madness by shooting bright red flames him.

"So, who are we betting on today?" Temari asked. "Lee." Tenten replied. "Sasuke will win the whole thing so it

won't really matter." Ino said. "Gaara..." Hanabi said nudging me. "Gaara." I added. "Lee." Sakura said. "The eight

gates could grant him enough power to destroy all three of them at once. I'm sure of it."

Lee ran but was intercepted by Akira whose tail had grown steel again. His tail shot up at Lee who jumped over it.

The tail continued to shoot forward but when down implanting the ground. This caused Akira to flip forwards

dodging Lee's kick. His tail then shot around Lee's ankles and yanked him down at the ground. The crocodile then

did a backflip attempting to stab Lee's brain but his head shifted dodging it. Sand arose from under Lee and shot

him up into the air and Ryuutarou shoved his tail into Lee's face smacking him back down torwards the ground.

"This is the guy who was the first one to break through your ultimate defense? Gaara, he's pathetic!" The dragon

shouted. "Don't underestimate him as I did." Gaara replied making hand seals.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **Sand Coffin, already? Gaara does seem to fear this kid's ability. I turned my head to see that

Lee had jumped into the air and delivered me a powerful kick on my jaw. "You're dead, you punk!" I shouted firing

electricity. He spun around dodging that and landed on the ground. I fired electricity again. He then grabbed Akira's

tail and flung him up so he was hit by the blast. The crocodile flew through the air and landed comfortably on

Gaara's sand. "You'll pay for that..." Gaara barked firing Sand Hail on the ground. "Ryuutarou, look after Akira for

right now. I'll take this chump. "I'm on it." I said going to the crocodile.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Come on you piece of shit..." I muttered under my breath crossing my arms again. Lee jumped

onto the wall of the stadium and ran across it. I shot sand at him which crashed through the stadium causing a

slight tremble in the ground. He jumped at Ryuutarou, shoved his foot in the dragon's face and leaped at me. He

shot his hist at me which I caught in my hand. He shot his other fist which I caught with my other hand. I tightened

my grip and tossed him at my sand on the ground which incased him. "Sand Coffin...lights out, clown." I called. The

sand encased him. "Gate of Opening. Release!" I heard Lee shout. His fist crushed through my sand and I leaped

away from him.

"He can do the Front Lotus now, right?" Ryuutarou asked. "Yeah." I said as I watched him remove the bandages

around his wrist. Akira stood up. "How many of the gates can the dork open?" "5 was the last time I heard anything

about them." Lee shot at the three of us. Akira blasted water at him and he darted away from it. "Think, fish

breath! You're the smart one!" Ryuutarou shouted. My sand shot at him and bound him up. "Seperate..." The

crocodile advised. The three of us dashed away from eachother and Lee's eyes scanned us. All three of us launched

a long distance attack at him.

"There was a large explosion and the bandages on his wrist completly came off. When the smoke cleared, I knew

he had opened the next two gates for his skin changed color and his hair blew up. He launched at Ryuutarou and

quickly jabbed him into the air. He beat the dragon in the air and juggled the beast. "I can't see what's going on."

Akira shouted. I inwardly apologized to Ryuutarou as I made seals. "Sand Binding Prison!" My dome prison

surrounded the two of them and I quickly made it explode. A lightning fast object shot to the ground. Lee stood on

top of Ryuutarou. "You son of a bitch..." Akira yelled getting frustrated. I slid sand under the two of them and

opened a zig-zag fissure. It erupted into Shukaku's face and swallowed Lee and Ryuutarou into the abyss.

The sand spit the dragon out. He was obviously passed out. "Destructive Sand Burial!" I shouted compacting the

land. The stadium recieved an impact stronger than a meteor. "It's over. No one's ever gotton up from that." "Even

now, with Ryuutarou passed out, you underestimate him, Akira." All of the sand lifted. Lee rose up. Blood dripped

from his clothing. "Everything we do, the fucker keeps getting up!" The crocodile cried in amazement. Lee's entire

body shook, but I knew he was going to get the next two gates open. "We have to revive Ryuutarou. Any ideas?" I

asked. "Perhaps the sun could give him energy. But, its really cloudy." "So...what are you going to do about it?"

Akira grinned.

Lee opened the next two gates as Akira blasted a powerful watery surge. It dissolved all the clouds and the sun's

beams hit the stage. Lee was suddenly behind me and kicked me into Akira. He juggled both of us tinto the air.

Suddenly, without warning, a rainbow beam hit Lee. His body blasted a hole in the stadium wall and a pile of rocks

fell on top of him. Ryuutarou flew into the air and channeled the energy into a sphere and fired an energy ball at

the rocks. The explosion was humongous. The gates were deactivated. "That was a pain in the ass." He said. "Well,

he can't fight anymore. Declare Gaara the winner." Akira demanded.

He did this and I surveyed the crowd. Eventually, my eyes hit Hinata and her friends in the front row. She gave me

a smile and waved. I smiled back and my sand shot up and caught Akira's tail. "What?" I yelled. "What did we tell

you about that girl?" Ryuutarou asked. "I smiled at her. Guys, I've known her for just over a week now. I'm not one

to get emotionally attached so easily." Akira's tail shot at Hinata. "If you keep cheering her up, taking her to watch

sunsets, and doing all that soap opera bullshit, bad things will happen. I'm warning you because I don't want to

see more blood than we have to." "How did you-" "I have sources."

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I saw Akira point his tail at me and Temari nudged me. "They're talking about you." She said

smiling. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "...No..." She said after awhile. I couldn't read their lips but I could tell Akira

was giving him some kind of a speech. "That crocodile bugs me." Hanabi said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I heard

Ryuutarou shout. "What is it?" Gaara asked. "That bitch over there said something about Akira." "Drop it. She's like

12. What do we care what she thinks? We're done here." The four of them left the arena.

* * *

**Happy Birthday! Chapter 8 is done. We have enough to start the prequel now. All you romance fans won't like it. I'm telling you now. All it is is the story of how Gaara meets Ryuutarou, Akira, and the last summoning mentioned in chapter 1. Hinata isn't even in it. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and happy shut the fuck up if you don't like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Akira, Ryuutarou, and I were sitting alone by a fire in the woods. Nobody said anything. This is

usually how we behaved after we injured someone. I could tell nobody wanted to be the one that spoke up and

said anything. Usually, no one would say a thing and then the next morning, we'd pretend as if it never happened. I

finally spoke up. "Why do we always do this?" The two of them looked at each other and then Akira replied, "You

know how much I hate resorting to violence." "What?" Ryuutarou asked clearly shocked. "Have I never told you?

I'm a pacifist. I prefer to solve problems by intelligent discussion. I hate bloodshed and I hate death. You turned me

into one, Ryuutarou. All that blood..." The crocodile said beginning to shake

"Look, we're done with the past. Aren't we?" Ryuutarou replied. "You killed them, you son of a bitch! You killed all of

them! Not one survived!" Akira shouted beginning to cry. "One did survive! It was you! I spared you out of

compassion!" "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" "ENOUGH!" I shouted quieting them down. "This bullshit needs to

stop! I thought we buried the hatchet. Akira, grow up! You're not a kid anymore. You know why he did it. He did

what was right. The only mistake was you. You should be thanking him because you're alive!" "Thanking him? HE

KILLED EVERY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY. HE KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS! HE KILLED MY RIKA! HE KILLED EVERYONE I

LOVED! AND YOU SAY I SHOULD THANK HIM! FUCK YOU, GAARA!" "SHUT UP!" I shouted back. Sand shot out of my

gourd and slammed him up against a tree.

"Look, the past can never change. Its how you look at it that can. I know how much Rika meant to you. Don't take

the fact that his dad was a dick out on Ryuutarou. He doesn't deserve that." "Why don't you get out of my face and

fuck Hinata like I know you want to." He replied. "You know that's not true." I said. Ryuutarou stepped forward. "I

consider you a friend, Akira. I have a gut feeling that you will always hate me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry

things had to turn out the way they had to. You're not the only one whose grown up without the love and support

of a family. That's actually one of the things the three of us have in common. You're like a brother to me. I never had

a brother. But I do have you. I'm going to keep trying to make everything up to you. But, if you can't forgive me.

Then...We're going to have hell. I'm staying with Gaara and i know you are too. He's like a father to you and to me.

Whenever you need help, I'll be there. That's all I can say."

The dragon turned and walked back towards the fire and laid down. "Well put, Ryuutarou." I said turning back to

Akira. "You're staying like this for the night. I'm going to check who won. I don't want you picking fights with him.

Just go to sleep." "Bite me..." My eyes narrowed. "Look, I want this to be fair and even. But, it will be a dictatorship

when it needs to be. I'm the leader here. You listen to me. Go to sleep. Don't think for one second the two of us

don't understand what having no family means. We do." "He took her from me. He took Rika. I loved her so much. I

dream about her every night. HE STOLE HER FROM ME! Until you know what that feels like, you'll never understand

what it feels like to lose a girl." "That's what this is about. Akira, get over it. Rika is DEAD! You're the one whose

following me around making sure I stay away from Hinata, a girl who I've known for just over a week."

"I don't want you to suffer what I have. I don't want to take that chance. If you fall in love with her, all of your

enemies will target her and kill her! Is that what you want? You'll go through what I have." "I'm not falling in love

with anyone. I'm above that. I go by logic. I can't let emotions get in the way of making a logical decision. I blocked

out all emotion years ago. You should do the same. You followed your emotions and look where that got you...

chasing Ryuutarou around like a dog for five years for revenge." "When something like this happens to you and you

want revenge, I'll support you. For when that happens, you'll understand. You don't now but you will in time.

Love is a weakness. Emotions make a person weak and pathetic. They make someone make stupid, illogical, and

irrational decisions that lead to pain."

"I agree with you." "I do too." Ryuutarou said coming up behind us. "You two have my word. I will not fall in love

with Hinata Hyuga. I am above that. I'm not one of them. I'm not like Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten,

Hinata, my sister, or my brother. I am an emotionless, blank, and bland person. I wouldn't have it any other

way."

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **Gaara leaped off through the trees. "Strong words coming from a human in adolescence." I

said. "I don't think he can do it. He's never been tested like this. One can say anything they want. Following

through with it is another story." Akira replied. "I have more faith in him. Hinata won't break him. I don't even think

she's trying to." He stayed silent. "If Gaara goes for revenge on anyone, what would you do?" He then asked. The

question caught me off guard. "I would help him. He's my friend and so are you." "Again...one can say anything they

want...following through with it is another story."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **The fight between Sasuke and Gaara's brother, Kankuro, came to a

close with Sasuke coming out on top. The puppet parts were scattered all over the floor of

the exam stadium. The young Uchiha surveyed the crowd until he saw Temari. He

vanished and appeared by her. "Where is he?" He asked. "Who?" "Gaara...and his pack of

dogs. Where are they?" "Why should I tell you?" "I just want to get to know a little better.

We seem like we could make quite the formidable team if we were friends." "I'm above

you, swine." Sasuke looked up as did I and we saw Gaara hop down to face us.

"Sasuke Uchiha wants to get to know me? How the mighty have fallen. Besides, it's

against our code to talk with the enemy in matters other than the purpose at hand."

"Our" code? Where are your little reptiles anyway?" "We had an argument. That's all you

need to know." Sasuke chuckled. "It seems you three don't have a perfect friendship after

all. I could exploit that you know." "You could try. I know who we're facing now. I have no

further purpose here. Now, I have to go make sure Akira didn't get himself killed by

Ryuutarou." "Thanks for just saying which one is stronger." "You're getting on my nerves, Uchiha."

Sasuke suddenly vanished. Gaara walked towards us and sighed. "Another argument,

huh? What is that now, six in two weeks?" "Yes, but I wasn't going to take Akira's shit for

two hours again. I pinned the son of a bitch to a tree and left. Next time, I'll nail him to

it." "Forgive and forget." "Yes, um... Hinata." "Oh, um- y-y-yes?" "Well, you are my

newest friend so I still don't know you very well. I'm kinda hungry. I hate going alone

sometimes. W-would you uh- like to join me?" Temari's jaw dropped as did Sakura's.

Hanabi nudged me and winked.

"I- I would love to but its very late. My father would kill me." Hanabi jabbed me in the

arm. "You two have a ball. I'll tell pops she went out with her girlfriends. She needs more

guys in her life, Kazekage. Take her out. Go nuts! Make out! Have sex! Make her feel

good." Gaara glared angrily at my sister. "The idea doesn't appeal so much to me

anymore. I'll just go." "Wait!" I shouted. "Ignore her. She's exaggerating. She just wants

me to move on from Naruto." Gaara didn't move. He still looked angry. "If she thinks I

want to have sex with you, then I'm not doing it. Akira and Ryuutarou both get pissed

when I look at you. If I took you to dinner, they'd probably attack me. If I kissed you,

they hospitalize me. If I had sex with you, they'd kill me. It's part of our code that I

would be breaking anyway."

"Didn't Akira break that code tonight?" Temari asked now smiling. Gaara smiled. "Yes he

did. He's in the dog-house. Ryuutarou has always followed the rules without question. My

turn to break some." Sand shot out at me and placed me on a patch which Gaara now

rode on. The sand floated off and flew through the air. "The village, it's beautiful from up

here." I said. He grunted in response. "Does Suna look this beautiful?" "I don't know what

beautiful means." He said shocking me. "How could you not? It means it's pleasing to look

at." He looked at me. "I know another thing that's beautiful and it's not the moon." He said.

Was he-... He was just calling me- "D-do you mean what I think you mean?" "Maybe...

What do I mean, Hyuga? You tell me." "Are you callin me beautiful?" "Yes...You are.

You're really pretty, you know. That's the first thing I noticed about you." I just stood

there. No one ever compliments how I look. I just didn't know what to say to that.

"Anyways, where do you want to go?" "M-M-Maybe for some d-d-d-dumpl-l-lings, If that's

alright with you." "It is." The sand dropped us next the dumpling shop. The line was a

little on the longer side. "It'll be awhile. How about you take the gourd off. It must be

very heavy." "I-I-No. I c-can't." He seemed incredibly disturbed at the thought of losing his gourd.

"I just want you to be comfortable." He sighed. "Hinata, I'm paranoid." He said looking

away. "You, Gaara, The Kazekage with the ultimate defense shield is paranoid?" I asked.

"I have a lot of enemies. recruiting Ryuutarou created a lot of enemies for me. He

isconsidered to be a tyrant in most villages. I'm afraid they'll attack me." He said. "You

must think I'm crazy." "Of course not. I would be too." We eventually got dumplings and

got away from the crowd. "So, sounds like your father's pretty stern with you." "Oh very.

I mess up one time and I get it good. Hanabi's little ms. perfect though. She gets like a

million chances." "That's not fair. You don't deserve that." "Yes I do. I do because I'm weak."

"Is that what you're told?" He asked looking in my eyes. "Y-Yes..." He placed his right

hand on mine. "I don't care about that. Naruto doesn't care about that. Hanabi doesn't

care about that. That's not a good philosophy to have. You have to look deeper than that.

How ironic, your father has a Byakugan and he can't see what's inside of his own

daughter." I reached up and took his hand. "Thank you so much. No one's ever said

something so nice and sweet about me like that ever before." His hand was cold. I knew it

would be. No sooner did I grab it did he slide it out. "I'm sorry. I- I just can't do that stuff.

I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't!" He repeated. "You're telling yourself that. And I'm just

holding your hand. There isn't anything wrong with that. I'm showing you I appreciate

it."He stayed silent for two minutes. "Will you tell anyone?" "Of course not. I respect your

wishes." He smiled and I felt his cold hand slide back into mine. We stared at the moon in

the night sky and I felt something really strange within me.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch** 11**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I held Hinata's hand in my own and I can't even describe what I was feeling. Part of me was

wondering how her hand was as cold as it was. Another part of me couldn't think straight. Another wanted to pull

away and vanish forever. I didn't know what I wanted. I felt like I was in a crazy dream world and I would wake up

any second. I then thought back to something Akira and I had once talked about when we were enemies.

_"Gaara, have you ever been in love before?" Akira asked. "No... I never will be either." "Then you have no concept of what_

_I lost when Rika was killed. She was my everything!" I laughed. "You think that's funny? IT'S NOT! I was in love once_

_and I'll never forget it! I loved her so much, it tortured me!" "You really are pitiful, Akira. Letting some girl get in you_

_r head." Gaara, love is a bitch! She got in my head. I couldn't think straight and she drove me INSANE!"_

Was this what Akira meant? Is this what he went through? It's harder than I expected. Oh well, maybe this is the

first stage of the "love" process and I could fight it easily. I can't let Hinata damage what I have with Akira and

Ryuutarou. They come first. I'm probably just overthinking it. I mean, I've known her for just over a week. "Gaara,

you've been awful quiet. Is something wrong?" She asked. "Just thinking about some things." "I could help if you

need me to." I shook my head. "I can handle it myself." She squeezed my hand. "Sharing the weight makes it

easier to carry." I squeezed back making my heart beat a little faster. "I can handle it." "You sure?" "Yeah, don't

worry about me."

Suddenly, I got a mind call from Ryuutarou. Yeah, Ryuutarou sends messages to me telepathically. I can't reply but I

know what he is saying. "Are you coming back anytime soon?" I released Hinata's hand. "I'd better go. We've been

out for hours." "I wish we could make it more. You're a very nice guy. The things you say...just-" "HEY HINATA!" I

turned my head to see that loud-mouth Kiba running at us. Hinata looked up at me. "They just-" She began but

Kiba yelled at her again. "What?" She asked pretty irritated.

"I have some big, big news for you." He said grinning from ear to ear. "Hey..." I said getting his attention. "That's

very rude. We were having a conversation and you just interuppted it. I'm almost done talking with her, but its my

turn right now. You have all the time in the world with her because you're from the same village. You need to

hightail it and leave us alone for like two minutes, kay?" "Well, who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like

that?" "I'm the kazekage. I can talk to you however I damn well please, because I'm stronger than you. My

summonings and I could rip you limb from limb and Ryuutarou would eat...your...flesh. So yeah, i can talk however I

want."

Kiba looked at Hinata who looked at me and gave a what I would describe the sternest look, for her anyway, at

Kiba. He nodded and walked away. "Prick..." I murmured. "So, what were you saying?" She looked up at me. "I-It-I-

It's not v-very imp-p-port-tant." "I have two more weeks here." "Do you think we could spend more time together?"

She asked. "I was just about to ask that." "Yes, we will. I know it." "I have to spar with the summonings this week.

We need to let off some steam. I'll let you know when I can make it." With that, I vanished from her sight.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I didn't know what to think. I thought I was stronger than this. I didn't think that someone could

win me over in just a week. But, I'm starting to like him alot. He's no Naruto, but he is one of the only ones to

encourage rather than to bark things out at me. "He's gone, finally! YES!" I heard Kiba shout speaking of barking. "I

have some great news. It involves Sakura. She got a boyfriend." "Really? Who?" "Naruto, isn't that great?" My face

fell. "What?" I asked. "Yeah, she asked when she visited him today and he said "yes." I felt my eyes water and let

the tears fall. "What's wrong?" "I-I like Naruto. You know that." He gasped. "Oh right, I'm so sorry."

I cupped my hands over my face and let it out. I felt Kiba put his arm around me. "I forgot. I'm very sorry, Hinata."

"I-It's o-k-kay. I'll be fine." "I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you." "T-Thanks. Its reassuring that I have such

a great friend like you." We hugged and he patted me on the back.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I approached our little camp-out in the woods. The two of them were both still awake. Akira was

still pinned to the tree while Ryuutarou was trying to sleep. I clapped my hands twice making them both stare at

me. "Who won?" The dragon asked. "Sasuke..." The two of them rolled their eyes in disgust and groaned. They

didn't understand what made Uchiha so great and neither did I. Sure, he has Susanoo and that would give us

trouble but, when it all comes down to it, he ain't no Kage. I am. "So, we have two weeks to train, right?" Akira

asked. I nodded and got to the point.

"It's very obvious to my sister, brother, and Sasuke that our relationship is far from perfect. Sasuke told me that he

would exploit that. I think we need to get everything out. The three of us can work together and beat Sasuke. I

know that. We've played the odds against much stronger things than him and won. One of them is our ally now."

"Kurushimeru must never be spoken of. Ally is a strong word." Ryuutarou replied. I didn't reply to that but said, "My

point is that we are physically strong enough to defeat Sasuke. I just think were not mentally strong enough. That

means you Akira. The crocodile scowled.

"Sasuke will try to get you mad at us. You're the weakest when it comes to test. True, you are a pacifist, but you

can get very violent when you're mad. We can't have you losing it." I finished. He growled and spit on the ground

next to him. "Don't worry though. We are going to spar alot tomorrow. We can freely beat the hell out of eachother.

The point of that is so we can get all of the rage out so we can work together and not let Sasuke get to us." "Fine

with me." Ryuutarou barked resting his head back down.

* * *

**Done! Not really, This is a long story. And I add things every chapter that weren't in the 75 front and back page draft. Anyway, this story finally got a review. I don't even check how many read it. I'm just lazy. It basically said the story was good but they were only allowed to have one summoning or something. Well, Pein has tons. Sasuke has snakes and hawks. Oh, in the future? Is that meaning they are physically unable or it is against the rules?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

**(2 weeks later: Gaara's P.O.V) **The three of us were heavily panting. We had been sparring all week. We were

very tired. "So, are we a little less pissed yet?" I asked. "I never was." Ryuutarou replied. "It does feel really good

to let it all out. Rage isn't the best thing to store up." Akira said. The dragon tilted his head and said, "What about

you?" "What about me?" "Gaara, we know what day it is today. We are your best friends." "Yeah, you're always

pissed on this day. It's supposed to be a celebration." "Did you get anything?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Good. I would've been mad if you did. "Gaara, Ryuutarou, could you two help me with something?" "Sure, what is

it?" Ryuutarou asked. "A new attack...called Inazuma." I nodded. "Of course, Akira."

**(Hinata's P.O.V)** I woke up with my father standing over my bed. This was never good. "Oh-um-H-H-Hello, father?

What do you need?" "Your friend, Gaara, came by this morning. He said not to come see him today. He seemed like

he was in a bad mood." "And-" I said. "You're starting to get the formula. When did you befriend the Kazekage?"

"Last month when he arrived." "Has he made you feel uncomfortable?" "No, why would he. It's quite the opposite

actually. I really like him." He just glared at me and left the room without replying.

I threw on my usual outfit and walked out of my house. I just wanted to walk around. I saw Naruto and Sakura

holding hands two days ago. It makes me really jealous and upset. I'm trying to get over him. Trying to steal Naruto

from Sakura isn't in my nature. I don't know why I care so much about Naruto, when he wasn't even the first guy I

did something slightly romantic with. Gaara held my hand by his own free will and I did have that. It's been a week

since Naruto and Sakura started dating. Ever since that, Gaara and I have spent all our nights together.

He's been very supportive. He listens, he asks, and he cares. I don't stutter around him anymore. I actually ramble

around him sometimes. He never interrupts and he waits until I finish. I only wish I would let him talk more. I'm

worried I'll sound creepy since it's only a month. But, I think I'm getting a crush on him.

"Hey, Hinata!" I looked over to see Kiba waving at me. "What's up?" He asked. "Nothing. I don't know what I'm

going to do. I'm free all day today." "Well, what a coincidence. I'm free too. How 'bout you and me hit the town. We

can spend the day together, just you and me." "I don't know. I'm thinking about a lot right now. I think I'm falling for

someone. I think I have been for a month now." Kiba smiled. "Who is it?" "Oh no, I'm keeping it a secret this time.

You know how shy I am. i couldn't confess to him. He shows no signs of returning my feelings." Kiba's smile never

left his face. "I think this someone has waited for you for such a long time." "We haven't known eachother

very long." He then frowned.

"Oh. Well, forget i asked then." He then jumped off away from me. I didn't care, I am still completly lost within my

thoughts. There was no way he likes me back. Akira said they had an encounter with someone who warned Gaara

of love. He wasn't going to just throw that away for someone as ugly, shy, and weak as me. Especially when he's

so strong. "Hey, it's Hinata!" I heard Temari shout. I turned to see her and Kankuro walking with a present

wrapped. "What's that for?" I asked. "Tonight, We have to give it to someone." She said slyly. "Someone you like

a lot." "Why?" I asked.

**(6 hours later: Gaara's P.O.V) **"Okay, so we got storing electricity in your cells, and creating the electric shield

around your body." I told Akira. "You're welcome by the way." Ryuutarou barked from behind me. "Now, we have to

get you to fight the pain and roll up into a ball. Then, you have to roll forward which shouldn't be hard when you

master controlling your body's movements." "This one is hard, Akira. I'm impressed you've gotten this far in one

day." "Thanks, Ryuutarou." The dragon nodded at the crocodile and the two glared at each other. "I mean it." "And

so do I." While they were sitting there, I heard a voice which made my stomach do flip-flops for some reason. "Hey,

Gaara. It's Hinata."

Akira and Ryuutarou quickly turned their heads and glared at the girl. "You're trespassing. This is our training

ground." Ryuutarou jeered. "Get out of here. How did you even get around Baki?" Akira asked. "He let me pass. I

have to do this today or it just won't be the same." Hinata answered. I raised my hand quieting them down bu

t never taking my eyes off of Hinata. "Hello, Hyuga, what do you want? What's behind your back?" She smiled and

gave me a small package and a card. "Happy birthday, Gaara." She said smiling. My eyes widened. "W-What?" I

asked. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I heard Ryuutarou mutter. "Temari told me. I couldn't not get you

anything. You're too good of a friend. Possibly even my best friend." Akira groaned and shook his head.

"How much did this cost?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. Your friendship is priceless. I bought it myself. I hope you like

it." "I don't want anyone going to buy me something when I'm not worth it." "But you are worth it. You're more

worth it than anyone. Temari got you something this year too. So, you're 17 now, huh?" "Yeah..." I turn 17 in two

months. You're a bit older than me. Well, I'd better go. The gift won't make sense now but it will shortly. I promise."

She jumped off. "You're throwing it away, right?" Ryuutarou asked. "No... I'm looking at it." Akira closed his eyes

and shook his head again.I took the card out first. It was shaped like a heart.

_Gaara, I can't believe you weren't going to tell me about your birthday. You can't do that to me anymore, kay? Anyway,_

_You are such a good friend. You listen to all of my problems even when I ramble. You say such nice things to me. You_

_just always know what to say and you lift my spirits in my darkest times. I'm so lucky so have a friend as loving, caring,_

_strong and handsome as you. I hope you have a happy birthday. With lots of love, Hinata Hyuga_

"Cheesy crap." Akira said reading it over my shoulder. "I'll barf. I can't look at it." Ryuutarou said. I opened the box

and took out a necklace. "Wow, how thoughtful. Just what Gaara wants, jewlry." Ryuutarou growled rolling his

eyes. "It's a key." I said. But, its on a necklace. Why would I wear a key?" I asked. "Don't look at me." Akira

responded. "She did say it wouldn't make sense. I'm not throwing it away right now." I said.

"Gaara, you're letting her get into your head. She is controlling you and you don't even know it. Love is like a

puppeteer and your the puppet following its every order. WAKE UP!" Ryuutarou cried. "Before its too late." Akira

added.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I held the key necklace in my hand and re-read the note. That strange feeling entered my gut

again and I felt my self smiling for some reason. "You make me sick when you act like this." Ryuutarou said from a

few feet away. "T-This is... I- I don't know why I'm doing this. This was just thoughtful." "It's not what was given

but who it was from. I know these things." Akira said lying on a branch. "You both just..." "What?" The dragon

asked. I realized I kept reading the same part, _"With lots of love," _over and over. "Look at you. You're...in love. You

can't put that thing down." Ryuutarou cried. I replied by putting the key necklace on to which Akira sighed and

rolled his eyes.

"You know what that man said. If you don't fight back, bad things will happen! You will lose her and you'll go crazy.

Hell, you're already crazy. Do you care what she thinks?" Akira asked scowling. I looked down. I didn't know. Part of

me was the same while the other did care. I eventually shook my head. "Prove it." Ryuutarou commanded starting a

fire. "Toss her "present" in the fire!" "No!" I shouted back. "That's mean! I can't do that to her. She spent money on

this." Akira and Ryuutarou looked at each other. "I told you this would happen, dragon. You just didn't listen." The

dragon just looked at me and said, "You want her? You can have her. I'm done warning you about this. That girl,

Hinata Hyuga, broke through your defense and stole your heart. She has it and now she will destroy it."

"She's not like that. Besides, behind every great man is great woman." My statement made Ryuutarou laugh. "And

behind every great man's fall is usually a woman. How about this? Behind you, there's your summonings who know

what the hell they're doing beceause they know what your going through." Suddenly, Temari and Kankuro

appeared behind me. "What's the fight about this time?" Kankuro asked. "Gaara's in love with Hinata. That's what

it's about." Akira yelled. Kankuro smirked, Temari smiled, and I turned away from my siblings to hide my

embarassment. "You are?" Temari asked. "He's showing all the signs." Ryuutarou added. "Oh, and please ask him

about that key necklace around his neck."

I covered my face with my hands. "What key necklace?" Temari asked. I turned around and showed it to them.

"Hinata got it for me. It was a birthday present." "AWWWWWWW!" Temari squealed. "How the hell did she find out

it was my birthday?" I asked. "Well, we must be going." Kankuro said quickly dragging Temari away. "They told

her." "Thanks Akira. I guessed that." I said scowling. "Listen you two. I'm trying to fight it. If you've had as much

expierience and know what i'm going through than you should understand how hard this is. You two gave into your

emotions. You lost the battle against love and regretted it ever since. I don't want to make those mistakes. I told

myself over and over again for 13 years that I'm not like them. I wouldn't give into my emotions. But right now,

she's breaking my walls down. I just need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk...alone." I said.

I left and walked through the woods. I eventually came to find Naruto pinning Sakura to a tree, with the two of

them french kissing like it's fucking Paris. They let out moans of plesure and it made me sick. "If you two don't cut it

out you'll be moaning for a different reason in about 12 seconds." I shouted. They immediatly stopped. "What's

your problem. It's normal for couples to make out." "Fuck you, Sakura." "Don't talk to her like that!" Naruto yelled.

"What're you going to do about it? I beat your ass down, remember?" "Just, stop it. What's the matter, Gaara. I

know when something's up with you because this is how you act." "I-I'm sorry. The summonings are talking back.

They're accusing me of-...nevermind. It's not important." "it is too important. Hey, what's that key thing. You didn't

have that on yesterday." "Um...no comment." I said. "Oh come on." Sakura said slyly.

"No." I said. "You wouldn't understand, Sakura. I'm just...I can'y-...urrg. Someone won't leave my head. They enter

my thoughts no matter how much I try to get them out." "Who?" Naruto asked. "Hin- No. I can't tell you. You'll jump

to conclusions." "Damage is done." Sakura said. "Why?" Her boyfriend asked. "Hin...really Naruto? Hin-.** Hin**ata

Hyuga." A goofy smile was plastered on Naruto's face. "I knew it!" He shouted. "Shut up! It's nothing. I think about

her uncontrollably. That's it." "That's so cute!" Sakura said sqealing. "This isn't the help I expected you'd give me."

"Oh we'll help you alright. We're gonna set you up." Sakura said punching my arm. "They'd be pissed." "Who?"

"Ryuutarou and Akira. I want the thoughts to go away. I want to look at that girl and feel nothing! NOTHING!" "It

will go away once you admit your feelings to her, they will stop." "But I don't. I don't love her. She- She can't control

me. She can't manipulate me. I WON'T LET HER!" Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped. "You're in denial." Naruto said.

"I'm telling the truth." "you closed off all your emotions at such a young age. They're coming out all at once and it's

overwhelming." Naruto said. "Shut up! You're not a therapist. You're a weak piece of shit who gave into his feelings.

I'm not like you! I'm above you!" "Gaara!" Sakura cried. "Calm down! Emotions are normal. And Hinata won't

manipulate you. That's not in her character. Suddenly, I began to hear and see things.

_"Love is weakness!" - **Akira **"You're pathetic, Gaara!- **Ryuutarou**"You're pitiful, Gaara! You think you're going to live a_

_life where everything goes exactly as you plan. You're a bigger fool than I thought!"- **Kurushimeru** "Emotions make a_

_person weak and pathetic! - **Akira** "You remind me of my cousin." - **Hinata** "Love is a bitch!" - **Akira** "You're a very nice_

_guy. The things you say just- just-" - **Hinata** "There's only one cure to a wound of the heart. It's love." - **Yashamaru**_

**"SHUT UP!"** I screamed. My head pounded. The memories and sayings of the past filled my ears. Sand exploded

out of my gourd and I shot it behind me and destroyed everything in the sand's way. I heavily panted and left

Naruto and Sakura shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

**(The next day. Gaara's P.O.V) **I shook my head violently. "Are you alright?" Ryuutarou asked clearly concerned.

"Fine...I just have a headache." Ryuutarou and Akira looked at eachother and back at me. "I don't know how stupid

you think I am, Gaara. You better tell me the truth because I'm much smarter than you are." I glared at Akira. He

obviosly thinks he's hot shit. "It's nothing. Now, Naruto and Sakura are dragging me to Ichiraku today. I didn't want

to go. But they insisted." "Piss on it. That's fine." Ryuutarou said. I jumped away from them and got back to the

village. "Do you live in the forest or something?" I turned my head to see Sasuke staring at me. "I don't like hotels,

Uchiha." "Neither do I." I just stared at him giving a smirk. "You don't like me much, do you?"

I didn't reply. "That's a shame. I feel like we have a lot in common." "I don't engage in conversation with my

enemies. We're fighting next. I consider you an enemy at the moment." Sasuke chuckled. "Who decided that rule?"

"R-Ryuutarou." "Not you though. I feel like we could actually be pretty good friends given the right situation. Fate

doesn't exactly want that though. I defy fate." "You got hordes of girls surrounding you. I detest that stuff. When

would you even have time?" Sasuke's smirk never left his face. "I detest that stuff more than you." "No you don't." I

began to leave and then Sasuke said, "I know I do because from what I heard from Naruto, you seem to have a girl

up your ass, don't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head around. We got some stares. "Don't

worry, Gaara. I don't know who it is nor do I care. Our fight is in two days. How about we get to know eachother a

little bit. Maybe you'll find out that I'm not so bad." "Naruto and Sakura are dragging me to lunch. As soon as I'm

done with them, sure." He held up his hand and the vanished.

I entered Ichiraku to see Naruto and Sakura talking. "What do you two want? You don't want my company. You

want to talk about something. Let's get to it." Sakura nodded and handed me a piece of paper. It said, "Founding

Snowball" on it. "What the hell is this?" I asked. "It a dance celebrating Konoha's founding." "I'm the Kazekage of

Suna. Why are you telling me this?" "Ask her to it!" Naruto said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Ask Hinata to go to the

dance with you." Sakura said. My jaw dropped. "I can't do that." "Sure you can. The next time you see her, just ask.

What's the worst that could happen?" She said. "I have no crush on her whatsoever!" I shouted. "I prepared for

you to say that." Sakura said handing me another piece of paper." It was titled, "Do you love Hinata, Gaara?

Answer honestly and I can tell you. Not answering honestly won't convince yourself any different." I groaned and

looked at the 10 questions on the shitty piece of paper. I decided to play Sakura's little game, no matter stupid it

seemed. "Pen?" I recieved it and began the worst expierience of my young life.

Question 1: Do you look at her all the time? I sighed and checked "Yes." I feel like I'm going to be honest today.

Question 2: Has your heart ever sped up when you got really close? "You bitch..." I muttered at Sakura as I checked "Yes." The two of them laughed.

Question 3: Is she all you think about? I shook my head and checked "Yes." "You're killing me." I told them.

Question 4: Do you think she is beautiful? I checked "Yes and I've told her" and moved on uncaringly.

Question 5: I know you checked "yes" to the last one. Is that all you see in her? I checked "No."

Question 6: Do you get lost in her eyes? "Yes" I checked.

Question 7: Have you talked for hours and hours? "Yes"

Question 8: Do you care what she thinks of you? "I wish I didn't" I wote after checking "Yes"

Question 9: Has your stomach done flip-flops when talking to her? "Yes"

Question 10: Do you treasure everything she's given you? I clutched the key necklace and checked "Yes."

"Here's your damn quiz. What did I get Mrs. Bitch?" I asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at it. "You love her." Naruto said smiling. "Do not! I'm not dealing with this!" I shouted teleporting."

**(Naruto's P.O.V) **"I can't believe Gaara's in love. I thought this day would never come!" I shouted. "Shhh.. We

aren't finished yet you know. Hinata will be here any minute. The accidental meeting plan didn't work but we can

still talk to Hinata. A few minutes later, Hinata came in and sat down by Sakura. "H-Hello." She said. I looked at

Sakura and I know she noticed it too. She was wearing a necklace. It was a lock shaped like a heart with a small

hole on the bottom of it. It matched Gaara's key necklace. "What's that?" I asked. "Tell you later." She said smiling.

"Hinata, do you like Gaara?" Sakura asked smiling. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "N-No." "Because I think he

really likes you." I said. Her eyes lit up. "Really?" "I don't want to give you details but he seems head over heels.

You should ask him to the festival tomorrow." She immediatly shook her head.

"I-I- No, Naruto. What if he refuses and doesn't talk to me anymore." "What if he accepts and starts loving you."

Sakura replied. "I'm- I got to go." Hinata said jumping up and running out. "How is Gaara gonna know she likes him

if she doesn't ever tell him. It's so obvious. And how does Gaara not see it. I would catch it in a day!" Sakura

laughed. "Naruto, what you just said is so ironic that it's so funny." Ichiraku came over. "You know, Sakura, you're

under Tsunade. You could probably have her invite Gaara. Hinata will show up. It's a fact. If Gaara shows up also,

you could plan something there. Another bowl, Naruto?" Sakura and I stared at eachother. "BINGO!" We both shouted.

**(Akira's P.O.V) "**Lie...Lie...Lie. All he does is lie." I complained. "Maybe he got held up." "Why do you defend him?

He's falling to darkness. If he gives him, his death will come swiftly and inevitibly." "I survived and you survived. You

don't know that." "Did Rika?" "Did Ayame?" We both didn't reply to eachother. "H-Hey you two." I heard. That voice,

the stuttering, I couldn't stand it. We turned to see Hinata. "What could you possibly want?" Ryuutarou asked. She

looked pretty frightened. "I-I-um- is G-Gaara here?" "Have you thought about what I told you? Stay away from us.

Stay away from him." I growled. Her hands began playing with each other. "Why don't you two like me?" I gave her

a death glare and looked at Ryuutarou who nudged his head to the left. I nodded and the two of us turned and left Hinata in the dust.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I kept thinking back to the very small amount of time I listened to Naruto and Sakura. I couldn't

ask Gaara to be my date for anything. He would refuse and get creeped out. After Akira and Ryuutarou left, I just

went home. I had to go to the festival tomorrow and I knew everyone would be all over me then. I still can't believe

that I'm in love again after one month. I will admit that I began to think he was really different after one week but

I'm right back where I started and I hate it. I'm right back to where I started with the stress and the hours of

thinking about him at night. Before I fell back in love, I felt so free and didn't really care how I looked. Now, I have

to make sure I look as good as an ugly person like myself can. I'm going to have a horrible night tomorrow.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I walked next to Sasuke along the hiking trail through the forest. He wasn't that bad. "Is this a

complete waste of your day,Gaara?" He asked. "Not a complete one." "Are you coming to the festival tomorrow?"

"I've decided that the only way I'm going to pull myself is if the Hokage invites me. Only because I'll feel like I

have to." "Is that the only way you'll go?" "Yeah, I just said that." "What if "she" asks you to go?" "Who?" "The one

Naruto was talking about." "Did he say who it was?" "No, he didn't. I told you that." "I don't believe you." "If she

asks you, will you go?" "...I don't know, Sasuke. I don't think she will." The Uchiha snickered. "I believe that was

one of the only times you've ever called me "Sasuke" in the past month. But, let me get this straight. The girl that

has spent time with you every night isn't going to ask you to the festival?" I shook my head.

"I'm going. I'm still kinda hated and people worry that I might start killing again and it might help if I go to social

things." "Is it worth the 12 million dance requests that will surely happen?" Sasuke chuckled. "Probably not." "Then

why the fuck are you going?" "You don't listen very well." I shrugged. "Fine then, Gaara. You be like that." "I always

am." "Not to her, apparently." "Can we change the subject?" "I for one like talking about your love-life. It makes me

see that even the incorruptible can be corrupted." "Oh go to Hell, Sasuke." "Been there and back already, Gaara."

I could tell that Sasuke was just doing this to piss me off. I can't blame him though. I'm the one that gets pissed so

easily. Naruto has told me that Sasuke gets the biggest kick out of my "rants" and will do anything to get me angry.

"So, let me get this straight lover-boy. If this girl, whom you are yet to deny having feelings for, asks you in her

sweet, caring, and loving voice-" My eyes narrowed uncontrollably. The way he complimented Hinata's voice burned

me up inside. -"Gaara, will you be my date for the dance?" He then played with his fingers and stroked them

through his raven-like hair as Hinata did with hers. "If she said those exact words to you and a "no" would crush

her heart and fill her white eyes up with tears, would you refuse her?" "I don't think Hinata-" "I KNEW IT!" He

interrupted with a shout. "WHAT?" "I didn't know it was her. I just took a shot in the dark."

I groaned. Sasuke pulled a fast one on me. "Chalk another one up on the "Sasuke has basically raped me board." I

said rolling my eyes. Sasuke laughed and teleported away. "Odd one isn't he?" I heard a familiar voice which I

didn't like. "You...Are you going to show yourself this time or are you just going to threaten me like you did five

months ago?" "Threaten you..." I didn't turn around. I wanted to listen to what he had to say. "I think I proved I

was right." "Piss off." "Do you love her?" "NO! I DON'T!" "Do what these children tell you and everything I said will

take place. I thought you were above them. Do you think you can resist? Or will you be driven to madness?" I felt

his presence fade." I immediately went to Ryuutarou and Akira. "Your girlfriend stopped by. She wants to see you."

Akira said sternly. "She can wait. We need to search the perimeter." "Why?" Ryuutarou asked. "He's here." The two

of them looked shocked. "Where is he?" Ryuutarou shouted snarling. A ball of dark matter floated in the middle of

us. "I left, maggots. Don't bother. If you want to fight me now, the best thing to do would be to have the Kazekage

control his raging hormones for the Hyuga." "I'm not seeking her out. She comes to me!" I shouted.

Ryuutarou shot fire at the dark cluster and it exploded. "This situation is becoming much more complicated." Akira

commented. "Who cares. In two days, we fight Sasuke. We stay one more week and then we go back to Suna. I

will have no contact with her or anyone else. This will all blow over." Akira and Ryuutarou looked at each other.

"That makes sense to me." The dragon said to the croc. "I'll accept that for now. But only for the sake of not

fighting." "WE GET IT AKIRA! YOU'RE A PACIFIST!" Ryuutarou cried. The two of them began to argue. I didn't engage

but instead uncontrollably thought about her. I thought about her face, her words, her touch, and those beautiful

white eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, the only thing I can say is I tried to make this the best chapter yet. The main villain is introduced. His only strength right now is toying with your mind and playing with your emotions. Because hey, in a story centered around emotions, the villain should toy with them. Is this the best chapter? The end was my favorite scene to write. Akira and Ryuutarou are at eachother's throats again. So, Happy birthday. **

* * *

**CH 16**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Gaara...guests." Those were the first two words I heard exit Ryuutarou's mouth. I slept heavily

and it took a lot to wake me up. When one doesn't sleep for 16 years, I guess they can get pretty tired. Akira claims

that since I lost 16 years of sleep, I lost 10% of my would-be height and I would be 60% stronger. It makes me

even more pissed at my father but hey, I know the truth now. "Team seven..." Akira snickered clearly amused.

Sasuke put his hand up which I guess was his way of waving. "If there was ever a group that has had more drama

than the three of us, its you guys. Let's give them a hand!" I said clapping my hands. Akira and Ryuutarou both

turned and glared at me.

"Oh right, you two don't have hands. Sorry, must have slipped my mind." I said stopping. "Are you done?" Sakura

asked. I nodded. "Gaara, we have something for you from the Hokage." Naruto said holding up a piece of paper. He

shook it violently. "I'm gonna say this once before Ryuutarou beats your ass. Stop waving the damn sheet." Sasuke

chuckled as he apparently always did when I said something "funny." I snatched it from Naruto. Akira hopped on my

shoulder and Ryuutarou peered over it. "Remember this?" Naruto asked 'Damn you, Sasuke...' I thought reading the

top. "KONOHA FOUNDING SNOWBALL? You must be fucking joking!" Ryuutarou shouted. "Oh come on, you three. It

will be fun!" Sakura said. "Do you think they really want us there?" Akira asked me. "I'm not sure." I replied.

"They don't..." Ryuutarou whispered in my ear. "Hinata will be there." Sasuke said smiling. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" I

shouted ripping the sheet into billions of pieces and hurling them on the ground. "Burn it." I ordered. Ryuutarou and

Akira smiled and the dragon shot red flames at it. Sasuke threw his head back in laughter. He then teleported

away. "He's an odd one, isn't he?" Akira said to me. My head suddenly started pounding and everyone around me

exploded into crows. I then fell on my knees.

The pounding in my head worsened as everything around me turned red and black. I clasped my head and let out a

scream. The crows then crowded together and formed a man in an Akatsuki cloak. "Itachi...Uchiha?" I uttered out in

disbelief. He just glared at me as crows flew around him. "You're losing you're mind." He said staring blankly at me.

"I'm well aware of that. I mean, I'm talking to a dead man. Its what having emotions does to someone." "I want

you to hear the truth about me. It might help you see emotions aren't a weakness." Truth? There was a motive

behind Itachi's life? "Speak, Uchiha." "I don't want to tell you. Find my brother." My eyes immediately opened and my

summonings stood over me along with Naruto and Sakura squeezing each other's hands.

"You're losing your fucking mind." Akira said when I looked at him. "I'm going to look for Sasuke...We're going to

have a talk." "About what?" Ryuutarou called. "Itachi..." "What's the need to talk about that murdering psychopath?

HE'S DEAD!" Akira shouted. I pretended I didn't hear him.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I woke up to the usual Hanabi shaking me, saying she was going to hook me up, and all that. She

ran out of the room. I rubbed my eyes and I looked up to see Sasuke standing in the middle of my room. "S-S-

Sasuke? What do you y-you need?" He responded by drawing his sword and slamming it into the wall. "Dude!" I

shouted shocked. "That's what you did to him." "To who?" "Gaara, you stabbed him in the heart." "What?" "You're

driving that man to madness." "What are you talking about, Sasuke." "You should see how angry he gets and what

he does when we talk about you and him." "That's because you're probably making him feel uncomfortable. I know

him." "Then you should know that he's obviously repressing feelings for you." "No way. That's too good to be true."

"You torment him, Hyuga. You're ruining him. He's going nuts, he endlessly fights with Akira and Ryuutarou about

you, and he can't shake you from his mind. I'm not a love doctor but you have the fish on the hook, lady. Are you

going to reel him in?" That was a strange question.

"I like him if that's what you're asking." Sasuke pulled the sword out of the wall. "But I don't know what I'm doing.

I've never had a boyfriend before." "And you tell this to Sasuke Uchiha? And I thought Gaara was out of his mind.

Okay, just tell him how you feel. I believe he likes you. Gaara is my friend now. I don't like to see him lose it.

Actually, scrap that because I do. But, he hasn't had any experience either. Don't let that stop you." "My father

would kill me." That didn't stop, Sasuke. "If you're going to let that old buzzard dictate what you do and you're not

willing to break the rules a bit to be with Gaara then you obviously don't really care." I looked away from him. "Now,

I'm trying to get Gaara to go tonight but his stubborn attitude and denial is getting the better of me. I want you

know I'm trying. I'm trying for you and for him." I nodded at him and Sasuke was gone as quickly as he appeared.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **"What's the difference between a sin and shame?" I asked. "What?" Akira asked smiling. "The

sin is sticking it in. The shame is taking it out." The two of us howled with laughter. "Oh I got one." The crocodile

replied smirking. "Men screw with dicks. Women screw with minds." We both laughed again. "Yes, yes, and then

Gaara would go do something incredibly stupid." I smiled for I knew what he meant. "You know what they say,

Akira, "Surprise sex is the best thing to wake up to." He smiled back and said, "Unless, of course, you're in prison."

We cackled like children. We were both in a good mood and I think it was for the same reason. I, for one, was

proud of Gaara. He told Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to basically stick their theory up their asses and sent them

packing. I know what he's going through and I know if anyone can shake his feelings, its him. "Let's face, crocky,

we're only acting like friends now because Gaara proved you wrong." I commented smiling. "So he did. I was

wrong. He resisted them. He resisted the Hyuga skank."

"Akira...who was Itachi Uchiha?" "What does it matter? He's dead." "I don't know who he was. Tell me now!" I said

sternly. "Itachi Uchiha massacred the entire Uchiha clan sparing only Sasuke, his younger brother. He was one the

strongest shinobi of this generation, possibly even the strongest. Sasuke hunted him down and killed him." "The

two of us have a lot in common with this Itachi guy. I killed your entire family. You killed my entire race. I don't buy

it." "Buy what?" "Itachi wasn't killed skilfully. NO WAY! NOT A SHOT IN HELL!" "Itachi killed because he was selfish.

JUST LIKE YOU!" "Really, Akira? Really? I killed everyone to stop a demon from infecting our world. You killed for

revenge on me. That is selfish." "If I killed you now, it would be selfish." "Don't start your shit, Akira. Gaara is my

control. If he isn't here, you might die." "SPIN THE WHEEL, JACKOFF! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" "You should be." "Are

you playing stupid, or is it even an act?" "Akira, your family tree wasn't a tree. It was a fucking cactus. Everyone on

it was a prick!" The tension between us was getting so thick. I'm at my breaking point with this twit. If he jumps at

me, I'm gonna kill him.

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ryuutarou gave me a fake smile and turned around.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN IN HELL!" I screamed after him. "At least you'll be next to me." I was enraged. I wanted to

kill that son of bitch so badly. He doesn't deserve to be walking around freely. He wasn't punished. He is alive and I

have to see him everyday. I'm sleeping next to the one that killed my love right in front of my face. "Akira, Akira,

Akira." I heard a deep voice fill my head. "You know, you're a complete hypocrite." "Who are you?" I

muttered. "My name is Omi." He said. "Omi? You're the one that gave Gaara power to defeat Kurushimeru. What

the hell do you want with me?" "I just want to talk." "I don't want to talk to you. You're scum." "And you're a

hypocrite." "You, a demon, gave Gaara the power to repel a demon. That's hypocrisy." "I have a reason for

everything I do. I'm just here to inform you that you're the one that said, "Emotions make a person weak and

pathetic.", right?" "Yeah." "Even now, you're still in love with Rika." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are. That emotion led to

anger and hate, two more emotions." "Shut up." "You're the most emotional one in your little triangle." "SHUT UP!

GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEMON!" My entire body went numb. "Screaming won't save you from my words." "I'M GONNA

KILL YOU!" "You say this to an immortal. Take my word, Akira. I'd say the one most likey to give into his emotions

here is you, not Gaara. You're going to slit Ryuutarou's throat while he sleeps."

I thrashed my head. "NO! I'M STRONGER THAN THAT!" I heard his taunting laugh in my ears. "I can give you power.

If you want to overpower Ryuutarou and not think it through, I can help you." I screamed as I felt his presence

enter my skin and it sent a burning sensation throughout my body. "Inazuma, right?" He asked. I rolled up into a

ball against my will and felt the electricity generate. "RYUUTAROU, LOOK OUT!" I shouted. I became a ball of

electricity and shot at him like a rocket. His head turned and he flapped his big wings and shot fire at me. Omi's

laugh still haunted me and sent a chill down my spine. "It seems you broke through for now. Don't you worry, I will

be back." I felt the burning again and Omi was gone. "What the fuck was that about?" I heard Ryuutarou cry out.

"Omi... he's here now too." "I'm sending Gaara a message. Tell me what happened."


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I landed in the village and scanned around. It was still very early in the day. I couldn't seem to

stop thinking about ripping the sheet. I felt like I shouldn't have done it. I couldn't think of why but I felt like it was

a mistake. Out of nowhere, I got a mind-call from Ryuutarou. "Get back here. Omi attacked Akira." I gasped in

shock. I've been attacked by that monster before too in our battle with Kurushimeru. He can't manifest himself and

prays on your fear, doubt, anger, sadness, and other negative emotions. Attacking the most easily angered

member of our group was genius. Sasuke will have to wait. This was urgent.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"Hi TenTen. Hi Ino." I said to my two best friends when I arrived at TenTen's house. Our plan was

to spend the day together before going to the dance. "So, what're you planning to try to accomplish tonight,

Hinata?" TenTen asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied. When she gave a confused look, I

pointed at the picture of her and Neji causing her big eyes to fill with tears. "I-I'm sorry." "Don't be. I need to just

let it out. I still haven't cried until now." I was about to say Neji's death was my fault but Gaara's comforting voice

filled my head. _"It's only your fault if you continue to tell yourself it is. You need to put it all out, okay?"_ Ino stayed quiet

as she usually did but soon brought up the topic I have a feeling TenTen was trying to. "Are those rumours true,

Hinata?" "What rumours?" "You and Gaara "have the hots for each other" according to Naruto and a few others. I

shook my head. They both glared at me. "Well, maybe a little, okay yes. For me anyways, the answer is yes." They

both squealed and I blushed like crazy. "Is he coming tonight?" I shook my head. Sasuke made it clear he was

"trying" and I knew that meant Gaara wants nothing to do with tonight. "WHAT?" They both shouted. "I'm not

having it. I'm helping you get him to dance with you tonight. Come on!" Ino shouted grabbing my hand. TenTen

followed us chuckling. I guided them to Gaara's camp in the forest but the sight wasn't a good one. "Not now..." We

heard Ryuutarou muttered. Akira was on the ground shaking with wide eyes and shaking.

"How long has he been seeing things?" We heard Gaara ask. "Started as soon as I sent you that message."

"Fire...blood...screaming..." Akira moaned as his eyes rolled into his head. "What's happening?" I asked. Gaara

nodded at Ryuutarou and came over to us. "Akira's been attacked by a demon. We're trying to snap him out of this

trance. Can you leave?" He asked. "God...I'm so sorry." I said patting his shoulders. He took my hand and pulled me

towards him. He put his other arm around me. "Don't ever apologize, Hinata. This isn't your fault. This is my fault. I

let this demon enter our lives." "Don't say that. It's not." His grip tightened. "Please leave. If the demon possesses

you, I'll never forgive myself." I put my hands on his side. I didn't care what Ino or TenTen thought. "Please, be

careful. The supernatural is beyond the physichal. Demons are very powerful." "You're talking to the one that had

one sealed within him for 16 years. I know. That's why you need to leave." I began to cry. Demons frighten me. I

have such an intense paranoia that when someone mentions a demon or a snake, I get very uncomfortable.

"Don't cry, Hyuga. I'm no stranger to demons. I'll be fine." "Please be careful. Know your limits." "This group has no

limits." He replied. Akira let out another shriek. "I need to pull it out of him." I fell into his arms and he put his own

around me. "Thanks..." "For what?" I squeaked out in between my sobs. "For caring. But now, you need to go

because I care about you. I released when he did and the three of us turned around and left. "If that wasn't so

upsetting, I'd comment on how cute you two acted." TenTen said chuckling.

**(Gaara's P.O.V)** They left but my stress was very high as was my guilt. I opened a bag and took out the jewel

which exorcised demons which Kurushimeru guarded. It glowed green as it did when a demon was present. It

floated. "Go back to Hell from once you came!" I shouted. The jewel floated above Akira as it had once did and

shocked him. "You're not welcome here, Omi!" Ryuutarou yelled. After a few hours, the black energy was sucked

into the orb. I felt the energy. "It's not him. It's not Omi." I said. Akira was still shaking in shock. "That's not his

energy." We sat in silience. "Gaara, does true evil ever die?" Ryuutarou asked after awhile. I thought for a bit at his

unusual question. "No, Ryuutarou. Their impact lasts forever. But, evil isn't born. It is created. It's created by

weakness, want, and desire. The purest man alive has wants. Those wants, if tweaked and pulled at, can influence

people so strong to do bad things to people they care about. It makes them monsters and heartless, something

most of the evil things weren't all their lives. Evil is a plague. It will always be here. It will never go away. It is

forever. Evil and good are like time and space. They will never go away. As long as people are corrupt, greedy, hurt,

deceived, or enraged, death will result. What matters is that you can have the courage and the heart never

to sway from what's right. Just remember, we are here to support one another. We help each other. I know we

hate this word but we have to love each other to overcome every obstacle in our way. Whether it be demons,

Sasuke, or some bitch that lies to us. But, even in the darkest night, light follows. Good and evil are within

everyone. Whatever one you focus on more is the one that will show. Hinata, for example, is as pure as the sun.

She is nothing but positive because she looks at everything in a way that is positive. She's like an angel.

Demons try to make you focus on the negative. If you don't fight them off, they will corrupt you, torment you, and

kill your soul. They want nothing more than to drag you to their domain. A place where there is no light. A place

where there is no joy. A place where angels can only fall on their faces and die." Ryuutarou and Akira looked at

each other. "You are still as smart as can be, Gaara. Don't ever lose it." Akira said. "Never..."

* * *

**That was my first monologue ever. Yay Me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Ryuutarou, look after Akira. I'm going to find Sasuke." "Of course." "Thanks for not arguing." He

nodded and I hopped back into the village. "Looking for me." I heard him say. "The answer to your question is

Naruto told me you were seeking me out to talk about someone." "Your brother, Itachi, what's this "truth" about

him?" He got panicked and put his finger by his lips. "Nothing. He was evil." "He told me to find you. What has he

been hiding even after his death?" "Huh? He told you to find me. Jeez, you are losing your mind." "I'm serious." "I'll

cut you a deal, big man. You come to the dance tonight and I'll tell you what you want to know." I got angry. "We

have a fight tomorrow, but I have no problem with spilling the last Uchiha's blood all over the ground right now."

"Temper...Gaara. Would Hinata like that?" "I don't give a flying masturbating macaw what she thinks, Sasuke." He

laughed like a child. "So I'll see you there, I assume." I put my hands over my face. "One condition..." "What's that,

ginger?" "You're telling Akira and Ryuutarou, not me." "Is someone scared of them? Fine, I'll do it."

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **"WHAT?" Ryuutarou growled. "You three are coming to the dance tonight, that's what?" Akira

glared at Gaara. "It's so I can learn about his brother, not what you're thinking." "Why does his psychopathic, evil

brother matter. Gaara, Itachi Uchiha is DEAD! You never knew the man. Why do you care?" "He appeared to me in a

hallucination. His spirit must have placed some kind of genjutsu on me." "Spirit...spirits can't come back and use

jutsu." Ryuutarou cried. Gaara's eyes narrowed at him. "She is a special case." Akira added. "Itachi said he wants

to help me see emotions aren't a weakness. He said to find Sasuke to hear the truth about him." The two of them

burst out into laughter. "Itachi believed that emotions aren't a weakness? Bullshit! He was more cold then anyone

I've ever met!" "You met my brother?" "Kisame too." "Tell us about it." Ryuutarou yelled. "What relevance does it

have to any of you?" I was getting curious. I like hearing stories about my brother. It makes me feel a bit closer to

him. "Tell me, croc. I want to know." I demanded. Akira shrugged. "As you wish."

**(Akira's Flashback)**_ I stood on a cliff. "That's no Jinchuuriki. That's just a crocodile. Pein was wrong." I heard a raspy _

_voice behind me. **"These people want something, Akira."** Aruji said from within my head. "And the sky is blue?_

_Really, I was unaware you thought I was retarded." **"Be on your guard. You want revenge on Ryuutarou, right?" **_

_"No shit." I said back. I turned around to see a half-man -half fish thing with a man with kinda long black hair standing_

_next to him. My mind identified them as Kisame and Itachi very quickly. "Do you two need something?" "I do sense an_

_unusual energy within him though." Itachi said to his partner. Kisame reached and pulled the great blade, Samehada, off _

_of his back. "Whoa, Kisame. I'm not fighting you right now." I said backing up a bit. He flashed a wicked smile. "I am _

_pretty famous. But, we are here for the demon within you. So, put up or shut up and come with us." "I can't do that._

_What makes you think I'm what you're looking for." Something suddenly lifted me up and I noticed Itachi wasn't at his_

_old spot. "Something is different about you. I only want to know one thing." I heard him say. I thrashed in his arms_

_wildly trying to escape. "If you don't stop moving, I'm going to slice your bottom jaw off." Kisame growled. I stopped_

_moving out of fear. "Are you a host for one of the nine-tailed beast?" I shook my head. "I have a demon, yes. But he isn't_

_one of the Bijuu." Itachi dropped me to the ground and Kisame hoisted Samehada upon his back. "If we find out you're_

_lying, bad things will happen to you." Itachi said darkly as he glared at me. I glared back. "They already have." I replied.I_

_stared into his eyes and his Mongekyu Sharingan spun into my view. "Amaterasu..." He muttered. My glare turned to_

_fear as black flames shot out of my body and burned. I let out shrieks of pain and the two ninja walked away._

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Akira finished his story and it left me puzzled. "Itachi was and is the most powerful being I have

ever met. He could kick your ass in a few minutes, Gaara." He concluded. Sasuke looked like he was in deep

thought but finally said, "The dance is about to start. You two coming?" My summonings nodded. We walked into

the Chunin Exam stadium. "So, why don't you two find Gaara a place to sit." Sasuke ordered my summonings. "I

don't know who the fuck you think you are but I don't take orders from scum!" Ryuutarou cried clearly offended. "he

wants to talk to Gaara...alone." Akira said hopping away. After they left, Sasuke grabbed my face and directed it.

"There she is." He said. Hinata was talking with her friends. She had on a very pretty vanilla dress which went

down to her knees. It sparkled gold in the light. Her pretty eyes landed on me and her face lit up. "She's looking

right at you." Sasuke whispered. "She's looking at you." I whispered. "You've run out of excuses." She waved and

gave a loving smile.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **He came...He actually came. I squealed inside my mind. "He sure dressed well. Didn't even take

off the damn gourd." Hanabi muttered standing next to me. "There's a reason for that." I said. Gaara's gaze never

left mine. I saw him look at my dress and back up at me. "Psst..twirl." Ino whispered. "What?" "Twirl, spin, make

him check you out. Tease him." She whispered. I shrugged and did a twirl in my dress. "Wink too." My sis added. I

winked at Gaara. Sasuke nudged him and I could tell I had made him blush.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Dude, she wants you." "She does not, Sasuke. Shut up." "She's trying to look hot for you." "Stick

your sword down your throat. I'm going to say hello and then I'm sitting with Akira and Ryuutarou." "But-" "END OF

STORY!" I shouted making everyone turn at me. Sasuke followed me. "Tell her she looks nice." "I will." Hanabi

backed away from her sister. She fell into my arms. "I'm so glad you're here." "Don't be. I have a very angry dragon

and an even angrier crocodile to entertain. "I'm still happy you're here." "You look gorgeous." I said. "And you look

dashing as usual." We hugged again and Sakura made a heart with her hands which only I saw. I gave her the finger

and teleported up into the stands. "...At least there's food."Ryuutarou suggested. I sighed. 'Itachi, this better be

good.'


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **One second, he was in my arms, the next he wasn't, It reminded me of how fast one could

just...not be there anymore. Sometimes, they might never be back. I looked up at Gaara and our eyes met. I began

to worry. If he was going to sit up there the entire night and not hang out with me, I would go crazy. I don't like

being teased and with the man I'm crushing on just sitting there, I feel like a cat being teased with a ball of yarn. I

kept turning my head and turning it back. Akira was talking and something he said made Ryuutarou laugh and

Gaara gave a slight smile. "He's here." I heard Sasuke say. "Yeah...but so are they." I replied nudging my head at

the summonings. "It was the best I could do. I'm sorry." "Its not your fault. Maybe they will leave." "I'll have a talk

with him. I want to see you two together." I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke. I just hope it happens soon. I've

been having dreams about it lately." He just stared at me like he was waiting for me to continue. "And I'm starting

to...crave him. Is that wierd?" He shook his head and vanished.

**(Gaara 's P.O.V)** "Tomorrow, this place will be filled with the blood of a scum, Uchiha. There's no reason for

celebrating. At least not the day before a battle." Akira said. "You really have to get over this whole non-violence

thing, Akira. We have to be ready to kill in one second when someone threatens Suna." Ryuutarou complained. I

sat in the stands staring at her. I couldn't help myself. Akira and Ryuutarou continued bickering at one another as I

stared at her. Everyone else was dancing to the crappy pop song. She didn't though. She just leaned against the

wall and shut her eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off her no matter how hard I tried. Every vibe in my brain told me

to turn my headbut my body wouldn't listen. "I'm going to snap your neck, Akira!" "We all know it can't be snapped.

I HAVE NO BONES!" Their screaming shot me back into reality and I just gave my glare at them letting them know to

shut up. "She's all alone." I heard Sasuke's familiar voice. I just turned and shook my head at him. "Uchiha, go away

before I kick your ass." Ryuutarou barked. "Both of you, cut it out." I commanded. Sasuke sat down next to me.

"Dude, what are you waiting for. She's right there!" He yelled. Sand shot out my gourd and covered his mouth.

"She'll hear you." I muttered. He brushed it away. "She is waiting for you. Have you seen how many times she's

looked up here?""No…" "Like 58, its only been one hour." My head turned and Akira shook his head and mouthed,

"Resist…" I turned to Ryuutarou who just snorted and turned his head. "Listen, if she says no to you, I will give you

10,000 Ryo and forfeit the match tomorrow. "You don't have-" I began but was interrupted by a bag of cash

slumped next to me. "I stand corrected." I turned to see Hinata staring at me and gave a curious look at the bag of

money. I turned back to Sasuke who crossed his arms. "I don't know how to slow dance and its not even time for it

yet." "Meet Naruto, Sakura, and I outside the stadium in five minutes." Sasuke teleported. "Don't tell me you're

going through with it?" Ryuutarou asked. I turned to them. "I guess I have to." "WHAT?" Akira growled narrowing

his eyes. "Akira, relax. We've warned Gaara so many times. Sometimes, the only way to learn is "the hard way".

Gaara won't listen to us. I guess he will have to learn "the hard way". Come on. Let's go to bed." The two of them

turned and left the arena. I looked back down at Hinata who, of course was staring into my eyes. She looked at the

dance floor and back up at me. The song was still poppy and I wanted no part of it. I didn't move and she looked at

the ground and shut her eyes. I took this time to vanish and appeared outside. "Lover-boy is here." Sakura said

clapping. "Piss off, pinky." I said harshly. "My my my, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" "My mom's dead…" I said

shutting her up. Sasuke had some goofy grin on his face and I could tell he was holding back laughter. "This is

awkward." He said chuckling. "We can start by dropping the gourd." Sakura said. My

paranoia sent addreniline shooting through me. I shook my head very quickly. "For

Hinata?" Sasuke asked. I took a deep breath and slowly unstrapped my gourd. "There,

that wasn't that bad." Sakura said smiling, I felt light, weak, and pathetic without my

gourd and it horrified me. I took several deep breaths. This was for her and I could do it.

'Oh, Hinata already was controlling me. Akira was right "Okay then, Gaara. Sakura and I

will demonstrate for you." Naruto said smiling at the

pink-haired girl making her blush. Naruto took her hand and put his hand on Sakura's back. Pinky then put her hand

on Naruto's shoulder. They swayed to the right. "I got it." I said. I teleported back into the stands and my eyes

landed on Hinata. I felt really weird inside. This was not like me. This isn't how I raised myself to be. I didn't even

know how to approach her. Then, I heard the slow song come on. It was the same feeling you get when a huge

thunderbolt crashes down. It's now or never. And hell, I get $10,000 if she says no. Sand surrounded me and I

teleported down beside her. "H-Hello, G-G-Gaar-r-ra." She stammered. God, she was so beautiful. It was driving me

nuts. "Um, Hinata…" "Yes?" "Would you possibly like to, uh, dance?" Her white eyes widened. "Oh Gaara, I thought

you'd never ask. She smiled from ear to ear and grabbed my hand. I felt myself smiling at her. I put my arms around

her just like Naruto did except my hands were shaking like crazy. "Is something wrong, Gaara?" "I'm...nervous."

"Don't be. You have nothing to worry about." We started up and I spoke first, "I've been

wanting this." "So have I. I have more than anything on this world." "Really?" "Yeah, You mean so much to me." I

squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "I was worried, Gaara." She muttered softly. "About what? What in

God's green earth do you have to be worried about? You're sweet, gorgeous, smart, and so caring. You have

nothing to be worried about." "I was just worried another one of my dreams wouldn't come true." Joy filled my

heart. "You deserve to have every dream you've ever dreamt come true, Hinata." She closed her eyes and turned

her head to the left. She was so pure. Every move she made, she made with grace. "Angel…" I whispered. She

looked into my eyes. "What?" "You, you're an angel." She shook her head. "I'm nowhere near perfect. Nobody

seems to notice me. I try and try but nobody notices me. Nobody cares." "Someone noticed. Someone does care.

Someone cares about you more than life itself." "And you're what's getting me through everything." We sat in

silence for thirty seconds. "You're my best friend." She whispered. "I can be myself when I'm with you. You accept

me for more than just my blood. I'm not just a Hyuga. I'm Hinata. You see me as Hinata. My dad sees me as a

Hyuga. I can't talk to him about anything. You comfort me more than he ever did." I could see her eyes watering.

"Don't you cry. If you cry, I will too." I pulled her in closer and wrapped my arms around her. "I just want you to be

happy, Tenshi." _(Angel)_ She returned my embrace and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're going to start calling me

that, aren't you." "Well, I need a nickname for you then." She smiled at me sweetly.

"You make me happy, Ouji." She whispered. "Ouji?" _(Prince)_ I questioned. Than nickname horrified me. I

remembered that dream...the horrifying dream. "You're my prince…" She whispered. Our

foreheads and noses touched. We were so close and it made my heart start racing [that my heart started racing

. I then heard clanging as my necklace had hit hers. I looked at them and noticed they had a very similar pattern.

Mine was a key and hers was a heart shaped padlock. I took the key, put it in the hole, turned it and unlocked the

heart. She looked at me and smiled lovingly. "It's one of those necklace pairs." I said. "It's the key to my heart,

Ouji. You have it.." I closed my eyes again. 'It's time to just say it.' I thought. "Tenshi, I'm done holding this in. I

just want to let it out." "What is it?" "I'm done lying to Naruto and Sakura. I'm done lying to Sasuke. I'm done lying

to Akira and Ryuutarou. I'm done lying to you and I'm done lying to myself." She squeezed my hand as I took a

deep breath. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga." I whispered in her ear, She brought her lips up close to mine. "I love you

too, Gaara. I leaned forward and stole a kiss from her. It was about fifteen seconds long. Time seemed to

stop in that one little kiss but I knew when we parted it had only been a few seconds. "You don't know how much

I've been craving that, Tenshi." "That was a perfect end to a perfect night."


	20. Chapter 20

**CH 20**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"YOU WHAT?" Akira screamed with Ryuutarou's jaw open. "I-I-I kissed her." I repeated. "ARE YOU

INSANE?" The crocodile cried. "I think you've forgotten how things work around here." Ryuutarou said. "We agreed,

"NO GIRLS." And you go ahead and suck the Hyuga's face. That's completely against our rules." "I ACCEPTED THE

FACT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DANCE WITH HER! I KNEW AS SOON AS WE LEFT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK

DOWN FOR SWEET ONE WITH THE PRETTY FACE AND THE HUGE RACK!" I shut my eyes and cringed at his comment. I

hear comments like that all the time and I'm sick of them. "Stop being a child, Akira. For your information, we

connect very deeply and its not about how we look." "But you still think she's hot, I assume right." "I think she's

beautiful." "AND IT CONTINUES! GAARA, SHE'S PLAYING YOU LIKE SHOGI!" "She said I was dashing last night." The

two of them rolled their eyes. "She wasn't lying. I know when someone is lying to me. I have been lied to so many

times, I can tell. She meant it. Everything Tenshi said last night, she meant." Ryuutarou and Akira looked at

each other. "Tenshi? Why are you calling her Tenshi." "I think she's an angel." "Angels don't exist. God does NOT

exist. HEAVEN DOES NOT EXIST!" Ryuutarou screamed. Ryuutarou's anti-religion animosity always caught me off

guard. We've had bad experiences with demons and I think he believes there isn't any good left in this world and it

breaks my heart.

"You know what you two, I'm done with this. I'm the leader of this group because I'm the only one that can control

the emotions that are boiling within him. And you know what. I'm in love with her. I admit it! I'll scream it from the

fucking rooftops. She loves me back. We admitted it to each other. AND SO FUCKING WHAT! IF I WANT TO FUCKING

DATE A GIRL, WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH THAT? HINATA IS SUCH A GREAT GIRL AND I LOVE HER! FUCK YOU

TWO!" The two of them were shocked. "I HOPE YOU TWO FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER! YOU HATE LOVE BECAUSE IT

WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU? I'M AFRAID YOU'VE MISSED THE POINT ENTIRELY! LOVE NEVER ENDS! LOVE MAKES

LIFE EASIER! YOU BASTARDS WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE THE ONES THAT LOVED YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" That cut

Akira and Ryuutarou deep and I immediately regretted saying it. I saw tears forming in their eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry

guys. I'm just so in love with her and-...I'm really losing my mind." "I just- wanna be alone for a bit." Akira choked

out hopping behind the log. "I miss Ayame, Gaara." Ryuutarou admitted lowering his head. I came over and put my

arms around his neck and hugged. "This may seem girly. But you're gonna be very big soon and I won't be able to

do this anymore. This entire trip has been absolute hell for all three of us. We are leaving tomorrow. We are going

to fight Sasuke and then leave. We need to get back to Suna and just regroup. I'll get away from Hinata for half a

year and I can hopefully shake my feelings for her." "Do you love her?" "Yes, with all my heart." He paused and

then said something which sent a chill down my spine. "Can you imagine what it would be like to listen to your

enemy cut, shred, and mutilate her when you're right there?" I released my grip on his neck and shook my

head."I'm gonna go comfort Akira. Doesn't Sasuke owe you something." I nodded. "It can about two hours when

we see him in a war zone." Ryuutarou trying to comfort Akira right before our big fight with Sasuke... We're fucked..."

**(Hinata's P.O.V)** "And he kissed me." I told Hanabi who shrieked with joy and gave me a hug. "WE DID IT! WE

HOOKED YOU UP!" She did some dance but then stopped when our father walked into the room. "What's going

on?" He asked sternly. "N-Nothing." "Hanabi..." He said even more stern. "Nothing." He just glared at the two of us.

"I heard something about hooking you up, Hinata. You know very well I'm going to arrange your marriage to

produce the best possible heir to our clan. Who is this man?" I sighed. "It's G-Gaara." His eyes widened. "The

Kazekage?" "Yes, and if you would've actually came last night, you would know what a gentleman he is." "I don't

care! He isn't from our village! He isn't an option and you're going to break whatever bogus relationship you have

with him tonight!" Sasuke's voice rang in my head. _"If you're going to let that old buzzard dictate what you do and _

_you're not willing to break the rules a bit to be with Gaara then you obviously don't really care."_ "No, I'm not going to do

it. Gaara's sweet and caring. He actually supports me, unlike you, dad. I'm not going to do anything you ask me

until you show me some respect. I hate you!" I shouted shoving him and running from the house.

**(Kiba's P.O.V) **"He kissed her. I saw it with my own two eyes, Kiba." Shino said. I stroked Akamaru's back. "You

just can't seem to get her." "I know! I'm trying." "What are you going to do?" "Just shut up and let me thing, bug-

juice. I tolerated her feelings for naruto because they were since childhood. But, when Gaara comes in in one month

and kisses her and i can't get anywhere with her in 8 years, that's when i draw the line. Hinata will be mine!" As I

said this, Shino and the environment around me erupted into flames and everything turned to nothing and i heard a

dark voice in my head. "Kiba, you pathetic, worthless, souless, little cock. You are absolutley hopeless." I growled.

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you?" "My name is Omi. What I am is none of your concern. I have a plan to

help you in your little quest." "What?" "I see you're jealous of him. You're jealous of what he has in his arms. I see

you want her. I see you will do anything to get her. You will do anything to talk with her. Here's a tip, don't use

games to get her to talk with you and not think someone knows. _I am always watching you__. I do nothing but watch_

_you. We, demons, are constantly are waiting for our moment to seize control. I know every sin you've ever committed. I _

_know how you murdered your sister in cold blood. I know about every time you whacked off to that she-male you saw in_

_the cloud village. Don't you know that Hinata doesn't care about you. Don't you know its Gaara she wants. Not you and_

_you're fucking building-block bullshit or whatever childhood game you used to play with her."_ I began to feel as if I were

on fire. _"If you want Hinata, listen to my advice. But remember, in doing this, you are selling your soul to me...to **him,**_

_**the ruler of darkness.**" _I nodded. "Speak..."

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"Who the fuck does Gaara think he is? THAT WAS TOTALLY CROSSING THE LINE!" I shouted. "We

crossed the line first you know." I heard Ryuutarou. "He insulted them He insulted my family, friends, and my Rika.

I'm still recovering and now I'm reminded you killed her. This isn't what we needed right before we have to team up

with him again." "Akira, love does crazy things to people. It makes them not behave like them. Love is the slowest,

nicest, and sweetest form of suicide. It's the poisoned candy, if you will. We insulted the one he's feeling these

emotions for. I mean, you said she was a liar. You said she was using him. You made fun of her developement.

that's not easy for a man to sit through. You would know. he says one thing about Rika and you're over here

weeping like a five year old." "What's your point? Is it that we just let Gaara die?" "...if it comes to that, yes. Now,

we need you in this fight. Are you coming?" I smiled. "Sure."


	21. Chapter 21

** CH 21**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Pushed back? What do you mean it's pushed back?" I asked Tsunade. Akira and Ryuutarou

scoffed behind me. "Hiashi Hyuga has been murdered, Gaara. We need to just take a few days to mourn him." I

gasped. "T-That's Hinata's father!" I gasped. "Yeah, just thought you should know the reason seeing you're going

to be her shoulder to cry on. You two are dating, right?" I nodded my head for there wasn't any denying it anymore.

"Then I suggest you go see her. She needs you now more than ever." I nodded. "Thanks, Tsunade." I stood up and

closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was surrounded by fire and my skin began burning. "Omi..." I choked out.

"You were expecting maybe Santa Claus?" His voice filled my brain. "What do you want?" "To tell you the time for

my attack is near. I've successfully absorbed enough emotion to manifest myself into small insects like bees." I felt a

presence behind me and I quickly turned to see a white wolf. It's eyes were mismatching colors of green and

orange. I had seen this same wolf in a dream a few months back. "And soon, I will rid this world of the plague

known as humanity." It said with Omi's voice. I put everything together. "You're Omi! You sent me a dream all those

years ago. Why now? Why me?" "Because I needed people easy to manipulate. You, Akira, Ryuutarou, and

Kurushimeru were obviously the easiest. When you're angry at one another, your hatred becomes..._delicious._" That

adjective was chilling. "So, to return your generosity in making my comeback a possibility, I did you a favor a few

minutes ago and manifested as a Black Widow and killed Hiashi Hyuga." I clenched my fist. "BASTARD!" I shouted.

The wolf began circling me but continued talking. "But of course, I made it look like a murder with my telekinetic

powers. That man was going to make Hinata dump you." I stayed silent. "Along with that, I told you when we first

met, I feed on negativity towards my actions . So, along with sadness, Anger, hate and rage are present as well

from tons in this village due to my actions. This makes my return much easier." I felt his wicked smile and piercing

laugh make my skin tremble. "I'm going to stop you, demon. You won't harm this world." He gave a chuckle and

continued circling me. "Well then why don't you just stop me right now. Or how about you tell them what really

happened when you wake up?" I said nothing. "BEACUSE YOU WANT HIM DEAD! The death you now wish for Hiashi

now that you know what he was going to make Hinata do and how he treated is now a reality." As much as I hated

agreeing with a demon, what he was saying made sense. "You're not my biggest threat, Kazekage. There is one

man that I revealed myself to even before you. But, he refused because of that fucking punk, Naruto. He claims he's

a changed man. the bad keep turning good because of him. Well, there will always be true evil not persuaded my

earthly emotions like he was. I guess someone like me is going to have the very good..._turn very bad!_" "God will

protect me." "I CANT BELIEVE YOU, GAARA! WHERE IS YOUR GOD RIGHT NOW?" I stared at the ground. "HE'S IN

HEAVEN, WONDERING HOW TO MAKE THIS WORLD A CRUELER PLACE!" "Liar." "We'll see. Close your eyes and open

them again. We're done here. I opened my eyes to see Akira, Ryuutarou, and Tsunade staring down at me. "Are

you alright?" Ryuutarou asked. I nodded and stood up. All that mattered to me now was Tenshi, my lover, my

partner, my light."

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I was a mess. I had just found about my father's death an hour ago and I was holding my sister

very tightly. We were both crying. "Why did this have to happen?" My sister shrieked out in between her sobs. Ino

and TenTen were there for me as well. They always were. But, they just couldn't cheer me up. The last thing I said

was, "I hate you." to my father. That wasn't true. I knew in my heart that there was only one person that could

cheer me up and he wasn't here He had to go to a meeting to be told his fight was going to get pushed back most

likely. "Someone's here to see you, sis." Hanabi said releasing her grip on me. I looked up and saw Gaara. He was

finally done at his stupid meeting. I ran and threw myself in his arms and rested my head on his strong, muscular

arms. "Tenshi, I'm so sorry." He said embracing me. "It's okay, Ouji. Just, hold me for a bit. I need you." "I won't let

go." He replied. I felt all eyes on us. "What's the point of loving so much when you know that every ounce of that

love will be turned to pain within a lifetime. Why does nothing last forever?" I heard him recite. "Huh?" I sobbed.

"It's just a quote from Ryuutarou. He asked that question right when we were laying down the rules. I used to

believe in that until I met you." I squeezed him tighter. I felt his lips put a slight pressure on my forehead. I knew he

was kissing it. "It's my fault." "What?" "Do you know what the last thing I said to him was?" "No, what? "I hate

you"! "That still doesn't make the fault yours." "It could have something to do with it. I mean, it could-" I was

interrupted by his lips on mine and he was kissing me again. "Don't worry so much." He said when we pulled apart

from each other. "I'm not anymore...thanks to you." I replied after awhile. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled

him forward to give him another one and wrapped my arms around him again when we were done and he did the

same."


	22. Chapter 22

**CH 22**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I held Hinata in my arms who was crying tears. 'I did this.' I thought to myself. Allowing that

demon to enter was the worst mistake I've ever made. I kept trying to fight it. The more I blamed myself for Omi's

actions, the more powerful he would become. "How long can you stay?" I heard her sqeak in between her sobs. "As

long as you want, Tenshi. I'll be here as long as you need me." "You'll be here forever then." "How long's forever?"

I asked. "You know what I mean."

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **"I'm glad the fuck's dead." Akira barked. "Why? You should be pissed. It's just another thing

she'll turn to Gaara for." He groaned and replied, "The sooner we get out of this village the better." "It's a nice

place." "Yeah, but the people are sin." As we talked, we heard walking. I turned to see Sasuke crossing his arms

and leaning against a tree. "It seems we've been delayed." He said. I nodded. "Listen, I'm here to talk about

Gaara's girlfriend. "Yeah, beauty and the beast. Of course if I called her "beast" in front of Gaara he'd rip my

toungue out." I replied scowling. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Gaara's beauty is...er _was_ on the inside." Akira replied.

"Now, he's become like the rest of you, TRASH!" Sasuke shook his head. "Gaara's 17, Akira. He's going through that

time and besides, Naruto, Sakura, and I kept trying. Keep rubbing the stones and a flame will spark." "Spare me

your analogies, Uchiha." I growled. "You two don't seem very supportive of your master's decisions. "HE IS NOT

OUR MASTER!" Akira yelled. "Our group is known as _"Saiken" _because we aren't master and slave. We are equal

comerades. We are one. Each of us has very strict rules and one of Gaara's was _"No Girls." _It, like all rules, for his

protection and emotional sanity." Sasuke scowled. "Emotional sanity? Do you hear yourself, crocky? That's

ridiculous!" 'Oh Sasuke, this one fights back. As long as you bark, so will he.' I thought. "You should know about

loss, Sasuke. Your clan was butchered by your evil brother." "My brother isn't evil! Shut it!" "See, you're proving my

point! Emotions are controlling you, Sasuke." The shouted and Akira eventually snapped and jumped at Sasuke.

The Uchiha drew his sword and swung. I flapped my wings blowing Akira away preventing Sasuke from delivering a

decapitation to the crocodile. I turned torwards Sasuke. "Go! We'll deal with your retarded ass in a few days." He

slipped his sword back into his sheath. "Oh and please tell the big man I said "hello." He walked away. Suddenly,

Akira leg sweeped me. "I could've handled him myself!" "You need to learn to trust me! I saved your life again!" He

scoffed. "Aren't you here to support us and to support him?" "I'm here to support this group. My trust is something

that must be earned for you, clit." He said walking away. I suddenly became disoriented and stumbled around. _"Kill_

_him, Ryuutarou. You know you want to." _A dark booming voice began to ring in my head. I heard a loud explosion

and shut my eyes out of instinct. I opened them to see a white wolf with mismatching eyes glaring at me. Evil

surrounded him and I knew this was Omi. "This marks all of us. You've hit us all now. Congradulations!" I barked.

"I'm just pointing things out, dragon. I'm just here to tell you that the sky is blue, grass is green, I'm your biological

father, and lava is orange." "Your my WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief. "You're 530 years old right?" "Yeah..." "That's

when your "dad" struck a deal with me. This deal created you." "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" The wolf snickered.

"You're a wolf! How could you possibly be my real father?" I watched as his molecules broke and he turned into a

dragon. "I can shapeshift. This changes my entire genetic structure. I can implant my DNA anywhere and change it

anytime. Your "dad" needed my help. He needed an heir but he had a problem. His reproductive structure was

fucked up and he couldn't produce children. He came to me. He paid me by selling the soul of...your mother." I

sneered. "So, I kidnapped your mother, and since I didn't want to touch that ugly dragon..." My sneer got bigger. "I

used my demonic powers to surgically implant my DNA into your mother. When she laid your egg, I killed her and

now she is burning with us. Since you weren't his real son, your father never accepted you, Ryuutarou. You are the

biggest lie I have ever created. "THAT'S NOT REAL! YOU'RE LYING RIGHT NOW!" I really wish I was because you, my

son, are a failure! I absorbed energy and sent a blue pulse wave around us. He passed right through it and

transformed back into a wolf. I absorbed the light of the flames and fired my rainbow blast at him. He wasn't there

but I heard his laugh from behind me. "This is my domain. I bring you here when you get overcome with emotion.

Welcome, my son, to Hell. You want to know why you hate God so much? You want to know why you hate Gaara

calling Hinata "Tenshi" BECAUSE TECHNICALLY, YOU ARE A DEMON!" I sneered. "Now kill that bastard, Akira. He

will not order a son of mine around!" I glared at him. "You're not my father. Aruji was not my father. My father's

name is Gaara. You will not get to me. I'm stronger than those two." Omi sneered. "You're breaking through. Well

done. If you don't believe me, get Suna to get a DNA test. You will see, I'm not lying." I opened my eyes to be back

in the forest. I shook my head violently. "It's a lie. It's a lie. He's lying. He's a liar. he's evil. He's scum. He's so

stupid." I let out a scream and shot fire which spread quickly and burned down the entire forest. Omi isn't like

anything we have ever faced. This is going to be rough. I just know it.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH 23**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Darkness fell over Konoha and night began. The air was thick with tension as I thought about Omi

and that he could kill anyone he wanted. "Tenshi," I began. Hinata looked up as she held her sister on the couch. I

sat on a chair crossing my arm and my gourd was next to it. "Yes, Ouji?" "This was obviosly an attack and I don't

want to leave you and Hanabi alone. I'm afraid he'll come back for you." "I was thinking that too. Do you mind if you

stay here the next few days. Ryuutarou and Akira can come too. I-I just need you here. All those times you've

comforted me get me by. I need you now more than I ever have before." I walked over and kissed her cheek. "Of

course we will. I have to go get them. I'm gonna seal every opening with sand and nobody will come in except me. I

want you and your sister to sleep in the same room. Turn on a soothing song and think about good things, talk, do

whatever you have to. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." "I love you too." "I'm going to protect you no

matter what. I quickly ran to the camp to find everything in flames with Ryuutarou wide eyed, wings spread, and

heavily panting. "He's lying. ITS A LIE!" He shouted. "Omi..." I heard Akira say behind me. "He must have done this.

I nodded and said, "He attacked me again too. He can manifest himself now and he killed Hiashi Hyuga." Akira

retained his blank expression and said, "And now you want to stay with your woman for a few nights." I nodded

shamefully. "It's alright. If Omi strikes there again, we'll be right there." "And one more thing, I'm going to comfort

her as I would if you two weren't around. She's going through a very hard time and the last thing she needs is you

screaming at her. Ryuutarou will be able to control himself easily. I'm not so sure about you." "I understand."

"Good, thank you for understanding." We led a shaking Ryuutarou to the Hyuga compound. "You snap him out of

this trance and I'm going to check on the Hyugas." I went into the room where they were and the two girls looked

at me. "How are they?" Hinata asked. How are you, sweetheart? That's what matters." I replied grabing her hand

under the blanket. "I'm okay. I'm just trying to get to sleep and forget about it." "And how are you, Hanabi?" "Same

as her." "I don't want to keep you girls up. I'm gonna be right out here. Remember what I said, just think about the

things that bring you happiness and joy." Hinata tightened her grip. "I'm going to be thinking about you. I'm going

to think about the things you say to me and how kind, sweet, strong, and handsome you are." I smiled. "Thanks.

No one's ever told me anything like that. And you know how gorgeous, sweet, and kind I think you are." "I think

so." "Goodnight, girls. I love you, Tenshi. "Don't go. I'm scared." Hanabi cried out. "It's alright. You're a very strong

girl. You're 12 now, right." She nodded. "I'll be right out here. Ryuutarou was attacked by that demon and I need to

get some info out of him." "Okay." Hinata said before resting her head back down on the pillow.

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"That's bullshit!" I shouted at Ryuutarou's story. "It's the truth. I assure you." "No, I mean what

Omi's telling you. That's a lie." "How do you know, Akira?" I couldn't answer. "All I know is that because of that

story, I'm questioning my entire life and my father's actions. Did he really hate me or did he hate himself because he

thought of himself as a failure. Did Omi plan all the events surrounding us killing my father? I'm doubting everything

that has ever happened to me." At this point, Gaara came into the room and Ryuutarou told him everything. "Omi

claims he's your real father?" "Yeah! What do you think?" The dragon asked. The Kazekage thought for a minute

and finally said, "I think it's a lie. Demons are manipulative. They play with your emotions and lie to you. Don'y buy

it." "I want a DNA test." Ryuutarou said finally. "A what?" Gaara asked. "He wants us to get his genetic coding and

compare it to Aruji's to see if they are blood-related. If they aren't, Omi's his father." I informed. Gaara shook his

head and said, "So beat it. When we get back to Suna, that will be our first order of buisness. "So, you really could

be a demon?" I asked. He nodded. "And that thought just disturbs me." He added. I suddenly heard music playing.

It was soft, feint, and very creepy. "Do you hear that?" Ryuutarou asked. "I do." Gaara replied. "As do I." The

drawers and cabinets began flying open I got the chills. Gaara did too and he breathed and I saw his breath. "This

is getting creepy." Ryuutarou said. I then heard Omi but he was singing. It was very chilling and scared the fuck out

of me.

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.**

**Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. **The glass around us shattered and we gasped.

**When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon, **

**then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night. **The water faucet turned on.

**Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for your little spark**

**He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. **The lights in the kitchen flickered on and off.

**In the dark blue sky you keep, and often my curtains peep.**

**For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky. **The fridge and freezer opened and closed.

**As your bright and tiny spark, lights the traveller in the dark.**

**Though I know not what you are, twinkle twinkle little star. **The chairs fell over all at once.

**Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.**

**Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. **Cabinents swung open and shut faster.

**Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are." **We heard Omi laugh and Gaara suddenly

collapsed and began having a seizure. His eyes rolled into his head. We did everything we could but it just wouldn't

stop He finally stopped after two hours and we felt Omi's presence leave. "He's playing with us." Ryuutarou cried.

"For now." I replied


	24. Chapter 24

**CH 24**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Its been a week since the whole _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _incident. I had serious nightmares

about this entire trip. So when the day came that it was finally time to fight Sasuke Uchiha, I was relieved. I was so

thrilled that I was a few hours away from getting away from this village, away from _her._ I hated Hinata Hyuga, but

at the same time, I loved her. She was always on my mind and I couldn't get her out. I guess I loved her so much

and I hated her fucking guts for that. I recalled Akira and Ryuutarou to have them get extra rest without the

distractions. Hinata cooked breakfast for her sister while I meditated in the next room. I blocked them out and

thought about nothing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes. Hanabi was there with a plate full of

ramen. "Naruto sent this for you. He told me to tell you "good luck." "I fast before battles. I guess Akira rubbed off

on me." She plopped down next to me. "You eat it." She shrugged and began slurping it up. "Hinata went out with

TenTen and Ino to get to the stadium early." "Okay..." "She didn't want to disturb you. But, she did tell me to give

you this." Hanabi slipped a note into my hands. It read, "Don't open until you get back to Suna." "And, thanks." She

added. "For what?" "Being there for us, especially for Hinata." "Its not a problem, really. I'm just doing what anyone

would do." She smiled and playfully flicked my arm. "I see the way you look at her, Gaara. When we ate breakfast

yesterday, you were staring at her with love in your eyes. I can see through your eye shadow." I chuckled and

flicked her back. "I got to go get my seat. You better beat Sasuke today." "I will." "Go get 'em tiger." She urged

before leaving the compound. Five minutes later, I got up and took a deep breath. Sasuke and I did have a lot in

common. We both loved to talk trash to stir up that hate from our opponent. But, force two magnets of the same

pole to come together with force, they repel. When the young Uchiha was angered, it was long lasting and, rageful,

and he held grudges. I walked to the back of the arena where I felt arms around me. I turned to see Hinata. "What

are you doing here, Tenshi. You should be in the stands." "I tried to resist coming to see you, but you're just

irresistable." I smiled and replied, "You are too. Trust me when I say that." "I'm rooting for you. Good luck." We

kissed again before she departed.

I teleported into the arena to see Sasuke with his arms crossed as I always had mine. I went over to the Uchiha

and shook his hand. "How's your girl?" He asked. "Peachy. Thanks by the way." "Just something you'll owe me for

the rest of your life for." "Speaking of debts, your brother...truth...now." I demanded. He shrugged and explained

everything about Itachi Uchiha which changed my entire opinion of the man. He went from heartless killer to pitiful

soul in a matter of minutes. "Itachi was able to put his emotions aside and slaughter everyone except me. Yet, he

still loved and cared for everything. He had emotions and was one of the most powerful Shinobi ever, Gaara. Having

emotions is okay." I clenched my fists. "I'll think about that after I kick your ass, Sasuke." "Wait! Summon them!" I

stood there. "Akira and Ryuutarou, now! We had a scuffle and I want to finish it." I shrugged and summoned my

two best friends. I jumped on Ryuutarou's back and Akira jumped on my shoulder. "That's more like it." Sasuke

snickered. He made hand seals. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" He muttered shooting a massive ball. Ryuutarou spit his

own and the two collided and exploded. Akira leaped from my shoulder and I hopped on sand. Sasuke tool out his

sword and leaped over us. Ryuutarou flapped his wings blowing him towards me. My sand shot at him but he

vanished. "Behind you, Akira!" Ryuutarou shouted. "I'm not stupid!" The crocodile replied making his tail grow steel.

Sasuke and Akira's steel clashed for a bit as I charged up my Sand Tsunami. The huge wave towered above

Sasuke. Ryuutarou swept in and grabbed Akira. The Uchiha bit his own fingers and quickly summoned a huge hawk

to dodge. Ryuutarou absorbed light and fired the huge blast of rainbow energy. "Amataerasu..." Sasuke muttered.

Akira's eyes narrowed and the black flames clashed with Ryuutarou. My sand swirled around the clash but was

reduced to ash my the black flames. "Any ideas?" I asked Akira as Amaterasu began to overpower Ryuutarou.

"Inazuma..." He replied rolling into a ball and spinning. By now, Ryuutarou was running out of breath and

Amaterasu wasn't going any easier. My sand quickly wrapped around the dragon's ankle and yanked him

away."Sasuke's eye was flowing with blood as I hopped on Ryuutarou's back to dodge more black fire. Akira then

shot up and the electric ball exploded into dark flames but kept flying and smacked the hawk. Sasuke sneered and

his hand exploded into electricity. His chidori smacked Akira and the croc landed on Ryuutarou's back covered in

black fire. Sasuke landed on the exam wall panting. I wasn't tired and my summonings weren't either. "Not even

sweating?" He asked. Ryuutarou replied by firing red flames at the wall which Sasuke jumped away from to dodge.

"Sasuke, this won't be like last time. This time, you're going to lose." "We've only just started." he replied making

lightning sizzle around his blade. "That sword isn't unblockable. Try something else!" Ryuutarou advised. My sand

grabbed his leg from behind. Akira then fired a blast of water so powerful, it knocked Sasuke out of my sand and to

the floor. Sasuke took out some shuriken and hurled them against the wall. "Wire..." Akira shouted jumping. Sasuke

quickly tugged something and tones of wires attached to the shuriken pinned Ryuutarou and I to the wall. Akira ran

up the wall and freed us while Sasuke shot fire style attacks in the air bringing down grey clouds. "Kirin..." I

muttered. "What should we do, Akira?" Ryuutarou shouted. "We have something that can block it but it saps all of

Gaara's chakra in minutes. We're going to need Suna no Tenshi." Akira said to me. The giant sand angel. I took a

deep breath as the lightning cackled. "It's over, Gaara. All of my sand came together and formed the angel and my

body went numb. I couldn't move it without Kurushimeru's help. The huge dragon of the lightning shot forward and

exploded. My sand was now nearly all dust. The smoke cleared up and Sasuke was surrounded in purple energy.

the shape was a giant warrior. It had a crossbow in hand and a sword on its back. "Susanoo!" Ryuutarou cried. "I

raided the five kage summit with this! What makes you think you three can beat it?" He asked. Ryuutarou fired his

ice breath but the Susanoo was invincible and Akira told him. It fired a huge purple energy arrow and that exploded

through my sand and took all three of us down. Everything we tried was useless and couldn't break through the

Susanoo. I didn't want to lose this. I wanted to win. Hinata was watching and I wanted to impress her. "I'm

stumped. For once, I'm actually stumped." The crocodile cried. Ryuutarou shook his head and wiped the blood from

his face. "I know what we're going to do. I can't pull him out of there and niether can you two because we're so

drained. We need another body. We need one more thing to help us...and we have that." Akira and Ryuutarou's

eyes widened and they shook their heads violently. "No...No...NO! I'd rather lose than see her!" Akira shouted.

"Gaara, you can't possibly mean..." "Yeah, I do mean that, Ryuutarou. If we want to win, we're going to need...

**Kurushimeru...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CH 25**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"You can't be serious!" Akira cried. "She'll destroy us all!" Ryuutarou yelled at me. Sasuke's

Susanoo wasn't letting up even after 40 minutes. With Hinata watching, I wanted to win this. I guess I wanted to

be able to brag to her about it. So, I'm pretty selfish. Kurushimeru was our last help. She could pull Sasuke out of

Susanoo in a matter of seconds. But, the only question I was asking myself now is, "Was this even worth it?"

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"Kurushimeru?" Tamari asked. "WHAT?" Ino shouted. "You're telling me you don't know what the

hell he's talking about!" Naruto called a few seats away. "No, I don't! I don't know everything about Gaara. Nobody

does!" Hanabi squeezed my hand. "If Gaara kept this a secret, there was a reason." She whispered. "I'll bet the

reason is about to be figured out. Gaara raised both hands to his mouth and bit his two index fingers drawing blood

and weaved signs. "Don't do it, psycho!" Akira yelled. "There are lives at stake. Some things are more important

than impressing your girlfriend!" Ryuutarou protested. Everyone's eyes shifted to me and I blushed. "Last

warning..." Gaara's two friends said together. Sasuke's Susanoo pulled back on its crossbow. Gaara took a deep

breath and slammed his hands on the ground. "YOU IDIOT! WHATEVER SHE DOES IS YOUR FAULT!" The dragon

screamed in Gaara's face. Sasuke's arrow was fired but exploded without any reason. "666" was carved into the

wall next to Sasuke. "What has he just released?" Kankuro muttered behind me. Blue streams of energy shot out of

nowhere and converged together in front of Gaara and his summonings. Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

"Something's there. It's very small but its something." She informed me. The ball of blue energy changed to black

and formed a cat...just a normal black cat. It was glaring angrily at Sasuke with its tail moving back and forth.

However, it was sitting. I couldn't detect a single emotion coming from the cat's cute face.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I spoke first. "Hello, Kurushimeru. It's been awhile." "Don't talk to me." She replied not even

bothering to turn. Akira and Ryuutarou backed up behind me. Sasuke appeared to be studying her. In fact,

everyone was. "What happened to ambush that man. Why in the holy fuck are we in a stadium?" "We are in the

finals of a tournament. We need your help." Her head glared at me. "Why should I help you? It was agreed i only

come out in dangerous situations. Sasuke cry-like-a-bitch Uchiha isn't dangerous." "We need your help in taking out

the Susanoo. Should be easy for you." "TOO EASY! I'm not your bitch! I'm here to save your lives, not win a first

grade contest facing a bunch of cunts that are Akira's level." "Control her..." Ryuutarou whispered. "I can smell the

fish on your breath from here, twat. Get a mint." Kurushimeru scowled. "Cut it out!" I yelled. "You're here to help

"when we need you." We need you right now. So shut up and help us out!" I yelled back. She chuckled a bit before

turning around. "Did you just tell me, someone like _me _what to do?" She asked looking at me with hate in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. I did." I said cockily. "Don't get smart with me, cock blower." "What are you going to do about it?"

I yelled. Throughout this, Akira and Ryuutarou were shaking their heads and patting my shoulder. My sand shot up

as usual but Kurushimeru passed right through, as she could, and used her talons to strike my eye. I screamed and

was knocked to the ground. I was helpless.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"A ghost-cat? Amazing!" Naruto realized. Gaara and Kurushimeru began to fight. Their screaming

got louder until finally, the ghost-cat shoved her claws into his left eye and the force knocked Gaara off his feet.

Kurushimeru laughed and retracted her claws only to have Gaara's eye still attached to her claws. She spat dark

green flames frying it. Akira and Ryuutarou gasped as did Sasuke. "Gaara!" I yelled. Kurushimeru's head shifted and

her eyes landed on mine. "What do we have here?" I heard her voice behind me. I turned to see her staring me

down. I looked back down to notice she was gone. "Yo Gaara, you alright?" Sasuke called from within Susanoo.

"HIS EYE IS GONE, IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Akira screamed. A bright blue hand shot out from Kurushimeru's

black fur and snatched my throat and squeezed. Hanabi tried to hit her but her attacks passed right through the

cat. She then leaped back into the arena with the hand still around my throat dragging me. "Let her go, you bitch!"

Ryuutarou cried. Another blue arm shot out and grabbed his throat and dragged him towards us. I was so

frightened I didn't know if this was real. Another arm shot out and grabbed Akira by his throat and the three arms

hoisted us up into the air. "Let them go!" Sasuke shouted. "Don't worry, emo bastard! You're next. " Kurushimeru

jumped and the ground exploded under Sasuke's feet. Being under it, the attack broke through Susanoo. Another

blue arm grabbed Sasuke and he was hoisted along with us. Gaara trembled as he stood up. Blood was pouring

down his face and he covered his eye. "Let them go, Kurushimeru." He warned. "LET THEM GO!" He raised his other

hand. "You wouldn't dare do that again." She scolded. "Maybe I'm lying. TRY ME!" The hands vanished and we all

dropped to the ground. "Oh and by the way, you want my help, you got it. I'm using Akuma no Doku on Sasuke."

"DON"T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!" Gaara shouted. Kurushimeru smiled like a demon and her paw began glowing purple.

Gaara tried to release her before her paw hit Sasuke but he was a second too late. Sasuke's skin turned green and

he began screaming and blood poured from his ears, eyes, and nose. Gaara ran to his friend. "It's on your head,

Gaara. We warned you." Akira said. Ryuutarou and the crocodile flew from the arena. Everyone we knew ran down

to the carnage. "Hinata!" Hanabi cried. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "What were you thinking, Gaara?" Kankuro yelled.

Temari went over and smacked Gaara square in his face. "What the hell is she?" Gaara last eye narrowed and he

punch Temari right in her face knocking her down. "Don't fuck with me right now." You'd think you'd show concern

for me first before the scolding. But no, FUCK MY EYE! YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE!" Gaara grabbed a needle filled with

a green liquid and shoved into Sasuke's arm. When entered, it cured whatever Kurushimeru had done to him.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I heard this taunting laugh in my head. "Man, that was interesting." Omi's familiar voice jeered.

"Not now, Omi. I don't need your bullshit." "What did I do? I'm just here to congratulate you on this mess you have

created. It's so beautiful. AND FOR WHAT? What was accomplished by the reunion of you two. She fuckin blew half

this stadium up. Now, who looks bad? Oh that's right. YOU! Kurushimeru's just a heartless lion. The one that gets

the blame is the one that opened the cage. And as for your girlfriend, you think she's going to stay with you after

that? Her father...oh wait...right." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "You poisoned your good friend Sasuke. Your

relationship with him might be damaged. Kurushimeru is a typhoon of death that you began. She was the hot air

and you were the cold. Fuse them together, the tornado forms ripping everyone and everything away." Omi

suddenly stopped talking and left my mind. I was sent back to reality to notice Hinata was hugging me. "I'm so

sorry, Tenshi. I didn't mean for her to go after you like that. I guess you probably hate me now, huh." She shook

her head. "I don't hate you, Ouji. I love you. This won't change that." 'Hinata just repelled Omi. She is truely

amazing.' "So, you're not gonna leave me?" "NO! Why would I do that over the actions of the cat?" "Listen, I got to

go back to Suna. But first, I want to teach you something." "It can wait. You're missing an eye." He nodded. "Okay.

I'll be back soon." I replied. I went back to our old hideout to find no one. I bit my two fingers and summoned

Kurushimeru again. We glared at each other. "You're gonna need an eyepatch." She jeered laughing. I shook my

head at her. "I hope you learned what happens when you get cheeky with me." When I gave no reply she said,

"You'll pay the price. Don't you ever forget it."


	26. Chapter 26

**CH 26**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Kurushimeru and I faced each other still. I was going to give her a piece of my mind. "You gotta

learn how things work around here. I am in charge. When you're summoned, you listen to me. You had no buisness

attacking Hinata like that." "Oh relax doofus, FIGHT'S OVER!" "The fight may be over but the effect has just started.

And I'm still not over how you grabbed Hinata like that." "And she was concerned with you when your eye fell out.

Aw. That's so sweet." She pretended to gag and I held my hand up again causing her to stop. "Don't tempt me. You

are under my lead. Respect me." "Respect you? Gaara, there isn't a thing about you that is respectible. You're an

ugly, selfish, beast." I shook my head. "you don't care for me like you do for Akira and Ryuutarou." "That's not true."

"It is. i know why I'm still here." "Why?" "Well, the sun is shining, clouds are in the sky, and you're using me for my

power!" I shook my head. "I consider you a friend, but you're way too dangerous to wander around freely. Things

like today are the reasons why." The ghost-cat shook her head and replied, "You've never given me a chance.

You've assumed the worst day in and day out. Give me a chance. maybe you'll find I'm not so bad." "I've given up

on you a long time ago, Kurushimeru. You're an emotional trainwreck." "You're just a trainwreck. I don't know if you

fully understand my power. Should I give you a demonstration?" Her eyes began to flash. The light was too bright

and I shut my eyes.

My eyes shot open. I realized I was in the Hyuga compound. It was...all a dream I looked up to see Hinata smiling

sweetly. "Hello, Ouji. I made you breakfast. "Oh, thank you, Tenshi." I replied. She kissed me on the cheek before

exiting the room. "I wish you'd tell her to go fuck herself." Akira said in a soft voice. Ryuutarou nodded his head in

agreement. "Are you at least ready to fight Sasuke." "Yeah. We're going to blow that piece of scum into the dirt!"

Ryuutarou said with much enthusiam. "I had a bad dream last night. I summoned Kurushimeru during the fight and

she went on a rampage." The two of them got panicked. "Don't use her today. You're not planning to, are you?"

"Not after last night, Jeez. Thunder began to clap outside." "Unbelievable. The fates don't really want us to fight the

young Uchiha, do they?" Ryuutarou asked. I got up and went to the door and opened and gasped when i saw the

other side. Hinata was on the floor on the floor and Omi was standing over them with a sneer on his face. Akira and

Ryuutarou ran behind me. Omi's eyes landed on ours and he smiled. To my horror, Hinata's head turned 180

degrees like in some kind of shit horror story. "Why couldn't you protect me, Gaara." She cried out. "You said you

wouldn't let anything happen to me. You broke your promise." I ran to her and took her hand but I couldn't get a

response other than, "You're a liar. You swore to me. I hate you, Gaara." Omi threw his head back in laughter. I

could feel myself crying. I turned to see Akira and Ryuutarou rotting right before my eyes. Omi's taunting laugh

continued and I got up and ran out the front door only to be in the Chunin Exam stadium. Sasuke was on the

ground suffering to what looked like Akuma no Doku. I teleported to the forest only to be in Suna. Aruji was

destroying it and my siblings were among the ones crushed under the rubble. I couldn't take the nightmare.

Everyone I loved was suffering. I remembered all the hell I went through, I grabbed a kunai and slit my wrist.

I realized I was in serious pain but I was in the forest on the ground with Ryuutarou and Akira standing over me.

"Stay down, we got to stop the bleeding or you'll die." The dragon said. "What's wrong?" Akira stared at me as if I

was nuts. "You're eye and you just slit your wrist." I sat up anyway to see Kurushimeru. I knew she had hit me with

one of her infamous mirages. It wasn't genjustu though could be fought like it. "I hope you enjoyed that. You can

release me now and keep pretending I don't exist to everyone you know." "Wait!" I cried before she left. "I trust

you, Kurushimeru. I'm sorry if you feel like you're being used. You're a member of this team too and from now on,

I'm going to treat you like one." I promised. "One can say anything they want. Following through with it is another

story." She said looking at Akira. "I'm so sorry, Kurushimeru. I really am. What i did was wrong and I know it was."

Akira pleaded. "We both are. We were overcome with emotion at each other." A blue, transparent , pair of hands

shot out of her black fur and grabbed the two by the throats again and dragged them over to her. My three

summonings were now the closest they had ever been. "You're sorry? Sorry doesn't fix it! Sorry doesn't bring me

back to life, does it? Sorry doesn't bring Rika or Ayame back to life. SORRY IS FUCKING USELESS TO EVERYONE!"

"Kurushimeru, that's enough." I warned. She released her grip on the two of them. I closed my eyes. I only knew a

few things. I just gave the devil a chance to run free, we were very disfunctional, and our group was a time bomb.

And we're ticking...


	27. Chapter 27

**CH 27**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **The day I dreaded finally came. Gaara had his eye all bandaged up and he was leaving. I got up

really early because we had plans. He had said he wanted to teach me something and I was all jittery. Hanabi and I

ate breakfast together in our compound but then went our separate ways. I began to go to the forest. i was

excited because Gaara was going to be by himself. At least, that's what he told me after his fight. I just wondered

what he had his summonings do.

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"Come on, Akira. You have to do this." Ryuutarou sighed. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Me too." He

replied. Kurushimeru filled me up with fear. She doesn't care. She would kill you and enjoy it. I prefer her old name

and the old days. But, the cat I once knew is dead. The ghost right there isn't my little sister. Kurushimeru is not my

friend like she was before. But, we're going to try to reason with her. Gaara didn't know what the two of us knew.

We know that this is the 4 year anniversary of her death. Today wasn't a day for messing with her. She sat upon a

rock and looked at the sunrise. "Hi." I said going up to her. "GO...AWAY...YOU PISS ANT!" She said darkly. "I just

want to talk. I...kinda miss this." "Should have thought about that, huh." "Oh come on. Remember how it used to

be, Nozomi?" I asked. Her bright yellow eyes looked angrily into mine. "Don't ever call me that again. My name is

Kurushimeru." "No it's not! I don't know where the hell you go that from." "None of your damn business!" "What

happened to you? I will ask that again. What happened to you?" "I wised up. I learned you can't trust anyone.

Even the ones you think love will betray you for themselves. That's what the world is. It is nothing but a place for

the wicked before they go to Hell." "What's it gonna take for you to forgive us, Nozomi?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

She shouted spitting Saigo no Honoo. The green fire barely missed me. Kurushimeru jumped and ran away. "She's a

lost soul." I heard Ryuutarou say behind me. "She's a member of this team according to Gaara." I replied. "That's a

joke. Trusting Kurushimeru is no better than trusting Omi." "Nobody does...Nobody ever will again." "Gaara says he

does." "Gaara is lying through his fucking teeth. He does it all the time!" Ryuutarou sighed and the two of us sat in

silence.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"Are you sure I can learn this?" I asked panting on my knees. "This can only be used by the

purest of hearts. It was developed by Kurushimeru who could once use it if that tells you how far she's fallen. She

told Akira about how she did it. He couldn't use it. He told me and I sure as Hell can't use it." That shocked me. "I'd

think you'd you be able to it." He chuckled a bit. "I'm never going to be able to do this as long as I live. I'm pretty

heartless. "What's this called again?" I asked standing up. "Seijun." He replied. "Focus all your chakra to your heart

and then spread your arms. The rest is automatic." "I'm getting chest pains." I said. "That's what makes this attack

hard to master." "Why are you teaching me this anyway?" "Because I love you, Tenshi. Just the thought of losing

you scares me to death. When your father was attacked, I knew I needed to do this. I want to protect you. When I

can't be here, I'm gonna worry." "You don't need to." "I'm also... worried about the distance. They say long distance

never works out." "You still don't need to be. There isn't anyone in this entire village that you have to worry about

. No one is going to steal me away from you because that's impossible. How quickly you swept me off my feet isn't

going to happen. Nobody can do what you did." He blushed and turned away. "I'm not much of a charmer." I smiled.

"That's a bunch of crap." I replied. He turned and looked at my clearly shocked I had said something close to a

swear. "You just said "crap." Never thought you'd say anything like that." "Guess you're having an effect on me.

Now come on, you ready to help a girl out?" He shrugged. "What the hell, sweetie. Try it again." After three hours, I

got it down and used it. All I know is that a bright light is involved so I had to shut my eyes." "You did it, my love.

Great job." He said hugging me. "Time to go, Gaara." I heard Temari say. He didn't move. We just looked into each

other's eyes. "Are you coming back soon?" "I don't know." He replied. "I'm gonna write." I said. "I'm gonna open

that thing you gave me."He gave me a kiss and hopped on Ryuutarou's back. Akira climbed up on his shoulder.

Kurushimeru was on Ryuutarou's head which obviously terrified the dragon. He waved to me and I waved back.

They took off and the council followed. I buried my hands in my face and starting crying immediately. "Cheer up, sis."

I heard Hanabi come up behind me. "You'll see him again." "I miss him already." "Come on. Wanna eat out

somewhere?" "Sounds good."

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **It's over. We're going home!" Akira shouted. "Shut the fuck up." Kurushimeru called. "I'm just

happy about it and-" "What part of "Shut the fuck up" don't you understand, Akira?" She asked. "Kurushimeru,

we're equal here." "If you can break the rules and get a fuck-buddy, I can slam him." She said. I held my hand up

shutting her up. Ryuutarou was too afraid to speak.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH 28**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"So good being home! No more Hyuuga bitches! No more Sasuke Uchiha! No more drama! No more lying! No more fighting! Peace at last!" Akira

cried. Ryuutarou shot fire in the air in celebration. "So, cyclops, which one of these pads is yours?" Kurushimeru asked. "I told you to stop calling me that,

Kurushimeru. I don't call you Nozomi, do I?" The ghost-cat licked her lips. "If you started, I might have your other eye for breakfast." "Urrg, it's that one over

there." I pointed. "The big one? Huh, it looks a lot bigger than when we fought Aruji." "Ryuutarou and Akira need space too. I requested a little more space for

them." "So, I'm gonna be with them?" "That's right, sweetheart." "On second thought, I don't wanna be treated equally. Recall me!" I chuckled. "RECALL ME!"

"No can do, Kurushimeru. I have a meeting with the council today." "One, how is that a reason? Two, what's that about?" "One, I'm giving you what you want.

You're not being recalled unless I lose track of you. Two, The chunin exams. They're taking place in Suna and I have to oversee them and write some encouraging

speech about how they have a long way to go and blah blah blah. Give me a cigarette." I replied brushing it off. "Really?" "No, I don't want a cigarette. Now, I trust

you three to head straight to the mansion. Be nice to each other. Ryuutarou, send me a mind-fuck message if something is wrong." Ryuutarou shot me a strange

look but nodded his head. "Kurushimeru, if anything is wrong, I'm gonna hurt you." I lied. My threats against her were lies. The attack to injure her was given to

me was given to me by Omi and I have no control or power over her. I hopped to the stadium for the meeting. I'll summarize it. Blah blah blah, five months until

the Chunin Exams. All I know is, I have something to open. I picked up Hinata's gift Hanabi gave me. It was a sphere but one part was rectangular. I ripped it open

and it was a squishy ball. It had a folded note in it and I smiled. I unfolded it and read it. _By the time you're reading this, I'm really missing you. I'm just never_

_going to be the same when you're not here. I can't thank you enough for all of the love, support, and comfort you've given me. It's so painful being separated from_

_ you. I don't know how long I'll be able to deal with it. You've made less stressed out. So it kinda hurts when you said you were paranoid. You must worry all the_

_ time. I know this isn't much but it's a stress ball. It was mine. You need it more than I do now. I miss you already. I'll be writing to you. I love you, Gaara. _Now the

realization that I wouldn't be seeing Hinata anymore sunk in. It made me really upset and I just went to sleep to forget about it.

**(A week later) **I was sipping some coffee and talking with Kankuro. We normally can't stand each other but we seemed to be getting along today. Temari came in

grinning from ear to ear and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Bad things happen to good people when you smile. What?" "So I got the mail..." She began still

grinning." "mhm." I nodded rolling my eyes. "and I was looking through it." "Wow, nobody does that, sis. You are cool." I said sarcastically. "and I found this." She

waved something in front of my face and I snatched it up. It had the Konoha symbol on it and it had my name written on it in the familiar handwriting of the one I

loved. "Gaara's got mail!" Temari shouted. I chuckled a bit. "Who's it from?" Kankuro asked. "Who do you think?" Temari said smiling. "Hinata..." I just told them

to shut up and took it to my room. I got them out and read it. It was very sweet as usual. I wrote her back and decided that it was something my summonings

didn't need to know about. I could tell Hinata Hyuuga was not going to be leaving my life anytime soon and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"Guess what, sis?" Hanabi shouted running into my room as I was thinking about Gaara. "What?" I asked. "I was just recommended for the

Chunin Exams!" She did a funky little dance. "That's fantastic!" "But the travel is kinda far. You're gonna have to go with me." "What? I don't want to. I want to

stay here!" "You wanna go. Trust me." "Where are we going." "Suna..." She said slyly. "Okay, I do wanna go. Can we we leave tonight please?" I begged. "Sis, the

exam is in five months. You're gonna have to wait." I cupped my hands in my face and groaned. i don't even know if Gaara knows Hanabi is a genin. I decided I'm

going to surprise him. "You should thank your sister for being so talented. She got you a few dates because of it." Hanabi smiled and danced out of the room. I

knew that I had to wait five more months before I saw him again. Oh well, five months was way better than a year or two.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"What do you need?" Akira asked. "Help with this Chunin Exam crap. I have to design two stages. The third is the one on one so that's easy." My

three summonings looked at each other. I replied. "So, you can't design ways to torture people? Child's play." Kurushimeru mocked. "I kinda agree with the cat." Ryuutarou

added. "Then let's design some cruel ways to torture someone." I said popping a pen out.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH 29**

**(A week before exams: Hinata's P.O.V) **"We'll be fine, Lady Tsunade. I promise!" Hanabi said again. Lady

Tsunade had called us again to express her doubts about the two of us going alone. "Please, girls. If you're

attacked, the secrets of the Byakugan could be leaked to the entire world." I knew she was right but I wanted to

see Gaara a lot and didn't want to spend time with anyone else. "Nobody is going to attack us." My sister

continued. "It's fine. I understand." I said bowing. "Don't worry, Hinata. Your guard will be someone you're

comfortable with and you'll get to spend a lot of time with your boyfriend while you're there." She smiled and I

blushed a bit. "Who is it gonna be?" Hanabi asked. "I still have to decide on that but I promise you'll be

comfortable. That's all. You two can go." My sister and I bowed and left. "Oh that sucks!" Hanabi said as soon as

we left. "It's for the best you know." "But since I don't have any friends strong enough, it's gonna be one of your

friends." She took out a kunai and pretended to stab herself making me chuckle.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"We are the cruelest designers ever." I said admiring our handywork once again. My summonings

nodded. "I still need proctors..." I muttered. Akira and Ryuutarou looked at me smiling. "Easiest decsion ever." I

said patting their heads. "I just hope the Konoha symbol doesn't put me in a bad mood." Akira groaned. Ryuutarou

and Kurushimeru groaned in agreement. "What?" "Konoha is what made you fall from grace if you remember.

Remember, HINATA!" "I have not thought about her or had any contact with her." I lied. "Really?" Ryuutarou asked.

"Not in the slightest. I have no crush on her any longer." "He's lying through his teeth." Kurushimeru said smiling. "I

know." Akira replied. "You doubt me..." I realized. "And that man comes back at the end of this month. Are we killing

him as planned?" Ryuutarou asked. I nodded. "Any attacks by Omi?" I then asked. All of them shook their heads.

'The power of love had repelled Omi and I have not heard from him since Hinata had done so. "Good. I gotta go. I'll

be back in a few hours. "What's that blue thing?" I heard Ryuutarou ask after I had turned around. "What is what?"

I asked in return. "That blue round thing." "Oh this. It's a stress ball. It relieves stress." My summonings looked at

eachother. "And when did you get that?" Akira asked curiosly. "When we got back from Konoha." I leaped off before

they could question further to start setting crap up.

**Four days until exams. Hinata's P.O.V) **Hanabi and I packed up and met Tsunade by the village gates. "Who is the

bodyguard?" Hanabi asked the Hokage. "We decided two would be better. You never know what could happen. So,

here they are." I turned around to see Kiba riding on Akamaru's big back. "Hello beautiful." He said hopping down

and gave me a high five. Hanabi went to say "hello" to Akamaru. I heard a familiar "hmph" and knew Sasuke was

the other one. "Sasuke is in the house!" Hanabi shouted. "Yeah. He's here to check up with his buddy, Gaara. How

are you two doing by the way?" He asked me. "Really good. We've been writing love notes back and forth for five

months." Sasuke chuckled. "Well, good for you two then. Just glad it finally happened. "So who is ready to head for

Suna!" Kiba shouted happily. "I am!" I shouted.

**(One day till exams. Akira's P.O.V) **The day when everyone was showing up finally came. The four of us stood on

the Kazekage mansion observing everything. I was on my comfortable spot on Gaara's shoulder. Ryuutarou was

sitting next to him and Kurushimeru finally had a spot down at Gaara's feet. "Look at them. Like moths rushing into

a flame to die..." Kurushimeru muttered. "You're not killing anyone, Kurushimeru. If you do, that's going to be put on

my head." I studied the flock of sheep entering Suna and I heard Ryuutarou gasp. I felt Gaara's hat brush up

against me and I knew he had turned his head. "No...No..NO! What is she doing here?" The dragon cried. I looked

around through the crowd to see if I could find who he was talking about. "Hyuugas tend to linger like a winter

night." Kurushimeru groaned. Hinata's here?" I shouted putting it all together. "Front gate..." Ryuutarou said. My

gaze shot up and sure enough, there she was chatting it up with Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke and her sister were there

too. "Go ahead, Gaara. Everyone has checked in. The spotlight is yours." Baki said from behind us.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **My heart was dancing and my stomach was doing flip flops. Regaining my formal composure

became very hard. Kiba was right there next to her. Everytime Hinata turned her head to talk to Sasuke or Hanabi,

Kiba immediatly stole her attention again and it was pissing me off. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Kurushimeru shrieked

causing everyone to quiet down. "Thanks." i whispered at her. I took off my hat and I kept looking at Hinata who

was nudged my her sister and waved. "You all know why you're here, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "I had

prepared an encouraging speech telling you all to do your best, but let's skip that part. I'm very busy. Also, the

exam proctors are with me up here so let's get that all that shit out of the way. Oh, excuse my fucking language." I

heard Sasuke burst out laughing. "I'm gonna throw you out of here, Uchiha." I warned making him laugh harder.

"For all who don't know, this is Akira, Ryuutarou, and Kurushimeru. You'll be getting to know them throughout these

exams. Okay, meet at the stadium at 10 A.M for your first exam. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go throw up

because I stared at your ugly-ass faces for too long." I turned around and retreated back into the mansion to see

my siblongs rolling on the floor. "You should seriosly write a comedy story." Kankuro said. Night came before you

know it and I heard a knock on the mansion door. I opened to see Hinata who jumped into my arms. "I missed you

so much, Ouji." She said. "I missed you too. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Suna. I would've actually

put in a fashion and looks effort. "You don't need too. You look as handsome as ever right now." "Come on,

beautiful. What do you say we have a little late night date to catch up." She pressed her lips on mine and replied,

"Let's go."

**(Akira's P.O.V)** "You fucking liar..." I muttered as Gaara and Hinata walked off hand in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH 30**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I held something I was very nervous to open. It's been five months and the results of the DNA

test were in my hands in an envelope. I called my summonings over in their extra part of the mansion. "In my hand

are the results to the DNA test, Ryuutarou." "What DNA test?" I sighed and explained everything to Kurushimeru.

Ryuutarou nodded at me and I opened the envelope and my face fell. I looked up at Ryuutarou. "It's not a match, is

it?" He asked I shook my head. Omi was telling the truth. He was Ryuutarou's real father. "I don't believe it." My

friend shook his giant head in disbelief and shock. Kurushimeru sneered. He backed up and knocked some

candlesticks on top of each other in the shape of an "X" I picked them up and tilted them in a cross shape and

Ryuutarou began squealing. "What's wrong?" "That...shape. GET RID OF IT, NOW!" He shouted. I threw the

candlesticks onto the ground. "What's wrong with a cross?" Akira asked. "I-I don't know. I just hate it." "Oh we all

hate some things. I know what I hate." Akira began. "What's that?" I asked. "When you, Gaara, go on a stroll with

your girlfriend at midnight and try to keep it a secret." Ryuutarou and Kurushimeru gasped. "What?" The dragon

asked. "Wait, Hinata's his girlfriend? I thought we were just tormenting him." I covered my face and groaned. "I'm

hopelessly in love. I know. But that doesn't make me a bad person." "It makes you weak and stupid!" Akira cried.

Kurushimeru leaped in front of me and glared at the two reptiles. "Now hold on here. What the fuck is the issue

here? Gaara has a weakness. So did other shinobi like the 4th hokage." "Yeah, and the 4th Hokage is

dead!"Ryuutarou shouted. "I don't give a damn and you two shouldn't either. gaara wants to dig his own grave,

that's fine. Let him. I want him dead anyway." I couldn't tell if Kurushimeru was taking my side or going against me

in her own little way. I used this time to get the hell out of there.

**(Right before first exam. Hinata's P.O.V) **I hugged my sister again before sending her off into the Suna academy.

I was worried for her. I loved Gaara to death but he was very violent. If he was in charge, I wouldn't want to

be them. "She'll be fine." I heard Gaara's voice begind me. He began to massage my shoulders and I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "This foes feel good, right?" "Yeah, it does. I'm just really worried about her." "You

worry too much, Tenshi. You gave me the stress ball. I think you need it." "No, I don't. I have you." "Does that imply

you aren't good enough?" "Um...possibly. "You're the Hyuuga heiress and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You

are way too good for me." I shook my head. "You're the Kazekage. That alone makes you too good for me." "Don't

talk like that, Tenshi. I love you. I love only you." "I love you too, Ouji." "Awwww, isn't that sweet?" I heard

Sasuke say behind us. "What up G-man?" He asked Gaara. The handsome red-head only shook his head. "You know, you

should thank me." "Why?" "Because I'm awesome." "You two want some guy time?" I asked. "Yes." Sasuke said

before Gaara could say anything.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Hinata left us and I glared at Sasuke. "Okay, before you get mad at me, theres something you

need to know. "What's that?" "First of all, you're her only one. You're her only one, uno, singular, o-ney, whatever

you want to say. I personally like O-ney the best. Hahaha. I'm gonna call you that from now on. O-ney..." He began

chuckling. "Oh, you're gonna mock my relationship, huh. Well, I'll mock something of yours. That hair is jolting out

like a sore thumb. It's crazy. Or as I always have pernounced it, "CWAZY" So, you're Cwazy hair." Sasuke stuck his

tongue out which I did it back to him. Yeah, we're all idiotic somehow. "But, I think Kiba wants to take your girl."

"What?" "Yeah, he was up her ass on the way up to Suna. He wanted every ounce of attention from her." I was

burning up on the inside. "And what does Hinata think about this? "Um...no offense but Hinata is too stupid to see

it. He's all over her like mustard on toast and she doesn't even realize what's happening!" I clenched my fist. I

wanted to kill dog-breath and he didn't even do anything yet. "It's kinda funny about how Kiba is up her ass at

every turn and she has no idea the guy wants her." "Well, help me out. Should I be quiet or show concern?" "If I

were you, I wouldn't say anything yet. If it continues, have a talk with Kiba. Don't say anything to Hinata. It's better

off if this thing gets buried in the sand. "Hmph...Thanks Cwazy Hair." I said. "No problem, O-ney."

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **I was really stressed out. My sis was right. Standing around waiting is terrible. "Alright, line up!" I

heard a familiar voice. Akira walked over and hopped on a desk that was in the room. "I'm Akira. that's all any of

you need to know. This is your first of three exams, two of which are life threating. But, that's the third one that

isn't. His bright yellow eyes landed on me. "Hyuuga...I fucking hate Hyuugas." He groaned. "Alright, this first test

ain't gonna be some writing test, OH NO! It's gonna be a test of your mind and reflexes. His tail shot into a bucked

and a shuriken was on the end of it which he threw against the wall. "Dodge or die time. Better know what you're

doing...


	31. Chapter 31

**CH 31**

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"You're heartless." A genin said when he dropped to the floor. "At least I have a positive attitude

about death and destruction. You're about as lifeless as a cardboard box!" I replied. The las Genin was up and it

was none other than the skank, Hinata's sister, Hanabi. "So we're coming to the end, aren't we?" I said. The

normally cheerful, happy, energetic girl was shaking and heavily breathing. "Ah fear. Fear is the one thing that

shows off your humanity. To fear is to be human. trust me, Hyuuga scum. You have a lot to fear out of me." I said

firing two shuriken. Her Byakugan activated and she caught one in each hand. Those eyes...incredible. "Akira, don't

hate me or the entire Hyuuga clan just because Gaara fell in love with my sister." I quickly fired a shuriken as fast

as I could at a Jonin level angle so she wouldn't know how to block it. It sliced her cheek and her blood fell to the

floor. "Gaara doesn't love your sister!" I shouted angrily. Hanabi began to laugh and laugh and laugh.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Akira's getting mad." Ryuutarou warned me as we watched the security camera footage. "You

want me to go in there?" He added. "No, He hasn't violated any rules yet. leave him be." I replied. "gaara, that last

throw is a very hard one to block. Hanabi had no chance to block that! He's going harder on her just because she's

related to hinata! i don't think that's fair!" The dragon shouted. "Gaara has spoken, Ryuutarou. Suck it up." Kurushimeru said darkly.

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"Are you blind, Akira? Gaara is more than in love with my sister. I know. I know about their many

kisses. I've seen how they look at each other. I've seen the concern he has for her." "Shut up, Hanabi! Gaara

doesn't need your fucking sister. He needs power and he doesn't need to have a clear weakness!" "Oh my god!

Gaara's in love! He has emotions. He's a human! You've gotta be kidding! Gaara is a loving human being!" I shot

more Shuriken piercing her back knocking her to the floor. "Hurts, doesn't it? I didn't even hit a vital spot." Hanabi's

taunting laugh only started back up again. "Gaara is a human. He loves like a human. He loves you. he loves

Ryuutarou. he love Kurushimeru. he loves me. He loves my sister. Love is a part of life. It makes us human. You say

fear us human. I say love makes us human. Gaara is one of the most loving people I know. His love makes my sister

happier and lifts her spirits. Gaara's love is what made me keep the smile on my face when my father died. You

need to chill out! Gaara is a human being, I say again. Love will come to you regardless if you want it or not." I

would hear no more and fired at least 20 shuriken in my rage. Hanabi spun around and Rotation blocked them all

and sent some right back at me. Two hit me. The Byakugan was incredible and I admired it. "Akira, stop

brainwashing Gaara into believing emotions are wrong. You're taking his life from him." I was fuming. "You-

You...YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"Akira's gonna kill that girl!" Ryuutarou cried. "I know! I got him!" I replied darting off.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **Akira snarled and rolled up into a ball which became surrounded in electricity. I began to tremble,

tripped and crawled into the corner. I shut my eyes and began praying to God for a savior. "Die, mongrel." Akira

shouted. I heard him shoot forward. I heard glass break and felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see Gaara standing

in front of me. He had caught Akira in the sand. I jumped on top of him taking him off of his feet. "Boy am I glad to

see you." I said holding him tight. "You were amazing, tiger" He said flicking me. "You watched." "Security camera."

We sat in silence. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" "For everything you've ever done. I said this back in Konoha."

"Ah you don't need to thank me. I'm kinda in love with your sister." "Oh I know you are." "And I know you're

probably going to be a Chunin very soon. You really impressed me today. That speech you gave Akira and

everything you did...flawless." "I got hit a few times though. Some people didn't." "When you got hit, that was a

pattern on a Jonin's level. Akira cheated from the start. You're moving on. I hugged him again and left the academy.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **Ryuutarou and Kurushimeru came into the room and I released Akira whom I made pass out.

"Great show, O-ney." I heard Sasuke say. "Hi Cwazy hair." I said as he came into the room." "Didn't I hospitalize

you?" Kurushimeru asked. "You don't remember shit, cat. I'm like cancer. You can't get rid of me." The ghost-cat

groaned. "I'm just here to say one thing. Akira there is disaster waiting to happen. If you don't gain some control

over your pet, your pet is going to kill someone. It could be anyone. I'm here to be your sanity. I know you and

them are equal. But you gotta learn when to assume control. Akira and Kurushimeru are nightmares." "I'm standing

right here." The cat barked. "Ryuutarou is very obedient. You're lucky to have him." "I know." I replied. "I'm lucky to

have all three of them. I'm lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have Naruto and Sakura. I'm lucky to have Hanabi and I'm

especially lucky to have Hinata. I've been given too much." "Hmph...good...never take it for granted."


	32. Chapter 32

**CH 32**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **"And Gaara came in and took care of him." Hanabi told her sister. The two sisters conversed

some more as I just had my arms crossed against the wall of our apartment. I couldn't take my eyes off Kiba

grooming Akamaru. I'm gonna watch that guy like a hawk. "Can we eat out now, sis?" Hanabi asked. "You're

staying here and resting up, young lady." Hinata replied smiling. "What about you, sis. You shouldn't get unfair

privileges." Hinata stuck her tongue out. "You should still eat out though." Kiba told Hinata. "She can't go alone

though. Tsunade said." Hanabi reminded. "I'll take her." Kiba said standing up and smiling like a fiend. "She's got

plans." I immediately snapped at him from the corner. "She can't go alone though." "She's going with Gaara, her

boyfriend, genius." "I didn't know that. Don't use that tone with me, Uchiha." "Who did you think she was going

with. You? We're in Suna, buddy. THINK!" We stared each other down. The Hyuugas only looked at each other a bit

frightened. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye. Take care of Hanabi. As soon as Hanabi left, I gave Kiba a fake smile and sat

down on the couch.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **I'm glad I slipped out of there. It was really heating up between Sasuke and Kiba. I didn't

understand why. They didn't seem to have any hostility with each other until that. Oh well, only one thing mattered

to me right now. That was getting to the village gates. That's where Sasuke said Gaara said we should meet before

starting our night.

**(Akira's P.O.V) **I opened my eyes to find myself in chains. "Someone's awake." I heard Kurushimeru taunt walking

forward. "Where is he?" I shouted. "Where is who? Ryuutarou? He's laying over there." "No! I want to talk to

Gaara. Where the fuck is he?" "He's out for a late-night walk." "Oh and do you really believe that?" "Of course not.

Do I look stupid? I know where he is and Ryuutarou does too." "All three of you are hopeless." A blast of fire shot

at my chains and fried them. Ryuutarou stomped over. "Thanks." i said. "You tried to kill Hanabi. That's why you

were chained. Gaara wanted you there until tomorrow night. I do agree you should be punished but I don't think

being chained up like an animal is the right solution. We are above the average wildlife." I was still angry. "Guys,

don't you see what Hinata Hyuuga is doing to this group. She's ripping us apart! She's clouding his judgement and

making our anger explode." Kurushimeru's gaze met mine and we just stared. Her eyes flashed and my mind went

blank...

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Damn it! I'm under one of Kurushimeru's spells." I shouted. I was in Suna

which was completely destroyed. I walked along the barren wasteland further only to find mangled, bloody, corpses

of both Shinobi and villagers alike. I eventually saw many dark figures with Omi's eyes staring in the darkness. At

first, I thought it was at me. But, I turned to see Gaara who was on the floor. I ran over to him and his face was

different. The "Love" Symbol on his forehead was gone and replaced by a gash. His face had a perminent smile and

the words, _"Feel the sunshine."_ were carved into his forhead. saw footprints leading away from it to see Hinata

fleeing off in the distance. I now knew that this Gaara had given his life for Hinata. But I remembered this was all a

spell. I shut my eyes and internally begged Kurushimeru to drop the spell.

I opened my eyes. Kueushimeru sneered. "We can't let that happen." I shouted. "We can't let what happen?"

"GAARA ISN'T DYING FOR SOME SLUT!" I yelled leaving." "God damn it, Akira!" Ryuutarou yelled following me.

Kurushimeru teleported in front of me stopping me cold. "Found you." She said very darkly. The voice was so soft

that it sent a chill down my back. "I like this game, brother. Could we play again?" She asked causing me to back

up. "Why are you afraid? You're my big brother. I promise by the moon and the stars I won't let anything happen to

you." I heard an even darker voice fill my ears. Judging by Ryuutarou and Kurushimeru's reactions, they heard it

too. "Ah Kurushimeru, you don't frighten _Saiken_ for no good reason. That would be my job." "Nobody...move...a

muscle." Kurushimeru warned. We all looked down to see a small squirrel cross all our paths. It looked sraight into

Ryuutarou's eyes and jumped at his nose and chomped. The dragon flicked it off and the air around us burst into

flame. "We're in _**his **_world now." The squirrel transformed into a white wolf with mismatching eye colors of orange

and green. "Omi...it sure has been awhile." Kurushimeru said. "I was right about you, Nozomi." "Call me the name

you gave me. I've told you that before. "My dearest apologies. I'm back like cancer." "Fantastic." Ryuutarou

groaned. "Don't you use sarcasm on me, my son. You kiss your mother with that mouth. Oh wait! You're ugly-ass

mother is dead!" "I've told you this before. You're not my father. Gaara is." "Gaara, he's going to be killed saving

Hinata very soon if the future doesn't change." "SEE!" I cried. "You're lying." Kurushimeru snapped. "Honestly,

Nozomi. You of all should know that my predictions are always correct." That shut her up. "I told the truth about

Ryuutarou's real father being myself." We all stayed silent. "Just saying...have a talk with the broad."

Lights flashed and we returned to a cold Suna night after being released from Omi's blazing inferno. "Now what?"

Kurushimeru asked. "I don't want to los Gaara. We need to do as the devil said." Ryuutarou replied


	33. Chapter 33

**CH 33**

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"I love you, Tenshi. Gaara said hugging me right before dropping me off to the apartment. "I love

you too, Ouji. Get some sleep." "You too." He left me and something didn't feel right. I saw a glowing light out of

the corner of my eye and walked into my apartment.

**(Kurushimeru's P.O.V) **Hinata stared right at me and I made my eyes glow brighter causing her to fall into my spell

and she dropped onto her patio. "Fucking bitch...We should kill her right now. She won't bother us anymore." Akira

said revealing his location next to me. "We're talking to her, Akira. Ryuutarou is waiting in the desert for us." I shot

my spiritual energy hand at the girl and picked her up. She was very light for me. "Crush her..." Akira muttered.

"Drop it!" I yelled. We walked into the desert and shook Hinata until she woke up from my mirage. "Huh? W-W-

Where am I?" She asked looking around. "You're in the desert." I replied. My voice caused her to shake within my

energy. "W-What are y-y-you going t-to do to me?" "Talk..." Ryuutarou said. "You want to talk." "I told you to stay

away from him. I told you it would cause problems. You didn't listen to me. WHY?" Akira shouted. "I tried. I just

couldn't resist." "Resist what?" I cried. "Gaara's an ugly piece of shit that's a fucking jerk to everyone! Why does a

girl as sweet, caring, loving, and beautiful love a monster surrounded by other monsters! WHY?" Big, wet tears

formed in her white eyes as she thought about my question.. "You can't control who you fall for. He's not ugly. He's

not mean. He's not a monster. He's my handsome, charming prince. I can't break my feelings for him no matter how

hard I try. I'm sorry. I tried. I tried to say, "Akira's right." But I couldn't." I believed her. She's just an innocent young

woman who fell for the wrong guy surrounded by the wrong group. I pitied her. I released her and started leaving.

"Kurushimeru..." Akira started. "I'm done. She said she tried. That's all we can do.:

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **Kurushimeru left us. "I just want to ask one question." I said. Hinata nodded. "What makes

you think you two are gonna make it. What makes you think that the love that you two have for each other is going

to be enough to get through every challenge that's going to happen. What makes you think that this won't end in

pain?" I asked. Hinata walked forward and began running her hand down my neck. "Because love conquers all."

"That's just a phrase." I replied. "If love doesn't save us, we weren't ever in it. I know we are." "Fuck this and fuck

you." Akira muttered hopping off. I shook my head. "That's not enough. I had a lover. Our love wasn't enough to

save her from Akira." "Gaara will protect me from any threat that comes. I know he will. Love the strongest thing on

earth. It's why God did what He did and He shows favor upon those who have it. God will help us make it through

it. "WHY DIDN'T HE HELP ME?" I screamed. "He was trying to teach you something." I didn't reply to this but just

told hinata the truth. "Hinata, I'm sorry for that outburst. I recently found out that I'm a demon and I hate when

people bring God." She gasped. "Oh man. I-I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." "It's okay." She pulled me a bit

closer to her. I felt so...so...comforted. "Is this what love feels like. I haven't felt it in so long. I don't know." "I'm just

trying to show my support. When the one I love's friend is hurt, I'll be there for them too." My cold reptilian eyes

locked onto hers. This girl was perfect for him. She cared about me. I'm a dragon and a demon and...she still cared.

"Are you okay, Ryuutarou?" She asked. "Yes, and..do you truly love Gaara?" "I do..." I smiled. "And does Gaara

truly love you?" "He tells me all the time." I smiled. There was a connection between those two. Hinata would

never use Gaara. Hinata would never manipulate him. She wants nothing more than to be at his side, taking his

hand, and love him as Ayame wanted to do for me. "You two are perfect for each other." "Y-You just-" "I know. I

won't bother you about this anymore. There is no way you two will ever end it. There is love between you two and

I'm gonna make sure it stays that way." She put her lips on my slimey cheek and kissed it. "Thank you, Ryuutarou.

You're a great friend to him. I know you only wanted what was best for Gaara and I'm so happy you finally think

that's me." "You're a wave of positivity. You got me in a good mood too. Gaara needs more positivity and he's

getting it for you. I-I came here tonight because I was worried Gaara would give his life for you but...I-I don't think

that will ever happen." She smiled and genuflected to me. "Um...the walk would take a half hour but uh- I kinda

know another way. "What's that?" She asked. I spreaded my giant wings. "Hop on." I said. "Y-Y-You want to give

me a ride?" "Hop on." I repeated. She climbed up upon my back and told me she was ready. "I'll fly slow. It will take

10 minutes and you won't fall off. I promise. "Okay Ryuutarou." She flashed a sweet smile. I'm a dragon and

therefore not interested but I knew why Gaara was in love with this girl. She was everything he wasn't. She was

sweet, kind, caring, and supportive.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH 34**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"I still don't think this is a good idea." Ryuutarou pleaded. "It's too late to reconsider now. It will

be okay. We'll meet you out in the desert." I replied nodding my head at him.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **My eyes shot open from a horrifying nightmare. Akira... That monster. I looked at the clock. It was

time for me to get up and get ready for my exam. I went into the kitchen to see Sasuke talking with my sis. "Hey

princess, how are you?" She asked. "Terrible. I had a nightmare about Akira." "As I expected..." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm really nervous about today. My life is on the line again." "Gaara told me you'd be fine. He has confidence in you

and so do I." My sis said hugging. "Now, you have to be there in about 45 minutes. This one is public so I'll meet

you there. I nodded.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **"I swear to God, Kiba. You interrupt me one more God damn time, I'm gonna rip your fucking lips

off." I warned when Kiba had interrupted for the fifth time in one minute. "Well sorry if I'm trying to explain how my

battling style works." "Did I ask? NO! So shut your trap!" God this idiot was annoying. If he never opened his mouth

again, that'd be too fucking soon! Every cell in my body screamed at me to leave but I wanted to make sure this ass

had no time to himself with Hinata. I had O-ney's back. I left his vision and found Hinata on her knees in her room

with folded hands. Praying... hmph. I looked outside the window and saw something giant towering over the Suna

gates. "W-What the hell is that thing?" I heard myself mutter. "What?" I heard Hinata say running behind me.

"It's...sand." Hinata whispered. "You're boyfriend is crazy!" I heard the fuck, Kiba, shout from behind us. O-ney had

created a giant dome of sand. What is going on in his mind? I wondered.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **"I wish I could change your mind about this. It's too dangerous." I warned Gaara as we stood

on the ceiling of the sand coliseum he had just created. "It's simple. All they have to do is escape through the

sand's weak point." He replied. "Which is?" "Dead center at the top." "WHAT?" "You didn't think Gaara Sabaku was

going to make it easy on them, did you?" "But this is too insane! You do realize you're trapping them. They could

get eaten to the bone." Gaara's eyes shifted as a bright yellow ball shot up the coliseum and expanded. Akira

appeared out of it. "So, using Inazuma for transportation now?" Akira mocked my words in a stupid voice and

looked at Gaara. "Kurushimeru is still at the mansion. She said she needs time to herself." The Kazekage nodded

and turned back to me. "You have a show to run now. Akira ran his well up until the end where Hanabi made him

snap. I trust you can be more controlling than he was." I bowed my head. "Oh stop that, Ryuutarou. I'm not your

master. Just look at me and speak, okay?" I nodded. "I'll be fine. I can say, with 100% certainty that I can control

myself." We kept talking for another 15 minutes before people were arriving. "Okay, Akira, you're with me." Gaara

said. Sand surrounded them both and they teleported away. I saw Hanabi Hyuuga, who had absolute fear in her

eyes. Guests began showing up. Gaara invited them all to climb a sandy flight of stairs leading to stands so

everyone could view.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **Sasuke, Kiba, and I approached the massive dome to see a sandy flight of stairs. Gaara and Akira

were at the bottom conversing with one another. Our eyes met and he smiled. I saw Akira give him a look but that

didn't stop him from hugging me. "Hello, Tenshi. I missed you." "It was less than 12 hours." I heard Kiba mutter

behind me. "I missed you too, Ouji." I replied closing my eyes. After a long conversation, Gaara told us to climb the

stairs. I went first and then Sasuke followed. "Um...no mutts." I heard Gaara say. I turned around to see Gaara

giving Kiba and Akamaru a look. Kiba didn't move. "He said no mutts, chew toy." Akira said sternly. "I don't care.

Akamaru's a good dog. Everyone knows it!" "Listen, puppy, try to act your age and put the damn dog back. Do as I

say!" Gaara snapped. "NEVER! I don't have to listen to you. You're an ass!" "JUST SHUT UP AND GO, BEFORE I KICK

YOUR FUCKEN TEETH DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Gaara shouted. Kiba snarled and walked away with Akamaru following

him. I heard my prince chuckling to himself as Sasuke and I continued walking up the stairs.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Was that because he was mocking you and what you said to her?" Akira asked. "You're damn

right. i don't like that dick." "I don't either. He's a douche." "Well, come on, pal. It's Ryuutarou's turn to shine."

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V) **Gaara and Akira went up the stairs which was my signal to start. I spread my wings and flew

down to face the remaining genin. "Hello shrimps." I began. "My name is Ryuutarou. I'm going to explain what

you're going to do. All you gotta do is escape the dome. This dome is made of sand, created by the Kazekage,

himself. That's the hard part. Gaara put his best effort into all but one part of the dome. That's the only part you

shrimps will be able to break through. You're going to be watched by the public as cameras are set up inside. Only

the first 16 people out will move on. Every other danger you're going to discover on your own. I raised my left wing

as a symbol for Gaara to move the sand. "Have fun..." I said as they went in.


	35. Chapter 35

CH** 35**

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **In order to get out of here, I have to think like Gaara. That gives me a slight advantage as I know

Gaara would make this as hard as possible. So I wasn't that all surprised when the entire place was a maze of

sand. "Should be easy." I heard Konohamaru next to me. I smiled at him. "You think so, Cuddle Cakes." "Yeah,

Cutie Pie. I do." "You don't know this group very well." Everyone began running down the corridors of the maze. I

watched others try to destroy the sand but fail. I knew Gaara wouldn't go for anything that easy. A bunch of

Konohamarus begab running everywhere. Shadow clones...Naruto did always like that boy.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.) **"Where is the weak spot?" Hinata asked Gaara who had his arm around the girl. "I could tell

you, Tenshi. But that would kill the suspense, wouldn't. "Kinda like how I have a surprise for you?" "Huh? Surprise?"

"Oopsie me. That wasn't supposed to slip out." I chuckled because O-ney wasn't exactly the type to wait. "Cwazy

Hair? You know what she's talking about?" I shook my head. "Now I have a question for you, though." "And what's

that?" O-ney asked staring at me curiously. "I know you pretty well and we're best friends, right?" "My best friend

that's human." "And I feel so honored by that. But I know you. When's the bloodshed coming?" "Oh just give it a

minute.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **A half hour later, sand began flying into the air. What was Gaara doing now? I heard a sudden

scream and bones snapping. This was the hard part. The Konohamaru clones were vanishing followed by a familiar

laugh. "No...No..Why her?" I shouted.

**(Hinata's P.O.V) **"K-Kurushimeru?" Sasuke shouted. "Don't worry, She has orders not to kill anyone." Akira replied.

"The last time you yelled at her for disobeying, she ripped your eye out. Remember that, O-ney?" "Yeah, yeah,

yeah. But I trust her." "She just snapped some kid's arm." "That's normal. I do recall Naruto telling me you snapped

someone's arm in our Chunin Exam. The Uchiha chuckled. "Okay fine. Just, you do know something could really go

wrong." "Ryuutarou has a secret weapon that can stop even her. That's why he is proctering." "You could just

release her." "Um...That's the thing. I release Kurushimeru and...she comes back somehow. I think it may

something to do with how we even got her on board.

**(Gaara's Flashback) **_"You...How does a mortal possess this type of power?" Kurushimeru yelled crippled on the ground. _

_"Omi...What did you just do?" I shouted in my mind. "Helped you out, Kazekage. Kurushimeru has been defeated. Go and _

_take the gem." "I want to know what you just did!" "I simply used one of my powers. I can attack a spirit. I am a demon. _

_I did tell you that." I walked over to the cat who looked miserable. Ryuutarou and Akira followed. "I pity you." I told her. _

_"You do? Doubtful. You wouldn't have just done that to me. You wouldn't steal the one thing I have left if you really did." _

_I yanked the jewel off of its ledge. "Kurushimeru, Akira needs this to free himself of an evil spirit. That evil spirit is _

_Ryuutarou's father, Aruji. You're just caught in the middle of everything, aren't you." "Yes, Why I must I suffer? Why is it _

_me, who is the only one who has NOBODY!?" "It's not." Akira, Ryuutarou, and I all said together. "Bullshit...Kazekage _

_there has the village of Suna. Akira and Ryuutarou have you, Gaara." I gave a small chuckle. "And now...you do too." "No,_

_I'll never be as desperate as to join your monster posse." The ghost suddenly jolted and twitched. "Your fate is tied to _

_this jewel. You must go where it goes. You said so yourself." She cringed and I said, "You might as well tag along. _

_"Fine...I'll give myself to you. But, Gaara. Know that our souls are one now. You won't be able to release me as easily as _

_you do them. We are connected by our spirits. Hope you like being one with the devil." "You're not the devil."_

**(Hanabi's P.O.V) **I ran through the walls of sand. I could only think about getting away from Kurushimeru,

wherever she could be. "You have a terrible fate to meet, don't you?" I heard her voice in my head and swatted the

air. I heard another bone snap and saw it was Konohamaru's leg. She looked right at me and smiled. "Hey, Hyuga.

Ever play, skin the cat?" I turned and ran but saw her in front of me. "That's not gonna help much. Wanna try

again?" I ran in another direction to see Kurushimeru there too. "That might work if you put down the fork!" She

inhaled and spat green fire. I spun around and rotated it away. "Not bad for a girl whose beauty can be removed

with a tissue." She shot out a pulse wave which hit me and sent me flying against the walls of the dome.

Konohamaru jumped out and a spirit hand grabbed him and snapped his neck. She then turned around and shot

the green fire which burned more genin. "W-What're you doing?" "what this is, Hyuga, is a great time for me to cut

lose. I always have to be told what to do and spare people. NO MORE! I'm gonna kill you and everyone in this god

damn exam. The top of the dome exploded and Ryuutarou flew in. "Stop it, Kurushimeru." "Oh what are you gonna

do?" She spit green flames at Ryuutarou who responded by shooting a bright ball of light which clashed with it

stopping the flames cold. "What was that?" "A time seal. Just watch." Ryuutarou shot the seal at me and i couldn't

move. Kurushimeru tried to slash me but I couldn't feel anything. Sand enveloped all the injured which I now saw I

was the last one who wasn't injured. "Heh, well then, Ryuutarou. If I can't kill them, I'll just kill you instead. How

does that sound?" "Considering how much I've heard that, not very threatning at all."

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"I told you so, Gaara." "We took precautions in case she snapped. You guys, just go. Hanabi is

safe in Ryuutarou's time barrier." "No, Gaara. You don't have to fight all your battles alone with them!" Sasuke

shouted. "Yeah, Ouji. The more targets, the better." Hinata said clenching her fists. I stared into her eyes and just

couldn't resist kissing her lips again. "I love you, Tenshi." "I love you too, Ouji. I worry about you when you have to

fight. I don't like when you fight." "I don't like when you offer to throw yourself in a war-zone for me." "I'd do it. I'd

die for you, any day. I turned to the camera to see Ryuutarou's left wing on fire. "Go now! I'm not like Naruto! I'm

not gonna let you throw yourself in danger. You throwing yourself in danger caused Neji to do the same as your

protector. I'd do the same thing and die just like he did. Go, Tenshi. I love you." After they left, I nodded at Akira

and we jumped into the dome.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH 36**

**(Akira's P.O.V) **The three of us stood alone surrounded by the bodies of dead genin. Kurushimeru'schilling stare

was fixed upon Gaara, Ryuutarou, and I. Gaara held his hand up. "Go ahead Gaara. Do it. I deserve it this time."

Kurushimeru's frown slowly became a sneer. "You can't do it, can you?" Ryuutarou and I gasped and looked at our

mentor whose face was now frightened. "Let's see what happens when I do this." The ghost-cat turned and

proceeded to whiplash spitting the ground and exploding lava from the cracks. Gaara hopped on his sand, Ryuutarou

took off and i used Inazuma to roll away quickly. "You've been bluffing the whole time, Gaara. Hahahaha...I should

have done this a long, long time ago. Today...Saiken dies." She suddenly vanished. Sand lifted me and I flew in

Gaara's direction and was placed upon his shoulder. The patch expanded and Ryuutarou landed. "It's quite pathetic

to see the entire group paralyzed in fear. And what's the cause? One tiny little kitty." "You're no cat!" Ryuutarou

shouted. "I was once...then my life unfairly ended, didn't it?" I continued scanning. I suddenly felt her terrifying

energy. "Above!" I called. The three of us jumped as Kurushimeru crashed down and landed on the sand below.

She shot the deadly green fire at Gaara whose shield protected him. Sand caught me and I floated on my own

patch. Kurushimeru's legs vanished and she took into the air as well. "All of our attacks are completely useless

against her." Ryuutarou whispered. "All of our physical ones." Gaara replied. "meaning?" I asked. "On a tortured

soul like Kurushimeru, an emotional torture would have to be the best offense. Perhaps we could try making her so

distraught and so worked up, the thoughts will emotionally cripple her." I looked at Ryuutarou who nodded at me.

"What if it makes her angrier?" I asked. "Sometimes, you just gotta take a chance." Gaara replied.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **I heard an explosion behind us and Hinata cringed. "Its okay. He's fine." I replied. Hinata did not

reply but the tears on her face let me know how worried she was. I looked at the giant dome of sand and green fire

blasted right through it. I can't believe I just left him there. If Gaara got killed back there...I have to go back.

"Hinata" I said. "Y-Yes?" "I'm going back to help Gaara. You get back to that apartment as fast as possible. Kiba will

be there. It's safer." "NO! If you're going back, so am I!" "Shut up and go! You'll only get in the way." She wiped

more tears off of her face. "I'm only telling you one more time. GO or I'm gonna knock you out and have my hawk

take you back." "T-Tell Gaara I love him." "I will." She leaped away and I turned back around.

**(Gaara's P.O.V)** "Come on, Nozomi. Do it. Kill me. Kill your big brother, Akira." "YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" She cried

launching the blue hand of energy. Ryuutarou flew and his wing cut it in half. "Good job, Akira." I said. He nodded.

"Remember when I taught you how to swim, Nozomi? How much fun you had splashing me and crawling on my

back." She teleported behind us and my sand wrapped around us and we shot away. "She's off balance." Akira said

smiling. "Let me try once." I requested. The croc nodded. "Remember Konan, Kurushimeru? Remember how she

took you off the streets and gave you a home? You said the last thing she said was, "Have a good life and and

never use violence to solve your problems. Peace comes, not from revenge, but from accepting your enemies." Do

you think you're doing that right now? I think you're letting her down." "Konan's DEAD, Gaara. I watched her die

trying to use violence." She shot the green fire again and my sand shield shot up and guarded us. "You lack focus,

Kurushimeru. You're easily distracted." Ryuutarou said from behind us firing a time passed right through her but the

dragon set it off. When the light faded, Kurushimeru froze. I wiped the sweat off my forhead. "Saiken- 2,

Kurushimeru- 0" Akira chuckled. Green fire shot and hit Ryuutarou who slammed into Akira and I knocking us to

the ground. The spiritual hands wrapped around our throats and hoisted us into the air again. "Looks like that

attempt failed. I'll give you points though, guys. Playing on my emotions and trying to freeze me in time. Nice!" She

smiled evilly as her grip tightened and the three of us gasped for air. "Now, Akira, Ryuutarou, and Gaara...all three

of you pathetic little roaches...die..." I was suddenly released as were my summonings. I saw the blue senbon

sparkle with voltage. "Uchiha?" Akira asked. My eyes shifted to see Sasuke drawing his sword. "Hope I'm not

interrupting anything." Kurushimeru slashed Ryuutarou leaving a brutal cut in his side before turning to Sasuke.

"Nice to see "Akuma no Doku" didn't kill you." "Your boss has a cure." Kurushimeru's eyes landed on me. "Does

he..."

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **"Yeah... How about you be a big girl now and unhand them for good?" The menace chuckled and

that turned into an evil laughter. "So foolish, Sasuke. You honestly think you have a hope in Hell of defeating me?"

"Of course not. But I'm here to help my friends." "F-Friends?" Ryuutarou questioned. "I guess I can play with you for

a bit since I was all business at the stadium. She fired a blast of green fire at me. I quickly made hand seals and

shot my fireball jutsuu. The green flames defeated it and I jumped to the side only to find that Kurushimeru

teleported there and she slashed my face knocking me against the wall of the sand dome. "Loser..." I heard the cat

mutter. I climbed up and shook my head. "Is that it?" She turned back towards me. "You hit like a pussy. But I guess

that's because you are one." She sneered. "YOU VILE, SKANK SUCKING MAGGOT! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU

CROSSED MY PATH! YOUR CLAN DIES TODAY!" I backed up only to feel a sharp pain in my back and it went up. I

teleported torwards Gaara and his group. "Where did you drag this one from?" I asked. "A volcano." Gaara replied

staggering up. "Hmph." I saw such rage in the ghost's eyes. We were gonna be here awhile.

**(Three hours later: Hinata's P.O.V) **I couldn't take it anymore. I kept staring inside the dome with my Byakugan.

Kurushimeru was on a rampage and nobody could stop her. She delivered blow after blow to everyone in that

dome. I wish I could do something. That cat was evil. I wish she wasn't ever born. I was in such a rage but decided

to do what I always did when I got angry. I picked up my bamboo flute and played one of my favorite songs, _Trail of _

_the Angels._ It was five minutes and I was all calmed down after I heard what I played. I had an idea. Maybe...just

maybe... I quickly ran back out of the apartment and to the giant dome with my flute. "What are you doing here,

Hinata?" Gaara cried out in fear. Kurushimeru's glowing yellow eyes landed on me. i raised the flute to my lips and

began playing the song. I saw all eyes on me. Ryuutarou was the first to smile and close his eyes. Sasuke was the

next one. He only shut his eyes. Gaara's eyes closed next. Akira's followed. Finally, i saw Kurushimeru lay down and

rest her head on the ground. My stress left and I continued playing the song. I only had a minute left after

Kurushimeru put her head down. I finished the song and looked at my small audience. "I'm going off alone for the

night." The ghost muttered vanishing. I dropped the flute and quickly ran to Gaara. "Are you alright, Ouji. I was so

worried." "Tenshi, that song was...beautiful." "Thank you but are you hurt?" "Nothing some of your love won't fix.

You're amazing. That song sent peace flowing through me." I pressed my lips on his cheek and then his lips. "I'm so

glad you're not that hurt. I love you." "I love you too." I felt Sasuke patting my shoulder and he then vanished.

"Great job, Hinata." Ryuutarou complimented bowing his head at me. I looked at Akira and gave a loving smile.

"Thank you, Hinata." He said. "Of course." "W-Where did you learn that?" "It's been a hobby since childhood. I'm

actually one of the worst players I know." "Oh shut up, Tenshi." I heard Gaara say lovingly. "You can't tell me that."

"It's true though." I felt Gaara take my hand. "Come on, my love. Let's get you home.

* * *

Now, I know at least one person will be curious about this. The song Hinata plays is real. It's _Chinese_ of origin and the name is the exact one given in the story.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH 37 **

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I sipped my soda and leaned against the wall. "Think she's coming back?" Ryuutarou asked.

"That's a great question." Akira replied. "She will. This gem binds her to us." I said taking another sip. "Gaara, this

can't happen again. You do realize Hanabi Hyuga was the only survivor." Ryuutarou stated "I know." "And you do

know we're probably going to get in a lot of trouble." "I choose not to worry about, Ryuutarou. I think you should

do the same. We were in complete silence for a few minutes until Akira began humming a song and walked out of

the room. "That was...Trail of the Angels." Ryuutarou said. I smiled and thought of Hinata again. That girl saved us

all. "Can I say something?" Ryuutarou asked. "Why wouldn't you be able to. Fire away." "I-I'm sorry I've been a jerk

to you." "Huh? What're you talking about?" "About this whole...you and Hinata thing." "I don't expect you to accept

her. I do expect you to respect her." "I do. I had a talk with her. I know she is the best thing for you now." I smiled.

"Thanks, Ryuutarou." "I was just...I...I see you as my real father, Gaara. The thought of losing you is absolutley

unbearable." "Think you have some room for a mother?" "I guess I do." "Just know that as disfunctional as this

group is, we're a family. I like to think of you as the older brother to the rest of us. You're older and way more

mature than any of us will ever be."

**(Hinata's P.O.V.) **That guy should be punished! He is responsible for all of this!" Kiba shouted. I pressed my hands

in my face as Kiba continued trash talking Gaara. "Just shut up! You want punish him, Kiba. You march right over

there and do it yourself!" "You two should have let Kurushimeru kill Gaara. His life is meaningless!" I can't stand

Gaara getting insulted. That's my prince, he's talking about. I wish I was strong enough to stand up for him. "Kiba,

you've lost it!" Sasuke shrugged. "I lost it? Really? I didn't just slaughter tons of genin." "And neither did he." "His

summoning...His plan." "Let me tell you this, cocksucker. _I know why you're really doing this._ i don't want to say with

the Hyugas here but I know." Kiba left the room and Sasuke crossed his arms.

**(Kiba's P.O.V.)** Sasuke Uchiha was getting on my nerves. He defended a murderer that was Hinata's boyfriend. I'm

better for Hinata than a murderer like Gaara. I heard a familiar laugh in my head. Omi was here. I was transported

to his fiery lair. "Kiba...the time to act is now. The plan...its time to carry it out." "Why now? Why not when you told

me it." "That's personal, Kiba. If you want Hinata, you should shut up. That or I can kill you right now." "I want

Hinata." "Great, I will give you the signal of when to pull this off. You're time is coming, my friend. Its time to end the

Kazekage.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"She snapped at Konoha too. She's two for two!" "We agitated her." I replied to the council. Akira

and Ryuutarou stood next to me. "Kurushimeru is a menace, Gaara. All five nations now know about the events that

took place in Konoha and these exams. And we've all come up with a solution." My summonings and I looked at

each other. "If Kurushimeru isn't abandoned in five days, Saiken is officially expelled from all five nations." Akira and

Ryuutarou gasped and looked at me. I held my ground. "I'll think about it." I replied. The session ended and that

gave Akira, Ryuutarou, and I a long while to talk. "What are we going to do?" Akira asked. "We're gonna do what

we swore to do when we formed this group." I replied cracking another can of soda open. "Which is?" Ryuutarou

asked. "We're going to stand by Kurushimeru. We stand together and we are a package. If you want one, you

gotta take all of us." "I really regret swearing to that." Akira groaned. "We agreed that every member would help

the other and stand by them. We aren't unified if we abandon one of us." "But what about Hinata?" Ryuutarou

asked. "I'll have to tell her the issue and see how she wants to handle it." "Sasuke could put you up." Akira

suggested. "I don't want to live with that jerk. I want to live with you jerks. Without my best friends...life has no

punch-line." Blue energy materialized into Kurushimeru who looked up at us. "You guys...are siding with me?" "Yes.

" I replied. "But, you know I'll just snap again." "And we'll forgive you again." "And I gues...I could try...maybe being

a bit nicer." She said turning away. "I'd really like that. I can get my sister back." Akira said. "Don't push your luck,

Akira. Accept what I'm giving to a scoundrel like you." I could feel that something bad was on the way. I knew the

man would be back any day now. It could be tomorrow. All the nations decided to kick us out. The only thing I had

was Hinata and when the hell would I ever see her. There was officially no point in not going with the man. He was

right. The cult against me waited for the screw up and it happened. They pounced at just the right time and now,

they're forcing me out of the village. I decided that I'm going to probably go with him. The only way I won't is if

Hinata and I find a way to stay in contact. I wonder...what does that man want from me anyway?


	38. Chapter 38

**CH 38**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I woke up and went into the kitchen of the mansion to see Kankuro and Temari staring at me

angrily. "What?" I asked sitting down. "You're getting rid of her, right?" "No, Temari. I'm not. I vowed i would stand

by Kurushimeru and that's what I'm gonna do." Kankuro slammed his fist against the table and I crossed my arms.

"You also vowed to protect this village and all the villagers in it. Are you seriosly telling me Kurushimeru, the

disobedient summoning that has attacked you and ripped your eye out, is worth more than the entire village?" "I

love this village, Kankuro. I also love my summonings. I saved this village from blowing up, I helped out in the

Shinobi World War, 2nd in command of the entire army by the way, saved the village from Aruji, and this village

wants to throw me out because of one mistake. Really?" "They don't want you gone. Nobody does. They want

Kurushimeru gone." "Kurushimeru helped battle Aruji too. She isn't evil, guys." "I don't want to hear it, Gaara"

"Then you don't have to. I'm going outside." I stormed out of the mansion. "I'm so alone." I muttered to myself. I

knew that wasn't true but its how I felt at the moment. I don't know how Akira and Ryuutarou felt about my

decision and I wouldn't see Hinata anymore. I decided to go see her and inform her of the issue. I knocked on her

door and Kiba opened it. "What do you want, murderer?" "That doesn't hurt me, prick. I'm here for Hinata. May I

see her?" He gave me a glare and called Hinata over. She embraced me. "I have to tell you something." "What?" I

took her hand and led her to a more private setting. Her face fell when I explained the situation to her and my

decision. "Y-You're expelled" I nodded. We leave in four days. Her gorgeous eyes watered and she dropped to her

knees. She was clearly heartbroken. I got on one knee and held her close. "I'm sorry." "Pleas don't leave me. I

need you, Ouji." I stayed silent but squeezed the girl tighter. "Why can't you just leave the cat for me?" I felt my

eyes watering now too. "I wish it was that simple." "Don't you love me, Gaara?" "Of course I do. I love you with all

my heart, Hinata. You know that." "I don't know that. You're choosing a cat over me!" I cringed at her words.

"Tenshi, this decision for me is like you having to choose me or Hanabi. Can you imagine having to do that?" She

wiped her tears and shook her head. "I'm in so much pain and agony about this. I'm so so sorry. I wish there was a

way to show you how much I love you." Her wails were the most heart-wrenching sound I've ever heard. "I'm

sorry." I repeated closing my eyes. "I'm just so worried about you. Where will you go? What will you eat? How will

you survive?" "I'll manage." "Will we be able to stay in contact?" I nodded. I figured out a way as I slept last night.

"Before I leave, I'll bring you one of Suna's messaging pigeons. I'll order it to exchange our letters." "And when it

dies?" That I couldn't answer. "I'll sneak in Konoha to see you. On your birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. I

promise." She nodded but continued crying. "And Hinata...I don't expect you to wait for me. As much as i want you

and need you, our happiness seems like its never going to happen." "I will. You'll never lose me. I love you so much,

Ouji. I'll support every decision you make. As much as you leaving pains me, I know you're doing what you think is

right." I kissed her lips and she pulled me in tightly. "I still have four days." "I know." I reached out and rubbed her

cheek. "I'm going to make these next few days unforgettable for you." "I'll always stand by you, Ouji. You're my

prince. Nothing will ever change how deeply I love you." "Always remember that you're my princess. And...even

though I'm not there with you, know I love you and that I'm thinking about you." No more words were necessary.

She pressed her head into my chest and bawled her eyes out. I finally let my tears fall and noticed I haven't cried

this much since the war. We just sat in complete silence holding each other. I never wanted to let go.

**(Kiba's P.O.V.) **I was in a rage. "He chose Kurushimeru over Hinata." Omi said as he projected the events of the

talk to me. "You want that girl so so bad and the one that has her chose a fucking cat over her. Can you believe

that? "I'm gonna kill him!" I snarled. "Na-ah-ah." Omi said teleprting in front of me. The wolf just smiled evilly. "Not

yet. You will be happy to know that we're gonna carry out the plan tomorrow." "Finally! I can't wait to do it and kill

Gaara's life for good." The demon chuckled and released me back into reality. When Hinata came back into the room

and delivered the news, Sasuke and Hanabi were shocked and speechless. I acted along but was cheering on the

inside. It was almost time to give Gaara what's coming to the prick, an ass kicking. Its way long over due and with

Omi's help, the bond between Gaara and Hinata is going to be forever shattered...at last.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH 39**

**(Hanabi's P.O.V.) **It was two in the afternoon and Hinata wasn't up yet. This was very odd for her. In fact, this was

the longest she had ever slept in her entire life. I decided to go have word with Gaara myself. I went over to the

Kazekage mansion and knocked on the door. Gaara opened it up and looked down at me. "Hello, Tiger." He said.

"Why are you leaving?" I yelled at him. He rubbed the bandages around his missing eye. "Because I have to."

"Hinata was a wreck last night, Gaara!" "I know and I hate myself for that." "Then why are you going through with

it?" "I will always love your sister. Nothing will ever change that. We have found a way to stay in contact.

Everything will work out between us." I nodded and fell into his arms. "You'll come see me too, right?" I asked. "Of

course I will. Your sister neds you right now. Don't let her get bent out of shape over someone as pathetic and

unworthy as me." With that, Gaara shut the door.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I walked into the kitchen and sit down on a chair. "Why, Gaara?" I heard a voice. Kurushimeru

was sitting on the table looking me in the eye. "Why would you abandon everything for me?" I stared at the cat

and we just had a glaring contest. "You have way too much to throw it away from me. You have a leadership

position. You have a family. You have friends. You have a girlfriend. Why are you throwing it all away for me?"

"Because this group is one." I replied to her. "I consider you a friend, you know and we vowed to never betray one

another, no matter what the costs my be." "You consider me a friend, do you? Foolishness. You should know better

than to trust me. You've trusted me twice and both times I betrayed it. Not even the Lord above would trust me a

third time. If I decide to attack again and your princess doesn't show up to save you, you might lose a lot more than

a couple drops of blood." I crossed my arms and my legs and stared at the cat. "Just remember who you're dealing

with. I could kill you before you even realize I'm attacking." "Hey, you two." I turned to see Akira and Ryuutarou

looking at me. "Yes?" I asked. Akira's tail shot up causing a piece of paper that he pierced to fall from it. Ryuutarou's

wings flapped, blowing it over to me. "Come to the Desert. I have a surprise for all four of you there." I read out-

loud. Kurushimeru teleported over to the two of them and I stood up. "Let's go." I said. "Who the hell wrote it?"

Akira asked. "I don't know. That isn't Hinata's writing. It could be Sasuke for all I know." I replied. "Uchiha scum."

Kurushimeru muttered as the four of us left.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V.) **I walked into the door to see Hinata cooking a meal. Sasuke was leaning against the wall,

crossing his arms and had his eyes closed as usual. "What have we got planned for the day?" I asked. "We're all

going to the desert after the meal this morning." Sasuke replied. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well...I have something I

want to tell Gaara but I don't really want to go alone." Hinata replied blushing a bit and turning away. I chuckled.

"Ah sis, you sure haven't come very far. You've been dating Gaara for about a half a year now and you still are very

shy around him." "I-I know." Hinata set the food on the table and the three of us began chowing down.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V.) **"Are you sure someone is coming?" Kurushimeru asked. "That's what the note said." I

replied. After about 25 minutes, Hinata, Hanabi, and sasuke showed up. It was probably Sasuke who wrote that

note. "Hello, Tenshi." Gaara said. "Hello...Gaara." Hinata replied. An uneasy feeling entered my gut when Hinata

didn't call Gaara "Ouji". I could tell something bad was about to unfold. I shot Akira a look and he returned my

uneasy expression. Kurushimeru stood her ground beside me. Sasuke and Hanabi looked puzzeled as well. I

couldn't tell if Gaara was offended or not but his cheery smile was replaced by a dissapointed frown. "Are you

alright?" He asked but Hinata kept staring at Gaara. "Gaara, I have a confession to make to you and I'm going to

start it by doing this!" She ripped the lock necklace off of her neck, took out a kunai, and cut it up. My eyes widened.

Gaara was now offended. "T-Tenshi! What're you doing?" He shouted. "Telling you the truth!" She shouted in reply.

"Before you abandon me for a dead cat, I thought you'd like to know the truth about us." "What are you talking

about?" I asked. "I never loved you, dick head! I hate you! I can not stand a single fucking thing you say or

anyone! You honestly thought I could love a douche that treats everyone he's ever met like crap! You are really

stupid if you thought that!"

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **Hinata kept screaming at me and it got worse and worse. "The fact that you became the

kazekage is a joke! You're a murderer that had a demon inside of you and it obviously left traces of it inside you.

You aren't strong! You're a coward! Every single battle you've one, you've had help. You're a fucking puss cake that

needs to have a numbers advantage to win a fight against a Leaf Jonin! You're the worst kage to ever get into

office. You're ugly as sin. You're paranoid? Not enough! You're still alive. Why aren't you already dead? In fact, I

wish Yashamaru had killed you all those years ago! You're better off dead, you walking failure. Nobody you cross

paths with has ever liked you! You're group is fitting because you're all monsters. Go die in a hole! I hope I never

see your disgusting, repulsive, hideous face ever again! You're egotistical! You're mean! You're hateful. You're

spiteful. I only dated you to try to get the real guy I want jealous! You can kiss my ass and I hope you die and go to

Hell and eaten by maggots! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" "S-Stop..." I begged wiping my falling tears. "I'll gladly stop

when you're finally fucking dead! Go away, you animal. Get out of here. Go dig a hole and fall in chemicals or

something. Just get far away from me!" "You don't need to say anymore, Hinata. I can't believe you would say that

stuff." "Fine! I won't say anything else. I hear actions speak louder than words!" She retracted her hand and gave

me a brutal smack right across the face. "I've been waiting six months to do that." She said. I held my cheek. "I-I-

You-I-I trusted you. I loved you. I opened my heart and gave it to you." "Big mistake, asshole." She said. "I thought

you were the one. I thought you'd be the one I married and had kids with. I thought we would always be a family. I

thought we had something." I said as my hand clutched my fierce wound to the heart. "You were wrong...again."

She said. I turned away and jumped back into the village with my summonings behind me.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V.)** "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sasuke shouted at my sister. "He loved you, Sis. Why

would you date him for six months and then break his heart? That's horrible!" I yelled. "That's not a demon you just

harmed, Hyuga. As much as he may hate it, Gaara is a human being. He has feelings too. What you just did is why

some commit suicide!" Sasuke shouted before hopping off after Gaara. "You're a bitch." I said to Hinata. "Whatever,

Hanabi. I'm going back to sleep." She replied teleporting away.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH 40**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"Leave me alone!" I shouted when Ryuutarou tried to comfort me again. I was isolated in my

room and a miserable wreck. How could she do something like that. How could little Hinata be so evil? Why would

she do this to me? I clutched my heart and just cried as hard as I did when I learned about my mother. This was

the most emotional I had ever been in my entire life. When Ryuutarou failed, I guessed Akira decided it was his turn

as he spoke next. "I told you so, Gaara. I told you something like this would happen. All of my warnings were

because of this! Look what love did to you: Exactly what i said it would do! Hinata is a snake, as I warned you

about even before you two started dating. Now do you believe me? Do you see what I mean?" "Yes, I do. I'm sorry,

Akira. I underestimated the pain you spoke of. I promise I'll never ever fall for that again." I said in between sobs.

"I just wanted to help you. I never wanted this day to come. But now that its here, You'll never fall her a girl's

charm ever again. You should have learned how eveil love is by now. Good day." I heard the crocodile along with

the rest of them walk away. I heard another knock at the door. "Gaara, its Sasuke and Hanabi. May we come in?"

Sasuke asked. "Go away. Just go away." "I'm so sorry about what my sis did to you, Tiger. Are you feeling okay?"

Hanabi asked. "No! I'm in agony. The love of my life just..." I tried to finish but couldn't refrain from screaming ang

crying again. I punched my fist into the wall. The force cracked the wall and made my knuckled bleed. "You gotta

fight the rage, Gaara. You have to rise above the hate you're probably feeling for her right now. forgive her. You'll

always have me and you're other friends." I knew that wasn't true but I agreed and got the two of them out of

there.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.) **This was unbelieveable. I set these two up and Hinata wanted it so bad. Now, she didn't.

Something wasn't right here. I had no idea what it was. Hanabi and I got back to the apartment to see Kiba

unloading the groceries. At least the dunce did something right by going to the damn store this morning. "Hey guys.

Care to help. I got a bit left because I just got back. It was very crowded in there today." "I'm going to lose in a

minute Inuzuka. Just get ready for it." I warned.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I was still crying on the edge of my bed when I heard laughter taunting me. "O-O-Omi." I

muttered. I was transported to his fiery domain again. "You're a mess. Does someone need a hug?" He asked. "P-

Please Omi. Not today." I replied. "I watched that scene play out. It was very shocking to me. I thought she loved

you." "I did too." "You know, Gaara. I'm going to be honest with you...more honest than I ever have been before. I

was cooking up a plan with Kiba Inuzuka to separate you two. We were planning on executing it as soon as he got

back from getting groceries. It involved me posessing you and trying to kill Hinata with Kiba saving her. Not bad,

huh? Then, Hinata shows up and does all that stuff and I don't have to do that anymore. Yay! So now you have

nothing. No position...no friends...no village...no girlfriend...nothing, I also have another confession to make.

Remember that man who attacked you and warned you you'd fall in love. The one you are expecting to show up

any day now? that was my servant. I killed him because his usefulness has ended. I have an offer for you, Gaara. I

want you to think about this world...This wretched world full of lies, wars, murder, pollution, drugs, hate. Think of

what that bitch said to you. Why should people like her continue to thrive? Why don't we just kill them off?" I

stayed quiet. "If we could kill scum like Hinata and remove them from the world, only good people will remain. Think

of it the garbage people coming to get rid of the trash so there is more room. That way, nobody else will have to

feel the same pain ever again because of some bitch with an attitude." "H-How would we do that?" I asked.

"..._Kutsuu_..." He replied. "Kutsuu? What is that?" I asked. "Kutsuu is a secret forbidden technique I created oh so

many years ago. For now, let's just say it will spark the soul. Join me, Gaara. Together...we can control the world.

There won't be any pain when we're the leaders." I looked down and thought about my summonings. "Having

thoughts about you're summonings, aren't you. Let's bring them here. Akira, Ryuutarou, and Kurushimeru were

then transported into the fiery hell. After everything was explained to them, we needed to make a decision.

"Nobody wants us except for Omi. Let's show people like Hinata what happens when you sneak and hurt others to

get through!" Kurushimeru cried. "This world needs a clean-up job. Evil is everywhere. Kill them all." Akira growled.

"And the pacifist orders them dead." Omi chuckled clarly amused. "Now hold on here." Ryuutarou began. "if you

were to kill everyone that's commited an evil act, you'd kill every thing on the planet. Nobody is without flaws.

Everyone has to scam a bit. that doesn't make them bad people." Omi chuckled at his son's words. "Son, should the

violent be allowed to live. Should people like Aruji be allowed to live on? What good could be brought out of that?"

Omi continued and eventually, Ryuutarou gave in and agrred we should kill them. "So, what will be Gaara?" Omi

asked. I looked my demon in the face and gave this reply.

_**"Let's Unleash Hell."**_


	41. Chapter 41

**CH 41**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"You've made a wise decision, Sabaku." Omi said sneering. I nodded at him reply. "Now, its time

to leave this hell-hole of a village. I have a job for all of you." The demon said. "What is it, father?" Ryuutarou

asked. "We're going to a temple that lies a few hundred yards away from the village hidden in the grass. In it lies

Kutsuu and our ultimate plan for total control." The door was knocked and we were released from Omi's mirage. I

opened it to see a small child staring up at me. I felt negative energy being released from th little girl and I knew I

was talking to Omi. "Hello, Gaara." The girl said in a creepy, monotone voice. "O-Omi?" Akira stammered. "Yes.

Come, my friends. We have a long trip to begin to find my temple." "Why are you a child?" Kurushimeru asked.

"Because using the guise of an innocent child is so much fun. I can honestly say that I love it." That phrase made

me uncomfortable. Whenever we are around Omi, I'm always uncomfortable. I know that he isn't of this earth. He is

simply using it. Where he's from, love and compassion don't exist, so how would he know what they look like. "Hey,

Gaara. I have some advice for you." "Oh um...Yes, Omi?" The little girl looked at me in the eye and said, "Drop

Sasuke Uchiha as friend. You need that chump slowing you down." "Sasuke? But, he hasen't done anything." Omi's

sinister laugh sounded frightening as it exited the vocal chords of a little girl. "I know what kind of person Sasuke

Uchiha is." "Really? Tell me." I questioned now interested. "Sasuke may be a good friend at first. But that's until you

voice an opposite opinion against him. Sasuke sees no other views except his own. If anyone has a different view,

Sasuke doesn't care. Its all about what happened to him and his family that sways him. His pathtic emotions for

that even more pathetic family of his blind him to anyone else's view on ANYTHING and he will ignore you and say

things to hurt you, soley because you stoood up for what you believed in and he doesn't agree. You don't need

someone like that. Look where your emotions with the Hyuga got you." I nodded. "Sounds good to me. I don't need

Sasuke. I'm fine without him." "Good." Omi said snickering.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V.) **Now, the second of Gaara's closest relationships has ended. "I smell a rat." I said to Gaara

with my mind. I saw the young Kazekage shake his head. I guess he was right. The Sasuke part did make sense

and Omi has told the truth before. "I must say though. Trusting a demon to tell us the truth seems like a risky

move. We don't exactly know what's the truth and what's a lie when it comes to you, Omi." Akira said. We were

now at Suna's gates and the little girl turned around. "What you said is correct, Akira. You're going to have to trust

me on everything. You're going to have to trust that I'm always telling the truth. If you can't do that, we are going

to have a really long partnership." I looked at Akira who never took his eyes off Omi. "Trust has to be earned. You

can't just give it until you know someone. I know you as a demon that would do anything to pray on our emotional

weaknesses. For you, you would have to do more than average to gain my tust." Kurushimeru was being quiet

which was unlike her. It kinda worried me but I'll have to let it go. "It seems we have a guest. Don't you worry I will

be back." Omi said vanishing.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I turned around to see Hinata standing there. "What do you want?" I asked hatefully. She was

intimidated and turned away. She walked forward a bit and reached out to me saying, "I just came to say bye,

Ouji." I took two steps forward and backhand smacked her causing her to fall to the ground. "O-O-Ouji? What was

that for?" She asked completely shocked. "Enough with the facade, you twit! Its making me sick to my stomach! I

can't even believe you showed your face to me again. What you said to me was awful! You, Hinata Hyuga, are

trash! i don't want anything to do with you ever again. I'm not going through anymore heart break. I've been

through enough heartbreak to last an entire lifetime, maybe two! What you said was the final nail in the coffin! I

loved you so much! How could you betray me like that?" She was now crying and rubbing her face. "You don't

know! Whatever your goal with our relationship was, I hope you suceeded. But know that you really hurt me in the

process, Hinata. Give yourself a hand. But don't worry. I've found a purpose with my life. Our paths will cross again.

I asure you." I said turning and leaving her crying. "I'm glad you said all that. You didn't deserve that and have

every right to stand up for yourself." Kurushimeru said. "Thanks, guys. I know I'll always have all of you forever." I

replied. "That's what friends are for." Akira said smiling. Omi materialized in front of me. "We have a long journey

ahead everyone. Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded and Omi began jumping forward. The rest of the group and I

followed him. As much as I regretted falling in love with Hinata Hyuga now, I'm just grateful for the fact she opened

my eyes to Akira and Ryuutarou's warnings. Thanks to her, our group is more unified than ever. At least she did

something right.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH 42**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"It's been a week, you snake. Where's the temple?" Kurushimeru asked growling with impatience.

Omi, who was still in the form of the little girl, reached up and clasped my hand as a young child reached out for his

parents. "It's getting very close. You need to have a bit more faith in me, Kurushimeru. We aspire for a common

goal. We're allys now, not enemies." The demon replied not bothering to look at the ghost-cat. Kurushimeru looked

at me and I shrugged. I didn't fight Omi's grip on my hand. The dark energy surrounding him intimidated me greatly

and even I didn't have the courage to break free from it. "Omi, tell us more about this Kutsuu technique. I want to

know what we're walking into." Ryuutarou ordered. "Call me"father" and I might." He replied pulling me forward.

"We're not family, Omi. Certainly not yet. You have a long way to go before I even think about calling you my

father." Omi chuckled. "I like your attitude, so I'll make an exception. The only one here who needs to worry about

activating Kutsuu is Gaara. The three of you will be joining him for the ride. But, since Gaara is the only one who can

activate my technique, I'll train the other three Saiken members to do other things. The only thing I'll say about

Kutsuu right now is that no hand seals are required for it." Akira stopped in his tracks. "What's your question,

Akira?" Omi asked stopping. "Is it safe to assume that you can preform this technique. What are you scheming?"

Omi dropped my hand and pulled up the t-shirt on his little girl body. On his back was a scar in the shape of a cross.

Ryuutarou saw the shape and let out cries of pain again. "This scar is from a certain monkey blower named Itachi

Uchiha, the only man to ever escape Kutsuu alive. After he massacred the Uchiha clan and fled the village, well, to

keep it short, we had a scuffle. I used Kutsuu and the energy which stored it was on my back. He got out that damn

Susanoo with the Totsuka Blade and pierced me with it. The sword drained all my chakra rings. I can no longer use

my technique." "Chakra rings? What are chakra rings?" I asked. Omi smiled. "Chakra rings are artificial power

sources only I have the power to insert. The process is extremely painful though." My summonings all looked at me.

"You must understand that no jutsuu is perfect, not even from this world. The strain caused by Kutsuu would finish

you without the chakra rings." Omi said. The demon and I just stared at eachother. "I'll make my decision when we

get to the temple and find out everything you're not telling us." Omi bowed his head and he reached out and took

my hand again. He gave a smile and since he was in the form of a little girl, he was as cute as a button. It made me

sick because I knew that was a demon, not a child.

**(Akira's P.O.V.) **Watching Omi hold Gaara's hand was eerie. It didn't fill me up with rage as when Hinata did it but

it sent shivers down my spine. I was also concerned with Omi's new techniques that he was going to be teaching

the rest of us. I don't know about Kurushimeru and Ryuutarou, but working with Omi one on one, face to face was

something that I wasn't looking forward to taking part in. Omi was still a demon. Everything that he said could be

the total truth. But, everything he said could also be a total fib. It could be a mixture of both. Demons are tricky.

They're manipulative. I just have to keep telling myself Omi doesn't care about Gaara or any of us. All Omi cares

about is Omi. "How involved are you going to get in this whole fiasco?" Ryuutarou asked Omi as we kept walking.

"As my power grows, I'll get more involved. Right now, I'm as strong as a young chunin at the moment. I don't want

to reveal myself until I know nobody in all five great nations can stop my wrath." There he goes again. Its that kind

of gibberish that gets me suspicious that Omi isn't letting on his true intentions to us. Suddenly, I felt a dark surge.

It was the darkest rush of energy I had ever felt in my entire life. "Do you feel that?" Omi asked. "Yeah, I feel really

weak." Ryuutarou said. Gaara was affected by this too. "As you probably have already guessed, you're being hit by

the dark energy of this place. Only those with dark souls remain unaffected by the surge. This does work on spirits

too." I turned to see that Kurushimeru was unaffected by the energy pulse. "Oh please, Omi. I am the dark energy

in this group. It's going to take a whole lot more than a simple pulse to injure me." Omi sneered. "You're not the

darkest one here, Kurushimeru. I am the darkest one here. Don't get in over your head or you just might do

something really stupid." The demon replied. "What's with this surge, Omi! Tell us!" I shouted. "The surge of dark

energy is present because we are finally here. This is Hell on earth. Gaara, Akira, Ryuutarou, and Kurushimeru, fate

has brought the five of us here today. This is no coincidence. Everyone was destined to be met with the fates that

they had to bring about Saiken. Welcome to my temple. This is where Kutsuu thrives. This is Hell on earth." "Oh

please. Destiny is for dumbasses and religious fanatics." Kurushimeru said scowling. "We'll see if you think that

when we start reading the ancient text inside the temple." Omi said leading the way.

* * *

**Okay, I'll keep this speech short. School just started back up for me. And it blows. So that's why the chapters are few and far between. There will be at least one every weekend. Most of the time there will be two and if I'm really generous, there might be three. So hope everyone's still enjoying this mess of a story.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CH 43**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **Omi pulled my hand and led me inside of the temple. As soon as I hit the entrance, I heard

Hinata's voice in my head. _"Ouji, don't do it!"_ "Shut up!" I said in the back of my mind. _"Come back to me. I love you!"_

I placed my other hand on my forehead. "Go away." I muttered out loud. "Something wrong...Ouji?" Omi said

chuckling a bit. "Stop that. That name no longer has any meaning for me. Everything she said to me was a lie. I

don't ever want to be reminded of her again, understand?" "She's calling to you. I can feel it." "She has no

telepathic powers." I replied scowling. "True. But I still feel that's her and so do you." Omi pulled me into the temple

with Ryuutarou, Akira, and Kurushimeru following closely.

**(Hanabi's P.O.V.) **"It's nothing you didn't deserve." I said to Hinata when she began crying again at our breakfast

table back in Konoha. "He slapped me in the face for no reason. I thought he loved me." I went over to Hinata and

gave her my own slap in her face. "Don't even do that! You toyed with Gaara's mind and his emotions, screamed at

him before my very eyes, and then you're gonna say he smacked you for no reason? It's funny, sis. You've always

been terrified and hated snakes. But, now, you are one. You, Hinata Hyuga, are the biggest snake I've ever met.

What you did to him...just...you're a bitch!" I screamed walking out of the room.

**(Ryuutarou's P.O.V.) **The temple seemed to go on forever. It was room after room of stone rectangles jolting out

of the wall. Some of them had the images of people and animals on them. They seemed to be trying to escape and

had frightened looks on their faces. "Omi...What is this?" Kurushimeru asked. "Its part of Kutsuu, but you will

discover it in time. We continued walking through many rooms like this until we finally got to the ending room that

had a bunch of text plastered on the wall. "What language is that?" I asked. "It's latin." Akira replied. "I HATE THIS

FUCKING LANGUAGE!" Gaara shouted. "Chill out." Omi said. "What is it anyway?" Kurushimeru asked. "It's a

prophecy." Akira replied. "Any of you capable of reading it?" Omi asked. "I'm on it." Akira said.

**You have let your emotions get in the way**

**and now your mind has gon astray.**

**And now that someone has hurt you,**

**you're going to unleash Kutsuu.**

**You must have a heart of coal**

**if you want to take a soul.**

"Fucking...cheesy." Kurushimeru growled chuckling at the words. "Cheesy or not, I want to know what it means."

Akira said. "I want to know what is meant by taking a soul." I said. "I agree. I don't want to take someone's soul. I

want to exterminate the trash of society." Gaara barked. "Well, I've shown you only one room with text on it. But, if

all of you are more interested in jumping forward and getting right to your super advanced skills, I'm more than

happy to oblige." Omi snickered. I stared at Gaara who nodded and said, "Let's go, Omi." "Very well. If its okay, I

want to start with Akira. "Very well." The crocodile said approaching the demon.

**(Akira's P.O.V.) **When my friends left the room, I was alone with Omi. "Let's be honest with each other here,

crocky. We are the two that know each other least out of everyone here." "Let's keep it that way." I replied. "Oh

come on. We're allies now, remember. What kind of allies don't have bonding time." "The worst kind. That's the

class we fall into Omi. I don't want to get close to you." "Better the devil you know than the devil you don't" "You're

not the devil...even if you'd like to be. You're only an underling to him." Omi chuckled before sighing. "You're getting

on my nerves now, kid." "Like I said, let's stick to doing business. What have you got for me." Omi ran his fingers

through his long hair and flashed a sweet smile at me from the little girl's body. "It's just a little technique

involving your cells. Its the most difficult one of these four new techniques to learn. But, as you are intelligent, it

should be child's play for you." "Let's hear about it. Don't keep me in suspense, Omi." "Hmph...well, it involves

compressing your skin into water. This will allow you to turn into a puddle and slide across the ground. When you

get hit, you can decrease the damage by turning your skin into water. It's more defensive, as you guessed by now.

The hard part is influencing your cells and molecules to turn into water." I was interested now and thought to

myself that although Omi was a demon, he sure knew how to create a technique. If he's giving this one to me, I

wondered what he's possibly giving to the bigger, stronger, and more physical members of Saiken. Gaara will get

Kutsuu. Kurushimeru's would be interesting and I can't wait to see how his son and him fair in their first major one

on one interaction together. I looked at Omi and sai, "Alright then big shot, how do you recomend I start doing

this?" Omi replied, "This isn't going to be a three minute training sessions. Its going to take even you six months to

perfect this jutsuu." "You lie." "We'll see, won't we. We will see." We both glared into each other's eyes and I could

feel his hate for me inside my entire body.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH 44**

**(Akira's P.O.V.) **"It appears I have underestimated you...oh my." Omi said in shock. I had done it. The "six month

training session was over in just a simple week. I transformed into a puddle and zipped around Omi and the room,

ceiling, and the wall. "Hey Omi, who's the man?" I asked snickering. "Yeah, well, this conversation's now over

before it begins." The demon replied leaving the room by erupting into fire. I grunted. This was all becoming too

much. We were only here because of that whore. Hinata Hyuga was a fucking liar. She betrayed Gaara's trust and I

saw it coming a mile away. The good news is that we're finally doing something productive by aiming to wipe out all

the scum. I hope Gaara knows that his love is within the class we are blowing to bits. Oh well, at least we're

finally working towards my goal, a positive goal. Its very ironic that this is all spawning from a demon.

**(Hinata's P.O.V.) **Gaara...I miss you so much. What happened to us? I rubbed my face in my hands again and

continued crying. Hanabi was boycotting me. Sasuke wasn't talking to me anymore now either and it hurt my heart.

Ino and TenTen were the only ones I had left. I knew going to sleep would make me have another dream about

Gaara, my prince. I didn't want one because when I woke up, I'd be crying and a wreck. I needed the rest though

and decided I had to go to sleep. I rested my head on the pillow and shut my eyes. After a bit, I heard a knock on

my window. I pulled it up to see Gaara. "Ouji!" I shouted jumping at him. We held each other in an embrace. "I love

you. I love you. I love you." I repeated as tears flowed sown my face. "I love you too, Tenshi. I pulled him down for

a kiss when his stomach was ripped open and I was pinned to the ground by a white wolf. It had one green eye

and one orange. "W-Who are you?" I choked out. "It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is my plan. You have a

light in your life. But you don't know that darkness will spawn from that light." "Gaara..." "Gaara belongs to me now.

He isn't your handsome prince anymore, Tenshi." I could feel myself beginning to cry. The wolf bent down with its

teeth bared. I flinched and heard its whisper in my ear. "Prepare for the worst." My eyes shot open and I was back

inside my small bedroom. It was just a dream...no. It was too real to be a dream. Something is wrong with my Ouji.

I don't care if he thinks I hurt him. I have to make sure he is okay as soon as possible.

**(Kurushimeru's P.O.V.) **A blaze of fire erupted and Omi entered my room of the temple. "Hello, Nozomi." I didn't

reply to this. "How rude. Its not polite to not reply to someone." "Like I care. Its also not polite to call someone a

name you know they don't want to be called!" I snapped back. "Touche..." Omi said coming a bit closer to me.

"Whoa! You stay back. I like it better when you stay away from me." Omi chcuckled under his breath. "Let me be

clear. I don't like you." "Who does?" "I hate you." Omi only sneeered. "You think I care what you think of me,

Kurushimeru. May I remind you that it was me who taught you your most powerful jutsu?" "And may I ask what that

has to do with anything?" "We're allys now, Kurushimeru. I don't think I need an acceptance speech from Gaara

allowing me membership into Saiken to partner with you. Gaara seems to trust me." "Gaara trusted Hinata too and

look where that got him, listening to you." "Touche..." "Bad reviews aren't always easy to hear." "And may I ask

what that has to do with anything?" "Nothing. My point is Gaara may trust you. But, Gaara isn't exactly the best

judge of character to ever exist. He couldn't see a lie if it was greased up and shoved up his ass." "Nobody could

see anything from that angle." "Just shut up and tell me what jutsu you're here to tutor me in, asshole.

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I looked around. I was surrounded by nothingness. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. This

reminded of that white light that surrounded me when Shukaku was sealed. This time, it was black. I drifted along

until I finally saw a small light. I flew towards it and it began to take shape. It was a light blue hexagram. Through

it, I saw reality. It was...trapping me. I slammed my fist into the hexagram but it did no good. "Damn..." I muttered

when my fist started to bleed. I watched as Hinata appeared on the other side of the hexagram. "T-Tenshi?" I said

uncontrollably. "Ouji." She replied. I reached out to her but the hexagram blocked my hand. "Ouji!" Hinata cried out.

Her voice got louder and it pierced my head. It faded and I fell on my knees, devastated. My entire body was

shaking. I couldn't get this out of my head. I couldnt get her out of my head. "Hinata, I love you so much." I

muttered. "Get up off the floor, Gaara!" I looked over to see Akira glaring at me. "Since when do you bow to your

enemies?" "Never!" I shouted back at him. I noticed the same hexagram was on Akira's forehead. "Then what are

you doing. You're embarassing yourself!" My eyes opened and I realized that it was just s dream.


End file.
